<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>people who enjoy volleyball are either serial killers or lesbians by yyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553345">people who enjoy volleyball are either serial killers or lesbians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyuu/pseuds/yyuu'>yyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, I love him too much, Kita Shinsuke is a Little Shit, M/M, Next Gen Captain Squad, Swearing, Texting, beware of Kuroo Tetsuro, don't worry we have plot, i have like 3 other dead chatfics blease send help, lots of them - Freeform, make that a known tag, oikawa is sorta the main character, open req for any other ships!, semi oikawa and atsumu have skincare routines jfc, soon, ushioi-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyuu/pseuds/yyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>captains (+next gen) chatroom shenanigans, mostly it's just oikawa gay panicking and everyone thirsting over ushijima, but who could blame em</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Ennoshita Chikara, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita &amp; Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Everyone, some other ships are implied but mostly friendship is magic yall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a week with the captains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me rejoining haikyuu after being MIA for 3 years and made this because i miss them a lot </p><p>don't mind me adding another chatfic in the haikyuu fandom &lt;3</p><p>hmu on ig/tumblr: yyuusart<br/>(planning to draw haikyuu stuff,,,, agh I've missed so much)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#justcaptainthings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>volleyball fuckers (NO WE'RE JUST CAPTAINS)<br/>
members: <br/>
Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>
Bokuto Koutaro (HOOTERS)<br/>
Sawamura Daichi (deadchi)<br/>
Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)<br/>
Moniwa Kaname (moniwa^^)<br/>
Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Monday, 08:22 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> if me and ushiwaka were in a gunfight</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> who would win</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> ushiwaka!!</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> ushijima would</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>yeah deadass it'd be ushijima</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> oh fuck off</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>what does he have, a fucking nerf gun? gonna shoot me with that?? what r u, a 6 year old? bitch im gonna kill you</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> lmao whats ur problem??</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> Ushijima-san could shoot me in the knee and I'd still thank him for sparing my head</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> oh my god moniwa</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> but really if Ushijima were to shoot someone I'd let em because something big must've happened for him to snap like that</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> woah</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> Oh</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> That doesn't sound right but I agree</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>did you just reveal your kink</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>wh</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>what is WRONG with you?????</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> oooo ok so it's not</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>PLEASE I'm not having this conversation again</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> I have no idea but the mental image of Ushijima-san having a gun just sends shivers down my spine</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>BODIES ACHING ALL THE TIME</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> NO</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>we've banned reciting songs sequence last friday</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> AW</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>ngl moniwa is right</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> would i be terrified if i spot an Oikawa Tooru and he's holding me @ gunpoint? nah</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> would i shit my pants if i see a wild Ushijima Wakatoshi? absolutely</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> are you fucking</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>HES NOT EVEN CARRYING A GUN</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>yeah but have you seen the mans face</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> and muscles</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> i will come in my pants the moment his lovely dark olive eyes met mine</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> he corners me in the alleyway maybe</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>as he forcefully pin me down to the ground and whispers to my ear</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> "i will show you my wakatiddies and ushijimuscles"</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> AJSSBDKSB NOOOOOOO</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>BWAHWAHAHAHAHJ</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> oh jesus</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>KUROO WHY DID YOU MAKE ME READ THIS</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> LMAOOO sorry I only spit FACTS</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> SMH ONE MORE TIME</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> who'd make the best bread rolls, me or ushiwaka</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> ,,Ushijima's cooking sounds lovely</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> SAYING USHIWAKA JUST 2 SPITE U</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>I don't trust you enough to cook my food so there's my answer</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> YOU GUYS HAVENT EVEN TASTED MY COOKINF</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> for all we know he might just burn everything he touches in the kitchen smh</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> MEANS HES HOT DUMMY</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> MANS SO HOT HE COMMITS ARSON ON ACCIDENT</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> AJSHS THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT???</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> yeah i'd still eat that burnt buns bc at least it's still thick n juicy enough than oikawa's flat crispy ass</p><p><b>queentooru</b>: JSBSJS WHO SAID ANYRHIBF ABT MY ASS??</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> LEABE ME ALONR</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> please id ont want to read</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> ushiwaka thirst texts</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>listen im not gay</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> but I'd let ushijima clap my ass anyday</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> me rite there</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>I'm right here?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>OHSHTIEHAHAHSAHB</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> hello baby</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>Hello?</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> Oikawa, why would I be in a gunfight with you? Guns aren't allowed in Japan. And I would like to avoid conflict and getting ourselves arrested.</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> ah yes lecture me harder daddy</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> i've been uneducated &lt;3</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>i swear to god</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>DONT EVEN BOTHER</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> aight im out</p><p><b>queentooru</b>: i CAME for ushiwaka SLANDER but youre doing me like this</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> it's fine ! it's fine rly~ im not pissed at ALL</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> Alright, but I'm not a father though. It's written into Japanese law, as of 1958. Our laws clearly stated that no person shall posses firearms or swords, they have loosened the law for swords but gun control is still important to remember. Japan has almost eradicated gun crime, but there's still some cases that involves gun. What do you think about that?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b>: idk abt guns baby but u fire up my heart &lt;3</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> Okay?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> STOP TALKING</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>thenleave</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> please leave</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Tuesday, 03:12 AM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>GUYS I JUST FOUNF OUT THAT NESTLE OWNS KIT KAT</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>I READ SOME ARTICLES</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> TJEY PRODUCE CHOCOLATES RIGHT BC OF KITKATS</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> APPARENTLY THEY STILL HAVE WORKERS HARVESTING THEIR COCOA MANUALLY WITBOUT ACTUAL HELPJNG MACHINES AND STUFF</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> WITH MINIMUM WAGE !</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>AND WTF THE CHILD LABOUR THEY HAVE KIDS DOING SHIT FOR THEM</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> IM ABSOLUTELY SURE THEY HAVE MONEY TO BUY MANSIONS</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> A BILLION DOLLARS COMPANY IS MORE THAN CAPABLE TO GIVW PEOPLE AN APPROPRIATE AMOUNT OF MONRY BC OF THEIR HARDWORK ITS WELL DESERBED</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>I LOVE KITKAT THOUGH BUT WJY</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> THEY HAVE BTOKEN SEVRRAL LABOUR LAWS IS THAG EBRN PSOSIBEL ITS DEADASS SLAVERY</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> I DONT EANT TO STOP BUYING KITKATS BUT RHEN TAHGAIN I DONR WANTTO SUPPOTT BIG CORPORATE BASTATRDS tHIS IS SO INFAIR</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> i thought ur the last possible person to yell abt some tax conspiracies @ 3 in the morning</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> also read the date before u read the article bo and dont browse weird shit in this hour itll mess up ur head</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> OH</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>so can i still buy kitkats?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> idk up 2 u</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> I DONT KNOW WTHST TO DO THATS WHY IM ASKHNG</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> wwhdy the FUCK is ym phone goinh off im gonna kill all fo you</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Tuesday, 07:34 AM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>sowwy moniwa</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>I don't even remember typing that?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> sure jan</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Wednesday, 01:20 AM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> yo whats the answer for number 9B from page 56</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>we dont even go to the same school</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>i didn't wake up @ 1 for this shit</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> lmao loser u actually sleep</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>AJAGDJDJK MY H O M E W O RK</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>smhh just copy someone else's in the morning or somethinf if youre that much of a dumbass</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> MEAN!!!</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> you'll get wrinkles and breakouts on ur skin if u keep staying up late hon</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>is that why your skin feels like baby's asscheeks</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>LMAOOOO yes it is THAT smooth</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> YOU LET KUROO TOUCH YOUR FACE???</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> normally i hate ppl touching my face but this one's an exception</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> i called him pretty on the other day</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> how low are your standards oikawa</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>how rude</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> I've come to terms with the fact that i am in fact, hot</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> i will not come to terms w that</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> i didnt ask ur opinion</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> ooooooof</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> jackass</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>i seriously just realize i tend to surround myself with attractive ppl without knowing</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>i mean have you SEEN my teammates and managers</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>attractives attract</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> does that mean u think im attractive??????</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> ur always pretty in my eyes bro</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>bro.....</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> gay</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>SHIT MY HOWMWORRK</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Thursday, 07:01 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>What are the requirements to be in this chatroom?</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>why are you asking?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> 1) pretty 2) sexy 3) not in shiratorizawa</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> youre not even one of em</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>bitch</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> I see.</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> oikawa will you die the second you're not shitting on people?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> u sound like iwa-chan again!!! this chatroom isnt fun anymore &gt;:/</p><p><b>tetsuroo</b><b>: </b>shhh i gotta hear this</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>Do you perhaps want to add someone else, Ushijima-san?</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>I do, actually.</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> OMG</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> wow u have friends afterall </p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>what kind of person are they (eye.emoji)</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> please if it's someone like terushima</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> i will step out and leave this cursed place once and for all</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> o yea why did we kick out terushima in the first place lol</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> Well, we found out later that Terushima-kun is in fact in second year so I don't think he's supposed to be here because it's exclusively for third years?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>AND ESPECIALLY BECAUSE</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>HE SENDS HIS FUCKINFDJG W O R K O U T VIDEO 24/7</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>HUSH</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>DONT DISRESPECT MY MANS MUSCLES LIKE THAT</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>BUT MY PHONE STORAGE WAS SCREAMING IN P A I N</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> You used to send us a lot of your selfies though.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>who the hell</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> what</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>who the hell asked?</p><p><b>moniwa</b> <b>^^:</b></p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> i</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>DONT BULLY MONIWA</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> OH SO IT'S FINE IF YALL BULLY ME?????? WHATS THIS INJUSTICE</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> I STAND FOR EQUAL RIGHTS</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> SHUT UPPP WERE GETTING OFF TOPIC</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>yeah lmao whos this mysterious person</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>oh</p><p><b>Ushijima</b>: I met this person from Inarizaki on our training camp. He's also a captain, so I think you people already know Kita Shinsuke.</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>OOOOOOOOOOH</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>Kita-san! ^^</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>thank GOD it's someone sane</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> wait we're in miyagi</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>how did you manage to have a training camp with a team from freaking hyogo??????</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> Best not to ask.</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> He's in one of the powerhouse teams so I think it'd be best to stay connected. He said it's fine also and gave me his number.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> there he goes again ushiwaka being a goody two shoes</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> what do YOU know abt human interaction</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> dont make me shove and ironing board down your throat</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>u become like iwa-chan everyday!! what is this bullshitery!!!!!!</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>Wait, he gave his number to you, Ushijima-san? Just like that?</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>Yes.</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>chances that he might be into u? lololol</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> disgusting</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> would YOU say no to Ushiwaka's biceps???????</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> wrong person to ask that buddy</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>i didn't hear a no ;)</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> DO I HAVE TO SAY IT EVERY TIME ?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>DO I HAVE TO GET THAT SHIT WRITTEN DOWN</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>kita huh</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>he's hot ngl</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>DO NOT</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>but yall im thirsty doe 💦💦</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> do not refer 'thirsty' as something else other than the physical need for water</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> just ignore him smh kuroo will fuck anyone with 2 legs</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> bold of u to assume I would limit myself for something stupid like that</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b>: id fuck an octopus</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> finna got 8 legs</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> please dont</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> So is it okay to keep him here with us?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> let him inside baby</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> no</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> yes</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>COME ONNN MORE HOT PEOPLE</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> Why did Ushijima-san phrase it as if we're adopting a dog sjdhskdj</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> better than adopting another feral manchild at least.</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>Ok.</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>hey oikawa look @ sawamura he just dissed u</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>excuse me?????</p><p><em> <b>Ushijima</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Wakatoshi</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>Ushijima</b> </em> <em> <b>) added Kita </b> </em> <em> <b>Shinsuke</b> </em> <em> <b> (shinsuke_)</b> </em></p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>welcome to my sex dungeon</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> i swear</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> i will hurt you one day</p>
<hr/><p>volleyball fuckers (NO WE'RE JUST CAPTAINS)<br/>
members: <br/>
Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>
Bokuto Koutaro (HOOTERS)<br/>
Sawamura Daichi (deadchi)<br/>
Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)<br/>
Moniwa Kaname (moniwa^^)<br/>
Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>
Kita Shinsuke (shinsuke_)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Friday, 03:50 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>bo wanna play 8ball</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> hnghhhhh i cant rn</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> im on a mission</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> does it involve any tacos?</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>YES HOW DID YOU KNOW</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>telepathy</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> THATS SO COOL</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> dont believe him</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>if youre having tacos on any other days besides tuesday youre invalid</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> What if he just likes tacos in general?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>well i guess you just have to be prepared to die</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>Oh no</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> oikawa wanna play 8ball</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> sure</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>You're not going to ask me?</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> holy shit you actually talk!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> yes, sorry I didn't respond earlier. I saw the notifications yesterday but I was busy helping my grandmother.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> omg pure</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> AWWWW</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> ah yes another one with proper grammar and punctuation</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> *chefs kiss* balance</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>That's so sweet of you, Kita-san!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_</b>: Really? Most people would call me names because of it</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> I just cherish my grandmother a lot is all.</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>oh Kita</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>good evening, how are you?</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> good evening. I'm doing well, thank you</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>I'm sorry, but what is this chat for again?</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>believe me</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> ive been wanting to know too for the longest time</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> it was SUPPOSED to be a chatroom for the captains to talk abt team practices or some shit and SUDDENLY for SOME FUCKING R E A S O N kuroo decided to send REDDIT LINKS full of nightmare fuel</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> and that was /only/ 2 weeks ago</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> We've come a long way,,,</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> YEA LMAO</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>OIKAWA NEVER EVEN SENT ANYTHING IN THE FIRST WEEK BC USHIWAKA IS HERE HAHA</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>BUT WHEN HE DOES</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>my GOD</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> apparently it is a ~big~ secret but hey oikawa has a tiktok</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>another reminder if you tell someone i will cut you</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>because i KNOW ppl will come to my cough cough WONDERFUL cough tiktok account to shit on me and spread lies!!!</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> MAKKI AND MATTSUN ALREADY KNEW MY SNAP THIS IS THE WORST</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> i told yall bc u guys r captains and must be decent enough to at least keep a lil secret for me ;)</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> square up bitch</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> the world aint always sunshine and rainbows</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> MEANIEEEE</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>just ignore him</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>So basically, this is just a place to hang out? For captains?</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>yes! To put it simply.</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>You can talk about anything honestly. Although I must say the lack of volleyball topics are very surprising.........!</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>when was the last time we sent anything volleyball related?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>beside that one time ushijima talked abt the training camp with inarizaki it's when oikawa said he just broke his ass while trying to balance on a volleyball</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>of FUCKING COURSE you'd remember that smh</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>so you really can send anything?</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>Yes, how many times do we have to say it?</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Nothing, just checking.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Saturday, 05:35 AM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>for the love of god and everything holy someone PLEASE stop him from sending pics of him and his grandma</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>im will literally explode</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> I don't know about that, I think it's cute ^^</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> damn moniwa ur ok with this</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>Um yes? I mean I'm already used to you sending selfies so I'm perfectly fine with Kita-san doing the same</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> I don't mind at all ^^</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>huh</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>actually</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>u know what let's talk abt this since i guess we're the only ones online</p><p><b>queentooru</b>: im happy ur ok with me sending pics&amp;all but sometimes, u know sometimes</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>you GOTTA be more forceful</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>ya know?</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> Ok????? How 'forceful' are you talking about?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>idkkk just</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>dont let people walk all over u!!!!</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>funny for you to say because you've already damaged my already fragile self-confidence with some of your insults yesterday</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^</b>: Haha just kidding! ^^ you haven't broken anything yet.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>WHARTSHDKTKJK</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> UH</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> ARE YOU LIKE</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>OK</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> Whatever do you mean? I'm doing wonderful. ^^</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>What's wrong, Oikawa-san? ^^</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>you know what youre doing alright</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>silly me for being worried</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>^^</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> ;;;;;;</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Saturday, 08:14 AM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> This Moniwa person sure sounds interesting.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Sunday, 02:20 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> do you think we should add daishou as well or bring back terushima lol</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>ew no wtf</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> just making sure im not the only one that he texts every 3 minutes</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> ugh me</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>I'm surprised he still have so many things to say.</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>Me too.... How can he even do that?</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Who?</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> Umm Terushima-kun is from Johzenji, Miyagi, and Daishou-san is from Nohebi, Tokyo. They're both captains, excruciatingly loud is one of many ways to describe Terushima-san</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>I don't know much about Daishou-san, but I heard he has beef with Kuroo-san, I think.</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>ugh I guess</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Ah I think we've had matches with Nobebi.</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>They're very cunning, I must say.</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>yeah no they're ASSHOLES</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>can't believe bokuto just asked to ass him smh i thought you know me best bro</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> AAAA I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE TJAT</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> im out with the crew to buy shoes rn and just saw daishou with his gf on a date</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>they look like they're having fun</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> so i thought maybe ya know</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>wink wonk</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>omg</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> OMG</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> BABE I LOVE YOU</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> AYEEEEEEEEEEE</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> i cant believe bokuto himself suggested that</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> our bokuto ! he still has something going on in his brain afterall</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>i have a bad feeling abt this again</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Kuroo</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Tetsuro</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>tetsuhoe</b> </em> <em> <b>) added </b> </em> <em> <b>Daishou</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Suguru</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>sssnake</b> </em> <em> <b>) to the chat</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> hey</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> hey</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> hey</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>hey</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>hey</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>hey</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>hey</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> WHAT IS THIS</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> asshole</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> asshole</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>BASTARD I DONT HSVR TIME DOR THIS</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Daishou</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Suguru</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>sssnake</b> </em> <em> <b>) left the chat</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Kuroo</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Tetsuro</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>tetsuhoe</b> </em> <em> <b>) added </b> </em> <em> <b>Daishou</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Suguru</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>sssnake</b> </em> <em> <b>) to the chat</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> asshole</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> asshole</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> FUCK YOU</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>SHIT MIKA-CHAN IS LOOKING AT ME WEIRD</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> bitch I'll deal with you later</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>what u dont have time to think of an actual comeback huh</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> pussy</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> hgsjkdjdk</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>IM TURNING OFF MY FUCKING PHONE FUCK OFF</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> hope u wont be needing any gps lol</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> SHUT YOUR TRAPS I KNOW WJAT IM DOING</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Daishou</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Suguru</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>sssnake</b> </em> <em> <b>) is offline</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Famous last words.</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>that was the best 10 min this afternoon</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> thanks bo</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> NP!!!!! IM GONNA GO SHOPPING NOW TTYL BYEEEEE</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Bokuto</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Koutarou</b> </em> <em> <b> (HOOTERS) is offline</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> uuuuu now i wanna shop too aw :(</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>I'm planning to buy some shoe polish kit and Tendou asked for Jump mangas, I can go with you if you want.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>wow im suddenly blind</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> Really? That's unfortunate. I'm skilled in braille and I can give you directions as we go. We shall talk about our future plans and discuss about volleyball.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>wow</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>the audacity</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> but im also deaf ha gotchu</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> don't even joke oikawa</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> idk about you but """we can discuss about volleyball""" will be our version of Netflix and chill</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Seconded.</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>wharhtdhsjdjkita-san??????</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> It's more vanilla and way subtler, and we all play volleyballs so thought it'd make sense.</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>ok i take back what i said about you being sane</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>you're just like suga but with less enthusiasm and way more stoic</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Thanks.</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>so</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>No shopping?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> beat it big guy</p>
<hr/><p>lord give me patience<br/>
members:<br/>
Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)<br/>
Sawamura Daichi (deadchi)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Monday, 01:15 AM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>OMGOMGOMOMGOMG I JUST WATCHED A VIDEO OF GOOSE MATING DANCE</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>WANNA SEE WANNAS EE</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> [<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hoL93tEkrM">link.canadageesematingritual</a>]</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> THE TITLE SOUNDS LIKE A PORNO</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>please block my number</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some hcs/fun fact abt this chapter:<br/>• kuroo made this chatroom (wow big surprise) after he read some books abt "strengthening team bonds"<br/>• "why dont u just make a gc with your own teammates" "idk lol but ur pretty so xoxo"<br/>• kuroo sends obscure reddit content to the chat with nothing else than "discuss"<br/>• someone save daichi<br/>• braincell of the group<br/>• + the group's moral compass, you need him to approve of it before u do shit<br/>• will randomly break into rants/sentimental rambles abt being a captain and a third year<br/>• oikawa didnt say anything until bokuto mentioned alien anal probing<br/>• everyone was concerned for a second but fuck it it's oikawa<br/>• inside joke with my friend: of you're heavily accented, "queentooru" could mean "dick" in a rude way in my language<br/>• i am so sorry<br/>• he sends videos of him doing tiktok with a message "if you share these i will serve your guts ok ;&gt; these are for ur eyes only ♡♡"<br/>• "WE DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR IT" "PLEASE STOP"<br/>• ushijima liked every one of of them (cue a disgusted oikawa)<br/>• unresolved sexual tension™<br/>• ushijima often talks about practice matches and mangas bc of tendou's influence<br/>• he doesnt realize the chat is always thirsting over him<br/>• i mean LOOK AT HIM,<br/>• kita is genuinely happy to find a place to share pics<br/>• I hc kita as someone who big-brains but honestly hes just baby and tries his best everyday<br/>• and not being the only "dad" in the chat soothes him (read: he's tired of your shit can you guess)<br/>• godbless bokuto, the light of the group<br/>• L O U D T E X T E R<br/>• yet still the least likely person to send you weird conspiracy theories in the middle of the night, but he still does<br/>• kuroo and daishou's relationship here are just like hinata and kageyama, except they're R rated<br/>• give daishou a break he just wants his bb<br/>• moniwa lowkey wants to be involved in the chat more but everyone's messages tend to overwhelm him so he just,,, [eye.emoji]<br/>• like kita, moniwa is pretty chill bc there's no actual person they need to baby lmao<br/>• or maybe he's the baby? who knows<br/>• terushima had trashed the 3rd year captain group by sending more than 2 thousand texts in a single hour before he got kicked out<br/>• he'll be around in the 2nd year captains group tho 👁</p><p> </p><p>Also dont worry we'll have a proper plot soon akkjadkfl the first chapters are just me messing around<br/>You can request (person(s)/group, prompt, etc) if you wanna!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a cold night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keeping up with Seijoh team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HEATHER CHANDLER IS BETTER THAN REGINA FUCK OFF MAKKI<br/>members: <br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Iwaizumi Hajime (godzillaazz)<br/>Hanamaki Takahiro (hanamakiss)<br/>Matsukawa Issei (biggiecheese)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Friday, 06:05 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>hwy my Mom's outta town &amp; i forgot where i put my house key again blease i need help( it's so cold i think im freezing</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>can i crash on any of yous houses</p><p><b>godzillaazz</b><b>:</b> suffER</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> what why</p><p><b>hanamakiss</b><b>: </b>yea last time you slept in my house you somehow managed to burn my damn bathroom</p><p><b>biggiecheese</b><b>: </b>same lmaooo</p><p><b>biggiecheese</b><b>: </b>hate 2 break it to you but im barely alive living in this apartment pls go ask someone else</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>WHY ARENT YOU HELPING ME IM GONNA BE THE NEXT ICE AGE CHARACTER</p><p><b>godzillaazz</b><b>:</b> oH YOU THINK THATS COLD?? YOU THINK THATS COLD???????</p><p><b>godzillaazz</b><b>:</b> TRY SURVIVING AN ENTIRE WINTER WITHOUT A FUCKING HEATER YOU CAPITALIST SON OF A BITCH</p><p><b>godzillaazz</b><b>: </b>NOT EVERYONE CAN AFFORD A FANCY AIR CONDITIONER AND DECENT HOUSE APPLICANTS</p><p><b>godzillazz</b><b>: </b>HIGH CLASS PIECES OF SHIT</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>JESUS</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>I JUST NEED A PLACE TO STAY FOR THE NIGHT IM NOT GONNA STAY FOR A WHOLE FUCKING SEASON</p><p><b>godzillaazz</b><b>:</b> WELL SHAME U CAME TO THE WRONG PERSON</p><p><b>biggiecheese</b><b>: </b>LMAO</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> SHUT UP MATTSUN</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>I THOUGHT YOURE ALL MY BESTFRIENDS!!!!!</p><p><b>hanamakiss</b><b>: </b>sorry babe i can't help my mom would kill me</p><p><b>hanamakiss</b><b>: </b>i might asked her again but the last time she heard your name she fell down the stairs</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> AAAJDKDKJ</p><p><b>hanamakiss</b><b>:</b> there's a homeless shelter nearby the bus station u might want to check that out</p><p><b>biggiecheese</b><b>:</b> ew no they dont even serve proper meals or cardboard boxes they only give you a shitty spongebob t shirt and a pillow filled with crumpled papers</p><p><b>godzillaazz</b><b>: </b>how do you know all that</p><p><b>biggicheese</b> <b>:</b></p><p><b>biggiecheese</b><b>:</b> premonition</p><p><b>godzillaazz</b><b>: </b>bullshit</p><p><b>hanamakiss</b><b>:</b> lololol lets just say not everyone starts from the top</p><p><b>biggiecheese</b><b>: </b>says the bottom</p><p><b>hanamakiss</b><b>: </b>you talk big for someone whos in toe eating range</p><p><b>biggiecheese</b><b>: </b>yummy</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> good lord</p><p><b>godzillaazz</b><b>:</b> why the fuck am i friends with you all again</p><p><b>hanamakisss</b><b>:</b> pfffft u love us</p><p><b>biggiecheese</b><b>: </b><em><b>@</b></em><em><b>queentooru</b></em>you better find a place to stay quick i heard a storm cominf up</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> yea thanks for nothing fellas</p><p><b>hanamakiss</b><b>: </b>consider the homeless shelter tho</p><p><b>biggiecheese</b><b>: </b>they have rat sausages</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>goodbyE</p><hr/><p>MY SON AND I<br/>members: <br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Friday, 06:20 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> yahaba-channnnn</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> can i stay @ your house for the night my house key is gone</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>sure if u dont mind sleeping on the porch</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> i do mind!!!!</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>wtf I thought u respect me or sum</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>YES but after you burnt my entire fucking cabin house you ignored my messages for 2 weeks and avoiding me I've had lost all respect</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>maybe I'll reconsider if u spend the night rebuilding my minecraft world</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> wtf im not doing that!!</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> funny bc u put ur time and effort (that i never knew existed !) in something dumb like that looooool</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> i thought u already have the right amount of ~sass~ to be my successor but you're still a lil kid afterall~~~~~~~</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> im going to leak your personal tiktok account to the third years</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>i think iwaizumi-san will appreciate your fortnite dances</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> WHAT NO YOU'VE SWORN NOT TO TELL IF I TEACH YOU MY SERVES</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> YOU //NEVER// TEACH ME ANYWAY</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> LLEASE IM BEIGGNG YOU</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>find some other house then</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> dont even talk to me im angy</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> im rebuilding my retirement home</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>YAHABA-CHAN</p><hr/><p>BOOM BITCH GET OUT THE WAY<br/>members:<br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Kyoutani Kentarou (maddog)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Friday, 06:35 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> CAN I CRASH YOUR PLACE FOR THE NIGHT I LOST MY KEYS AND YOUR BOYFRIEND IS BEING A DICK</p><p><b>maddog</b><b>:</b> what boyfriend</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>DUHHH THAT DUMMY WITH A DUMB IDIOT HAIRCUT</p><p><b>maddog</b><b>: </b>who are you</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> nevermind</p><hr/><p>mlem<br/>members: <br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Kunimi Akira (blehhh)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Friday, 06:41 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>kunimi-chan can i stay @ ur house for the night :(</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>: </b>sure</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>:</b> bbuy me 5 boxes of corn flakes while ur at it</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> I DONT EVEN HAVE THE MONEY TO PAY FOR A HOTEL ROOM?? THATS WHY IM ASKING A PLACE TO SLEEP IN</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>:</b> then yaint allowed</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> did you seriously just use the word yaint</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> in this day and age!!</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>:</b> mmyes</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> why in the world would you do that??</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>: </b>gotta start using gen z-ers terms to get more twitter clout</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> ?? this ain't twitter</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>:</b> fuck you</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> ????? ?? ??? ????????????? ??</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> look honey I rly need a place to stay for the night</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>:</b> corn flakes</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> LISTEN to me for a sec here</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>: </b>1 second</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>no not literally you fuck i havent finished typinf</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>: </b>i have v lil attention span</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>:</b> but im a fucking delight to be around doe xoxo</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> what is wrong with you</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>:</b> what's up with you just got out of prison huh</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>i</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> kunimi whats the matter i thought we were cool</p><p><b>queentooru</b>: please help a bro out</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>: </b>hoes mad</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>thats it im blocking you</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>:</b> no wait sorry i have something else i wanna say</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>: </b>it's rly important</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> i swear if you say something stupid</p><p><b>blehhh</b><b>: </b>bitch</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> KUNIMI AKIRA</p><hr/><p>HEY SISTERS 💅💅<br/>members: <br/>Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Friday, 07:10 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru: </b>GOSH I wish u 2 live near me or something</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>oh? ;)</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>elaborate</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>I LOST MY KEYSSSSSS MY PARENTS R OUTTA TOWN AND IM SO COLD</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> LMFAOOOO</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>DONT LAUGH IM ABOUT TO DIE</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> what about iwaizumi though, you guys basically share everything even though u always take 3/4 of it</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> what's that supposed to mean????</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> lol so whats new?</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>shut uppppp</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>well i mean i <em>guess </em>i did break some of his monster figurines</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>basically just obliterated your man's personal heaven</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> SHUT UP</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: anywayy i watched some miyagi weather news fam</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> if u dont find a place to stay in a couple of hours ur fucked</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> I KNOWWWWWWW</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> FUCKING THUNDERSTORMSSS</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>IVE ASKED MY SO-CALLED FRIENDS AND SOME OF MY TEAMMATES BUT THEYRE BEING ASSHOLES</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> i mean i GUESS some of them actually agreed to let me stay but i have to do some kind of shit</p><p><b>queentooru</b>: im not gonna lick someone else's shoe just for this yikes</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> 'just'??? hon it's a freaking thunderstorm</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> if i were to choose how i die, dying alone in a ditch will not be it</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> i'd rather die eating someone's toes bc at least I'll still look prettier than catching some weird diseases in the sewers</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE MAN</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>BUT EATING TOES ARE EQUALLY UNSANITARY WTF</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>jkjk sowwyy</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> YOU DONT SOUND SORRY</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> JUST PLEASEEE HELP ME</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> U seriously don't have anywhere else to stay?</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> NO</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> have you asked everyone?</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>YES</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>even tobio-kun?</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>I</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> for fucks sake</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> why him of all ppl</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> ??? whats the matter</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>tobio-kun somewhat introduced me 2 u so i figured u 2 are best friends or something</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> im still eternally grateful he did that bitchhhh we're soul sisters 💅</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>asddkfhkl while i agree us meeting bc of him is great and all, we're /sorta/ not in a good relationship rn</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>its awkward</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> oh? (eye.emoji)</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>tea</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> ajshdk not right now!!!like listen, tobio-chan is NOT an option obviously</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>,,,,and it's not like he'd let me stay anyway</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> bet</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>just do itttt you wouldn't know unless u tryyy</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> FINEEEEE</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> ONLY bc im starting to get early signs of hypothermia and as much as i want to die and leave a pretty corpse, today is not it</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b>: get em tiger</p><hr/><p>untitled chatroom<br/>members: <br/>Kageyama Tobio (megamilk)<br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Friday, 07:20 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru: </b>i cant believe this</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> hi hello ik it's been a while but I need help</p><p><b>megamilk:</b> Yes?</p><p><b>megamilk: </b>what is it oikawdkfdkdsj#°¢℅hhhhhhh</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>?????tobio-chan???? ??</p><p><b>megamilk:</b> some guys sometimes just show up and be like "oop what that mouth do hehehihiijii.😍😍💦" Eat. I'm a fat bitch. Unless you're able to provide me with an entire rotisserie chicken and ice cream any time I ask you for one just like Willy Wonka and his Oompa Loompas, R E M O V E Y O U R S E L F F R O M M Y D M S or otherwise I'll have to shove an entire ironing board into your penis</p><p><b>megamilk: </b>that was a copy paste from Tanaka. And this is Sugawara, I could've written a whole essay on why you should LEAVE Kageyama-kun alone but I won't waste my time on you because I'd like to spend it with my teammates :)</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> bitchh u THINK //I// have the time???????</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> tch nvm then yall ugly</p><hr/><p>HEY SISTERS 💅💅<br/>members: <br/>Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Friday, 07:27 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru:</b> (screenshot.jpg)</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>DENIED</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>HAHAHAHHAHAH</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>OMG TOBIO-KUN</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> THATS IT IM DONE</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> IM GONNA GO FIND A FUCKINF DITCH AND DIE</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>nooo dont do that ur so sexy haha</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> AJSGSKW MY FINGERS ARE SO COLD I CWNT TYPR</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> oop ur being serious???</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>well if it makes u feel better Samu and i could text ppl that we know from miyagi to give u a place to stay ig</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> pleas pls thankb yuo</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> lmaooo sure I'll give u some of my numbers too</p><hr/><p>seijoemama<br/>members:<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>Watari Shinji (boiledeggs)<br/>Kyoutani Kentarou (maddog)<br/>Kindaichi Yutarou (Kindaichi)<br/>Kunimi Akira (blehhh)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Friday, 7:40 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>creampuff:</b> I WANT TO STRANGLE SOMEONE</p><p><b>blehhh: </b>too much hassle</p><p><b>maddog: </b>put rat poison in their food</p><p><b>Kindaichi: </b>Do not put rat poison in their food</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> i swear the third years kept giving me reasons to be pissed off everyday</p><p><b>blehhh:</b> what u dont hate them already? what a miracle</p><p><b>maddog: </b>wowzers</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>well i mean????? they're our senpais???? we have to respect them</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> i mean i guess</p><p><b>maddog: </b>meh</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> WHY are you even online</p><p><b>maddog: </b>the phone's warm</p><p><b>maddog: </b>dont expect me to do anything else fuck you</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> geez sureeee</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> im still rebuilding my minecraft base after the oikawa tragedy™ and while I could've built something else</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> aren't you a little too old for Minecraft, yahaba?</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> eat shit</p><p><b>boiledeggs</b>: Christ</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> anyway, did any one of you get texts from Oikawa-san? I wanted to say yes but my parents are already preparing for a family reunion</p><p><b>blehhh:</b> yeah he did but i ain't letting him in bc i know what's gonna to happen</p><p><b>Kindaichi:</b> I didn't get any texts? What's this about?</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> oikawa-san lost his house keys again and iwaizumi-san wont allow him to stay @ his</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>he didnt text u bc ur the only 1st year that are taller than him kindaichi</p><p><b>blehhh: </b>inferiority complex go brrrr</p><p><b>Kindaichi: </b>Okay??</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> also i heard from the other group that a storm's about to blow up</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> hope oikawa-senpai finds a place to stay by then i guess</p><p><b>boiledeggs: </b>(awwwhecares.jpg)</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> shut up</p><p><b>maddog:</b> u become more like that shitty captain everyday</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>akshsnsk</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> u know what??? I'll take that as a compliment</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> not too happy abt it doe</p><p><b>Kindaichi:</b> Wait! so what you're saying, Oikawa-san is still out there without anywhere to stay? And there's an upcoming blizzard?????</p><p><b>boiledeggs: </b>basically</p><p><b>Kindaichi: </b>that's horrible!</p><p><b>blehhh</b>: he can always chill in internet cafes or something idk</p><p><b>maddog: </b>ye i heard they give u sum snacks sometimes</p><p><b>maddog: </b>its nice.</p><p><b>Kindaichi</b>: ohh! I bet Matsukawa-san would appreciate that too!</p><p><b>blehhh:</b> I remember the time when matsukawa-san waited in line for free taste samples from walmart</p><p><b>maddog:</b> one time he dropped his m&amp;ms he cried in public</p><p><b>Kindaichi: </b>MATSUKAWA-SAN.......</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> and I've also seen him digging my trash can at 2 in the morning and while i severely hate myself I believe that guy hates himself even more</p><p><b>maddog: </b>what the hell</p><p><b>Kindaichi:</b> ???? ??? YAHABA??? DONT BE SAD</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>what do u know</p><p><b>Kindaichi: </b>I get it, I've been in your shoes!</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> Gucci? i dont think so</p><p><b>blehhh:</b> oajahansj</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> Are you guys rly high schoolers what is this conversation</p><p><b>maddog: </b>silence clown</p><p><b>boiledeggs: </b>Why am I even here then I-</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>balance</p><p><b>maddog:</b> as all things should be</p><p><b>maddog: </b>youre here to be the mascot &amp; nothing else</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> SHUT UP im about to say that</p><p><b>maddog: </b>not fast enough</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>well that's just nonsense!!</p><p><b>maddog:</b> what r u going to cry?</p><p><b>maddog:</b> gonna piss your pants maybe?</p><p><b>maddog: </b>maybe shit and cum?</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> BE QUIET</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> ahem I did not come here to be bullied by 15 year olds</p><p><b>boiledeggs: </b>aren't you two the same age?</p><p><b>maddog: </b>first of all</p><p><b>maddog:</b> I am at LEAST 17 and a half</p><p><b>crempuff:</b> HAGSJS IM L E A V I NG</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> What do i even get from this chatroom I</p><p><b>maddog: </b>smash the keyboard again and I'll rip off your clown costume</p><p><b>maddog:</b> go finish your minecraft building pussy</p><p><b>maddog: </b>im logged in</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> MINECRAFDFTTG</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> WHWER IS MY L PTOP DONT EB SHITING ME</p><p><b>Kindaichi:</b> WHAT is happening</p><p><b>blehhh:</b> idk much to care lmao</p><p><b>blehhh:</b> kindaichi let's play animal crossing i just got my account back</p><p><b>Kindaichi:</b> :0!!!</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> pffft beta game</p><p><b>blehhh:</b> say that again and I'll make you eat your own toenails</p><p><b>maddog:</b> yum</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> WHAT'S WITH THIS TEAM AND EATING TOENAILS</p><hr/><p>volleyball fuckers (NO WE'RE JUST CAPTAINS)<br/>members: <br/>Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>Bokuto Koutaro (HOOTERS)<br/>Sawamura Daichi (deadchi)<br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)<br/>Moniwa Kaname (moniwa^^)<br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Kita Shinsuke (shinsuke_)<br/>Daishou Suguru (sssnake)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Friday, 09:13 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>tetsuhoe: <em>@queentooru</em> </b>did you find a place to stay yet</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>after hours of searching yea</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> why are you messaging here, you could've just dmed me</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>nahh just want to humiliate u in front of others 4 losing your keys</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>son of a bitch</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>HAAHAHAAH</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>the bastard didnt take my offer and flat out refused my help</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> YOU ADDED MORE STUFF TO YOUR LIST TO BUY</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> UR WORST THAN KUNIMI-CHAN</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>people dont appreciate simple acts of kindness these days!</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>BULLSHIT</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>i need justice</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> u called</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> no not you screw off</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>Sawamura what's your netflix password again I got disconnected</p><p><b>deadchi: </b>wait im still omw home I'll dm u later</p><p><b>moniwa^^: </b>wwhat I didn't know u guys were this close,,,</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>whaattt share with us too damnit!!!</p><p><b>deadchi: </b>Ushijima and i PAID for it</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> get it yourself</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>ok but how and WHY are u two sharing?</p><p><b>deadchi: : </b>ushijima's shared Netflix account with other shiratorizawa volleyball members is a complete mess so i offered</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> It's really nice of you, Sawamura.</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>what is ushiwaka-chan even watching at 9 PM on weekdays??</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> the history is full of romantic comedy movies</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>WHAT</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>ROMANDTIC COMEDIESSJ</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>It's cold and we couldn't play volleyball, what else would I do with my time?</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> NO I AINT JUDGING BUT LOWKEY DIDNT EXPECT THAT BABE</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> damn i thought ur a terminator kind of guy</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> ? What do I get from watching that kind of movie?</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> so u like to feel warm and fuzzy in saturday nights kind of guy????</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>I suppose so?</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>Gross</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> shut the fuck up dont act like  you havent been watching fruit basket on loop</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> LMAO</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> SO??? AT LEAST IVE GOT CLASS</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> did ur date end up badly again and need reassurance dude lmao</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>IT WENT WELL, NO THANKS TO YOU</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> dw man that's a great comfort anime!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> It's okay, Daishou-kun. I love anime too.</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>DO YOU THINK I'D FEEL BETTER AFTER YOU SAY THAT</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> what the FUCK is wrong with society</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>anyway Sawamura, I know you're still on your way but I can't let you miss a movie.</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> I'll video call you as I watch Princess Bride</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> sounds cool</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> jesus</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> OMG THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> IVE DISCOVERED SOMETHING NEW</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> wait i should call akaashi to watch something together also!!!!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Don't you guys have practice tomorrow?</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> i don't and probs ushiwaka is too worked up to go back to sleep I guess</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> oh?</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> how do u know that</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> so ure staying at ushijima's? u two are together??? what???????</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> so God exists afterall</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>use protection</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> NOOO EW</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>im at moniwa's to wreck his place</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> like i said i kinda locked myself out of my own damn house so therefore im making moniwa's apartment as my go-to place</p><p><b>moniwa^^:</b> I was held at gunpoint</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> YOU WERE NOT</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Why are you guys texting to each other if you're in the same place?</p><p><b>moniwa^^: </b>Oikawa-san took all my pillows and a blanket and brought it to the bathtub and locked it. He said he liked it there</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> figures</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> damn straight!!!</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> yes damn the straights</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>what the hell</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> you'll wake up to a burning bathroom tomorrow moniwa</p><p><b>moniwa^^:</b> Oh no</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>THAT TIME WAS AN ACCIDENT</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>how did you make a couple of shampoo bottles explode im still figuring that out</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>anyw</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>anyways change of topic, stay safe in this weather everyone</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>who knows what bullshit diseases nature has in store out there</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> u lot scared of viruses? just say no!! 🅱iruses ☢☢☢ cannot ❌❌❌ enter ➡ ur body 🙅 without 🚫 ur consent!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>deadchi: </b>i swear im gonna kill you one day</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> oh 🚫 noooo 😱😱😱 how 🤷 are you 👉 gonna do that 🤝👣 huh??? 💩💩💩 choke me to death ? haha jk!! 😎 👐❌❌ but dat be kinda kinky doe 😂😂😍</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> shut up you emoji thirsty fuck</p><p><b>moniwa^^:</b> Im literally begging you to stop</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Still wondering what purpose this chatroom serves but I think I'm starting to understand.</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> Kita please</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>🍑💦</p><p><b>deadchi</b>: NO</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some hcs and facts abt this chapter:<br/>• seijoh 3rd years have debates over musicals and 80s-90s movies fight me<br/>• people in seijoh are both: "bless oikawa, he's so hardworking, so respectable" and "fuck oikawa, he's killed my entire family"<br/>• yahaba is stuck in between but still leaning to "i still love oikawa" side<br/>• 3/4 seijoh r gamers!!!! fight me pt 2<br/>• iwaizumi planned to let oikawa stay in his house anyway if he apologized properly but he //didn't// so yea yeet<br/>• STAN KUROO/ATSUMU/OIKAWA GANG RIGHT NOW THEY'RE PRETTY BITCHES<br/>• i might add some ppl in that chat<br/>• tiktok references ayyy i dont even use tiktok what the hell<br/>• ajshdk what am i even writing<br/>• shiratorizawa has movie nights bc of tendou dont @ me<br/>• they usually watch 'awful' romantic movies just to make fun of them but ushijima genuinely thought they're alright<br/>• bc he doesnt know shit<br/>• ushjima and daichi bond over mutual interest in getting away from rowdy teammates for a while<br/>• we got a lil bit of ushijima/oikawa going on here (eye.emoji)<br/>• lowkey considering ushioi after all. lets just see how it goes!!!</p><p>What to expect next: next gen captains shenanigans &amp; sum more. yea. and maybe a little ushioi to squeeze in sjshdk</p><p>&gt;you can request anything (prompt, person, team etc) and I'll make them appear/squeeze em in!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. weekly dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the next gen captains are in another level of crack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>everyone here is cool except one miya atsumu and please take his admin privileges before he can change the chatroom name<br/>members:<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)<br/>Kageyama Tobio (megamilk)<br/>Chigaya Eikichi (broccoli#2)<br/>Hoshiumi Kourai (LILGIANT)<br/>Komori Motoya (liberooni)<br/>Sakusa Kiyoomi (mrclean)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Monday, 11:12 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>so there's a pair of cockroach in the corner of our bathroom since a few days back right</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>samu found it first and he tried to get them out of there instead of killing em bc i told em omi-kun told me that killing cockroaches by squishing  r dangerous and their insides r filled with bacteria, yadda yadda</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> so we somehow managed to turn them upside down and they were struggling to get back up, and we just kinda left them there till they die ig, bc the water can't reach bathroom corners anyway. and they've passed away 2 days ago</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> the reason why im even tellin u this????</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>did u know when cockroaches dry out other little bugs will clean out the dead body; and thats how u usually find dead cockroaches and we won't even realize while sweepin it away</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> we left them for a night and the ants already managed to detach their limbs</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>: </b>for FUCKS SAKE THIS IS MAKING MY SKIN CRAWL</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>me and samu will leave them again for a while</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>and maybe catch more cockroaches? or other bugs? tempting</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>: </b>THROW THEM AWAY</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>:</b> THE AIR AROUND THERE WILL BE FUCKED UP</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> for science!!</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>:</b> DO YOU WANT TO BE POISONED</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>: </b>DEAD BUGS MIGHT EFFECT THE AIR AND FOOD AROUND THEM</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>: </b>CAN YOU EVEN C L E A N YOURSELF IN THAT GODFORSAKEN BATHROOM</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>but im curious!!!</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>:</b> ARE YOU A FUCKING CRIMINAL</p><p><b>liberooni</b><b>: </b>oh my goooood miya</p><p><b>liberooni</b><b>: </b>also another cockroach fun fact: if for some reason, you find it between the time of dying and when the other bugs have cleaned out the exoskeleton, and you squish it, or vacuum it up, it stinks so don't do that!</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>!!!ok!!!</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>: </b>DON'T BE AN ENABLER</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>: </b>CLEAN YOUR BATHROOM</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>:</b> im in need of another shower after reading this</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>nooo!!!! i haven't even collected more than 2, dont stop us when we've already gone this far!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>mrclean</b><b>: </b>DO IT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BLOW UP YOUR HOUSE'S GAS TANK</p><p><b>LILGIANT</b><b>: </b>SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU FUCKING LAMP POSTS IM TRYING TO SLEEP</p><p><b>LILGIANT</b><b>: </b>GOD</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> what r u gonna do looool bet i can go to ur house right now and put ur remote on top of the fridge</p><p><b>liberooni</b><b>:</b> OMG</p><p><b>LILGIANT</b><b>:</b> YOU WOULDN'T DARE</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> WELL I MIGHT</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>DON'T TEST ME AND QUESTION MY DEAD LITTLE ROOMMATES</p><p><b>megamilk</b><b>:</b> please be quiet  before i hurt you atsumu-san</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>oh shit sorry</p><p><b>broccoli#2: </b>H</p><hr/><p>next batch of pain<br/>members: <br/>Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Tuesday, 08:14 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> ITS RANTING HOUR</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>go ahead</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> alright but like</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>i know mr minecraft creator person worked their asses off for years and therefore u have to pay more money to download minecraft each update but like i dont think its fair to exploit their fans like that i mean some of us could've disliked the update anyway and proceed to play it while hating the updates but they changed the price anyway and some people who dont even use the updated versions and keeping the old because they liked it that way have to pay the same exact price as those people who wanted the update i just dont think its reasonable and personally i think its rigged we really have to make the developers and the people whos responsible change the system because WE can't stand by like this and just watch from the sidelines when these things are happening dont get me wrong mojang and co did a great job making minecraft the best game ever to ever exist and im eternally grateful for such a masterpiece of a game but us minecrafters need change in our society</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> (wow.gif)</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> why am I not surprised 2 know that u play minecraft too</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> T O O?</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> YAHABA!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> i will choose to remain silent</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> They don't raise their price everyday Futakuchi, they only ask for money whenever you download it the first time</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> i mean u wouldnt know</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> why are you saying like you have to buy Minecraft every time you want to play??</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>idk i kept breaking my computer so i have to reinstall it again</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> i have iron fists mwah</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> sucks to be you i guess</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Children in Africa could've eaten those computer screens.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>dont even start</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> honey that's so outdated</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Can't you just log in again with your old account?</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>the last account got banned again whoops</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Of fucking course because you send furry porn links to a chat full of fucking toddlers</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>wha t</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>LMAOOO SHIRABOO HOW DID YOU KNOW</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Goshiki plays one of your games too apparently, he won't shut up about it</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Congratulations, now the word "Pony" triggers him.</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>loooooool</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> why don't you lay off from playing for a bit, I mean it's cold and all, sitting in front of a computer all night isn't rly a good idea</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>OMG</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b><b><em>@</em></b><b><em>futacoochie</em></b>MY MANNNN YOU PLAY MINECRAFT AAAAA</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> WAIT DONT TELL ME</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> BABE</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>LETS GO LETS GO LETS GOOOO I HAVENT HAD ANOTHER PLAYER IN MY WORLD FOR A WHILE</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>wait imma call u on discord</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Terushima</em> </b> <b>  </b> <b> <em>Yuuji</em> </b> <b> <em> (</em> </b> <b> <em>teruSHOOK</em> </b> <b> <em>) is offline</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>AEGSHSSKAJSAJAJK</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Futakuchi</em> </b> <b> <em> Kenji (</em> </b> <b> <em>futacoochie</em> </b> <b> <em>) is offline</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> and there they goooo</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> I was ready to mute this chat but thank God it's over in 3 minutes.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> that wouldn't go well though?? Aren't you worried</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> Shhhh just enjoy the peace and quiet as much as you can</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>i have a bad feeling abt this</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> wtf is goinf to happen</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>You know for someone who's from Karasuno, I thought you'd be a little more carefree.</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>that deadass just meant "aren't you also a fucking idiot" in shirabu language</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>Idkkkk haha sure call me a worrywrat but i dont want anyone die on my watch bitch</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Do you seriously think that Terushima and Futakuchi would die in a game of Minecraft?</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>tanaka broke his arm playing monopoly and nishinoya lost a tooth, probably a few more but who knows</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> i mean have you SEEN futakuchi and terushima</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> oof okay that does sound worrying</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> Your team baby is only bokuto, akaashi what the fuck</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> talking like u know the pain smh the audacity</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Alright?</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>lameeee</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> It's Wednesday night and 8 in the evening we're not doing any gatekeeping</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>I'm honestly feeling rly attacked right now</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> that is exactly the reason why this chat exists</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> To make fun of me? Is that what it is? Just for existing? This is harassment and I will not stand by it.</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> hello 911</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b>: please dont</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> i don't want to deal with the cops for the third time this month</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Same.</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Oh sorry</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>was just trying to be funny,</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> epic fail</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>not funny didnt laugh</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> ajshsjsk</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> How did it go from a rant about Minecraft to emotional trauma in less than 15 minutes</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> beats me</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>just turn off your phones goddamn</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>yikes</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Saturday, 07:01 PM</em> </span>
</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> HEY MIYAGI BITCHES</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>I got a fuck ton of arcade games and starbucks coupons from the lottery so u know what that means</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>and I got some bonus beauty products but idk what to do with it lmao</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b>: whoah arcade games? Nice one</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>How much for the Starbucks discount?</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> uhhhhhh 50%</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>and thats a gr8 price</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>fuck</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>I'm down</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>is it wrong how much I love/hate you guys being such a basic bitch??? I mean. fucking?? Starbucks??? beauty products???? I am SEETHING with anger what kind of instagram beauty guru bullshit is this</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b>: so r u in or not?</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> I'm so in</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> lmfaooooo</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> we may be basic bitches but we are</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>the best kind of ☆<em>basic bitches</em>☆</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> what are you talking about</p><p><b>akasshi</b>: Oh man that looks fun.</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> akaashiii :( can u make it this sunday?</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>I'm afraid I can't, I have a study group already and me being in Tokyo doesn't help</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> shucks</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> good luck with that though!</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>next time!!! no pressure bb i gotchu covered</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> :)</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Akaashi is the only non-Miyagi player in this gc huh</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>well Fukunaga from Nekoma used to hang out in this gc too but he's not a phone kind of guy</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> wait i'll dm him abt this</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>yea lmaoo remember that time when he accidentally typed google searches here instead of the actual freaking google web</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>And left the group due to embarrassment.</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>that was the dark age of this gc</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> AWW COME ONNN i thought his searches r innocently vague and cute tho xoxo</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> "cat paw" added "cute cat paw so pretty" and "beautiful" "POV: "cat saying i love you in meows"</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> I remember that one hhh</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>GAHAHAHAHHA</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>how pathetic can yall be lololol</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> oh my god fukunaga</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> leave the guy alone he's too pure for you all</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>no light shines brighter than his beautiful smol face</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>ANYWAY SUNDAY @ 10 AM YAY OR NAY</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> YAYYYY</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>AKAASHI IF U WANT THESE SKINCARE BOTTLES DM ME</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> LET'S GET THIS BREADDFFFD</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Dont forget to send me pictures toooo</p><hr/><p>PREPARE FOR TROUBLE<br/>AND MAKE IT DOUBLE<br/>members: <br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)<br/>Miya Osamu (dazaiosamu)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Friday, 10:13 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> omg samu guess what</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>: </b>What why are you online we're in class</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>why are YOU online</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>:</b> Touché</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>:</b> Shoot</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> okok so we're in science class rn so I've been thinking</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>people would just brush off the fact that u can perfectly get rid off bloodstains if ur a girl</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>:</b> Yeah</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>:</b> Why do you think there's so many female murderers out there</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> well i think thats an unfair advantage &gt;:/</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>:</b> Please tell me you're not planning to end someone's life</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>:</b> It's still midday</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>: </b>And why are we talking about periods</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> just because!!</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>wait if theres more female murderers then why are we only seeing guy mugshots on tv</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>: </b>What do you think</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> oh my god</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> queens</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> omg samu</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> how can i get periods</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>: </b>Turn off your fucking phone</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>: </b>also if u still have some pocket money left dont forget to buy some crackers to lure more little creatures</p><hr/><p>killer crowz<br/>members: <br/>Tanaka Ryuunosuke (BALDI)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>Nishinoya Yuu (ROLLINGTHUNDERR)<br/>Kinoshita Hisashi (pickledginger)<br/>Narita Kazuhito (lowercasebaldi)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Monday, 02:10 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>I AM SO SORRY</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF YOUR MAGAZINES FROM THE BURNER BY NOON</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>YESESYS U DID TELL ME</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERRR</b><b>: </b>OHHHH ARE YOU GUYS HAVING A JOINT HOME ECO CLASS OR WHAT THAT SOUNDS FUN!!!!!!</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>PLEASE TAKE YOUR MAGAZINES</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>THEYRE HIGHLY FLAMMABLE</p><p><b>lowercasebaldi</b><b>:</b> oh no</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERRR</b><b>: </b>OH SHIT</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> TANAKA PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT RID OF IT CLASS 2-2 IS GONNA USE THEM</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>:</b> I DIDNT.SRRY IM OMW</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> T A N A K A</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>:</b> WAIT</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>:</b> IN MY DEFENSE I //DID// TAKE MY MAGAZINES BUT I JUST REALIZE I DIDNT TAKE EVERYTHING</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> HOW'S THAT IN UR DEFENSE</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>???? ?? THATS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT????</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>DONT SHIFT BLAME IM AGAINST SHIFT BLAMING</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>OKAY JUST</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b>: just tell me where exactly you put it</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>UM</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>NEXT TO THE STOVE</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>I USED TO WIPE THE OILS BC IT'S AN OLD MAGAZINE ANYWAY</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>TANAKA FUCKING RYUUNOSUKE THAT;S EXTREMELY HAZARDOUS</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>:</b> IM SSORY</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERRR</b><b>:</b> DUDE DID YOU HEAR THAT</p><p><b>lowercasebaldi</b><b>:</b> ???? ?? Explosions????</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>AJSHS+##-°¢[#-HSJSNj°£]}∆</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>OH NO</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>IT WAS AN ACCIDENT</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>HOW IS THAT AN ACCIDENT WHY DID YOU BRING THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>IM STRESSED OUT I GUESS</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>AND BESIDES KIYOKO-SANN SPORT MAGAZINES TEND TO SOOTHE ME??</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>IM TERRIBLY SORRY IM OMW THERE TO HELP THEM NOW</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>asdkdldhgkl</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>oh christ the teachers are gonna kill me</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>:</b> WHY YOU? IT'S ME WHO BROUGHT IT IN</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>NO BECAUSE I FUCKING LET YOU BRING IT IN</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>BUT ITS STILL MY FAULT!!!</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>HHHGHDNDJK</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>im gonna cry</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>: </b>NOOOOO ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU SOMEHOW</p><p><b>BALDI</b>: IM SOS RRY</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERRR</b><b>: </b>so basically, u did NOT just blow up the entire home eco class with SPORTS magazine!!! thats an epic win for the sports ppl</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>NO IT IS //NOT// AN EPIC WIN</p><p><b>lowercasebaldi</b><b>:</b> poor class 2-2, thank god I heard it's not that big of an explosion</p><p><b>lowecasebaldi</b><b>: </b>no one got hurt but everyone's hair r toasted</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERRR</b><b>: </b>who's in class 2-2?</p><p><b>BALDI</b><b>:</b>FUCK</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>KINOSHITAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><hr/><p>next batch of pain<br/>members: <br/>Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Tuesday, 08:33 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> i just got back from another oikawa tragedy™</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> ayyyy lmao</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>did anyone die when i was absent</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> well</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Ennoshita's teammates had set fire to their school's home eco classroom last night. He's been ranting to me since</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> oof</p><p><b>creampuff</b>: yikes</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> u ok tho <em><b>@</b></em><em><b>ennoshitty</b></em></p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> it's cool</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b>: Akaashi kept sending me memes so i think im ok now</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>yoooooo akaashi sends you memes??</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> do i need spill my life stories for u to send me your premium goods akaashi babe 😳👉👈</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> I mean sure</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> allow me to listen to your latest personal affairs</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> ay but im open to some rants too u can count on me &lt;3</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> DONT LISTEN TO HIM HE'LL USE IT FOR BLACKMAIL</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>rude yahababy &lt;3</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> BEGONE SATAN</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>I've got sooo much dirt on u &lt;3</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>THIS IS AN ABUSE OF POWER</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> O nice everyone's online</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> wanna play uno</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> shirabu is not online</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b> <b>: </b> <b> <em>@</em> </b> <b> <em>shirabuu</em> </b></p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>wait he's online!!!!</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>He's online but he doesn't read the chat's messages</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>when your egirl is online but not for u,,,,, 😔</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>F</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>he said he has a practice match w inarizaki right????? thats a powerhouse school!!</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>That was last week. And no, it's a training camp not a practice match</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Ah.</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Actually, I was wondering why he didn't talk more about that training camp he had.</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> i mean our resident noble shiratorizawa student™ doesn't talk much abt his life anyway lol</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>noble lmao</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> what, r u actually curious (eye.emoji)</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>FOR SEARCHING DIRTS YEAH</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>GIVE IT UP CREAMBOY</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>DONT CALL ME THAT</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> that sounds like a stripper name</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> yahaba, ur all set</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> sjshdjk</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Of course that's the first thing I read in this chatroom. Of fucking course</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> shiraboo!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>futacoochie</b>: ayyy my man</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>first, F to Ennoshita because I admit I'd rather jump off a bridge than putting myself into that.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> shdhj thanbnk yuo</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> I see you're talking about the training camp with Inarizaki. I don't mind sharing but it's been pretty boring tbh</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Nah just tell, might be a good opportunity to know your potential opponents</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>I guess</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> DID YOU MEET ANY SMOKIN HOT BABES</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> HMU</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> ofc he's askin that lmaooo</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> wait what we're not talking about volleyballs?</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>SHHHHHH PRIORITIES</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>priorTITTIES</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> smh</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Well, Tendou-san did say they're all, I quote, "pretty."</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Idk if I can trust him with that but I don't think he's wrong too.</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> ???? ?? did u just say that</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Well, surely my looks are okay. Not better, but okay.</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>aww baby ur also beautiful xoxo</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>yea sis ur gucci</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Your compliments are making me sick</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>You're beautiful, Shirabu. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> your hair is epic</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Thank you</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> what the fuck is this conversation</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Anyway,</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> the camp went great, they're also very good people. We only won 40% of the matches, they're terrifyingly skilled at volleyball. Not to mention, the twins.</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> OHHHHHHHH</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>DID U MANAGE TO SNATCH SOME NUMBERS</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> .....about that</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>what</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>OH?</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> OH MY GOOOOOOOD</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> You've grown, Shirabu.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> i shed a tear omg</p><p><b>shirabuu</b>: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Even Ushijima-san managed to get their captain's number, I say they're very friendly people for him to open up like that</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>new addition to the captain group I guess</p><p><b>shirabuu</b>: YEAH ABOUT THAT</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>USHIJIMA-SAN HAS BEEN SMILING A LOT LATELY LOOKING @ HIS PHONE</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> (photo.jpg) [a photo of Ushijima holding his phone in a bus, taken from 2 seat rows in front of him]</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>???? smile where</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> That's his usual face?</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> NO LOOK AT THE EDGE OF HIS LIPS HE'S REALLY SMILING</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> It could be either Oikawa Tooru in the gc again or he's genuinely interested in this Inarizaki captain</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> tea</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> it's 9 pm and we're talking the captains' love life lets gooo</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Idk if it's actually love??? Usually his smiles are different</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>shiratozawa's strange protectiveness towards Ushiwaka is actually really scary</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> you're the one to talk!!</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> whatever do you mean?</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> lmaoooooooooo</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>So anyway</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Considering this is a "next captain" gc so I did ask for theirs</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> oh no</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> quite shocking</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shirabu</em> </b> <b>  </b> <b> <em>Kenjirou</em> </b> <b> <em> (</em> </b> <b> <em>shirabuu</em> </b> <b> <em>) added </em> </b> <b> <em>Miya</em> </b> <b>  </b> <b> <em>Atsumu</em> </b> <b> <em> (</em> </b> <b> <em>thebettermiya</em> </b> <b> <em>) to the chat</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>heyyyyyy ;))</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>no</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> oh yeah the steps</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> Good evening, sir.</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>greetings sapling</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: ???</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: okay hi</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: new people</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: what is this</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: kenjirou-kun is that you</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Yes, hello</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>KENJIROU-KUN</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>WHAT THE HELL FIRST NAME BASIS ALREADY</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>He does that to everyone.</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> anyway, these are the bitches I've told you about</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: ah</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> awww you tell stories abt us!!</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> im terushima yuuji aka THE COOLEST GUY YOULL EVER MEET BABY</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: oooo im sure ;)</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> WOOOOOOOOOO</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>I'm Ennoshita Chikara from Karasuno, you can call me Enno, Shita, Chikara, or any variations as long it's not fucking stupid</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>stop slandering me</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> oshitachik is a very valid nickname</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>u can call Futakuchi a dumbass</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> what have I ever done to u :((</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>u lost 1/4 of our coupons last time we hung out</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> im Yahaba btw, Aoba Johsai</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> what's up kids I'm Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani. Just call me Akaashi. I like peace and quiet</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> You already know me, I'm Shiratorizawa's Setter</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: oooo what's this chat abt</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>nasty fun times</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> NO</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>this chat was made by Bokuto-san from Fukurodani and Kuroo-san from Nekoma two training camps ago, they said us as the "next gen captain" gotta bond and shit</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>it was only me, akaashi and fukunaga that time and it escalated from there</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> that was such a peaceful time</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> ik</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>:so basically, standing strong to fulfill the 3rd year boomers' wishes</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>YESS THATS IT</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> THIS GUY GETS IT</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: welp thanks for adding me here ig it's good to widen my social circles</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: yall cool</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> im Miya Atsumu, im the twin with blondish hair. just call me atsumu bc it'll get confusing bc you'd probably end up meeting my brother anywayyz</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> yes yes ur hair look sexie</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: INDEED</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> your hair is piss colored</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Mustard hair looking ass</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>ITS NOT PISS OR MUSTARD IT'S G O L D E N  Y E L L O W </p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>honey the salt, u dropped it</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> forgive me for asking, but you're the next cap? not Miya Osamu? bc looking at Inarizaki's captains, they tend to choose someone like Kita-san, Daichi-san, or even Ushijima-san.</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>basically, a moral compass</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> hahahahhaaaaaahaaaaaaaa</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> u ok akaashi??</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> No.</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>So, Atsumu-san?</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>ofc someone's gonna ask that smh</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>sensitive topic?</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b>nah its cool</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b>me being the next captain is not official yet but</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> I know ppl know samu as "the calmer version" of me and all, but thats the thing</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>he's WAY too chill abt volleyball rn</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>if you know osamu irl u ought to not give him any responsibilities bc he's a manchild outside the coURT</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>relatable</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> but he's still reliable though so cant hate him</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> relatable</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> samu is a great guy rly</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>DONT TELL HIM I SAID ALL THAT THOUGH I'D RATHER DIE</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> relat a b l e</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>stop saying that</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>and samu is implying that he might not continue volleyball after highschool and idk how to feel abt that</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>i mean, he didn't technically tell that straight to my face (yet?), but im piecing it together myself</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>UGHH IDK i dont wann talk abt it rn UGHHHH</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Atsumu, I just added you here out of nowhere so just relax &amp; just tell us what makes you uncomfortable okay</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> wtf r u being so considerate</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>do not trust this man</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Shut up this is basic hospitality</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>quick someone change the topic before it gets weird</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> ANYWAY ATSUMU</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> WYD</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>IM PLAYING TETRIS</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>im just chillin in cedar rapids</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>ARE YOU FUCKING</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>QUOTING HILLARY CLINTON</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> ;)</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>: </b>OH MY GOD WE GOT EM</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>WE WON MR STARK</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> THERE'S MORE OF YOU.</p><p><b>shirabuu</b> <b>:</b></p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>fuck</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>SO YOU DIDNT KNOW SHIRABU AHABSJSMS</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>I did not think this through</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>17 years of living with osamu doesn't help and</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> something tells me im gonna regret every second of this</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> youre not wrong</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> DONT SCARE HIM AWAY</p><hr/><p>goggle<br/>members:<br/>Fukunaga Shouhei (manekinekoo)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Wednesday, 04:30 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> cat pics</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>cute cat pics</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>petting cat murmurs</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>try not to laugh cat edition</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>cat</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> This is still not google fukunaga, sorry</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b> <b>:</b></p><p><b>manekinekoo</b> <b>:</b></p><p><b>manekinekoo</b> <b>:</b></p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> oh</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>ohmygod im sorry i did it again</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>im just gonna</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> go</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>no no no it's ok!</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>here</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vulq1Bc0TYU">[link.cattiktok]</a></p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>:)</p><hr/><p>next batch of pain<br/>members: <br/>Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Saturday, 05:33 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>IM COLD</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>oh damn is your heater broken?</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>noooo they're still functioning!!</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>I knoooowww theyre still functioning buttttttttt</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> hnghhhhh softttt warmmmmmm cuddlessssss</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> felt cute, might send virtual hugs or sum idk 💕💕</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>AW THANKS BABEYYYY 💕💕💕💕💕💕💕</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> but seriously im about to freeze myself please send help</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> im having another oikawa flashbacks i cant</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Well thats troubling</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>Please dont die I haven't even finished some police reports, don't make me do another one</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Did someone in Karasuno get arrested again?</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> yes.</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> (thatsroughbuddy.png)</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>cant you sacrifice a teeny tiny time-y for meeeee?? lov u sis &lt;3</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Please consume anything warm and use blankets or something</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>swallow the heater</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> DONT</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> do NOT eat the heater you'll die</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> tch</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> ANYWAYS</p><p><b>futacoochie</b><b>:</b> is the boba date still up tomorrow</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Yes!</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> Ofc!!!!!</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>bOBbBAaaAAAAAAAA</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some hcs/fun fact about this chapter<br/>• the youth camp gc is just sakusa, hoshiumi and atsumu bickering abt the littlest thing while komori laughs in the background and kageyama is suffering (the youngest one in the group won't get into their bullshit bc he just knows things that could happen)<br/>• please help chigaya he doesn't even know why he's there<br/>• wait for the next update of the miya twins cockroach farm<br/>• the next gen caps are mostly chill and tired of their teammates' shit so they!!! have dates on sundays to relax (terushima is the the team's guide to everything in their hangouts)<br/>• as much as I love yamamoto, I rly think Fukunaga fits as the next captain bc that one time he managed to stop taketora and kenma from fighting by throwing water to them sjshsk BABY<br/>• idk maybe i'll make yamamoto a captain afterall. who knows!<br/>• fukunaga was in the chat in their early days but didn't talk much, and got super embarrassed after the google search accident(s)<br/>• fukunaga will come back soon dw!!!!<br/>• and about inarizaki, osamu is very ok with atsumu being a captain, it's too much work and he's lowkey pissed when people thought he's angry about it, when he's not. "im bot salty lmao 'tsumu deserves it" "bullshit i dont believe you" "what do you want from me i"<br/>• still took the vice captain position tho<br/>• besides osamu would GLADLY do anything to get into higher authority if it means to get under atsumu's skin<br/>• miya twins only have exactly one (1) braincell.<br/>• futakuchi and terushima are a match made from heaven. watch your wallets and your mental sanity<br/>• LEAVE ENNOSHITA ALONE SMH HE'S HAD ENOUGH OF YALLS BULLSHIT<br/>• "Karasuno captains are the alphas of all alphas bc they can survive almost everything, even God himself" - Terushima probably<br/>• their gc topics r usually rants and vents about their depressing life affairs that almost always escalated to memes<br/>• courtesy to akaashi</p><p>&gt;you can request anything (prompt, person, team etc) and I'll make them appear/squeeze em in!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hey sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>james charles cult ft. shiratorizawasn't</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also follow my IG <a href="https://www.instagram.com/yyuuraii/">yyuuraii</a> for art hwahhhhh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ushiwaka cult™<br/>members: <br/>Tendou Satori (#1CRACKHEAD)<br/>Semi Eita (semieitas)<br/>Ohira Reon (benkei)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Kawanishi Taichi (mehhh)<br/>Yamagata Hayato (yamagotchaballs)<br/><em>Goshiki</em><em>Tsutomu</em><em> (</em><em>GOSHIKITSUTOMU</em><em>)</em> •<b>muted from the chat</b>•</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Monday, 09:13 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> my boi got a new plant☆</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> (image.sent) - [a selfie of tendou doing a piece sign and Ushijima watering a small aloe plant while humming to himself in the background] -</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs: </b>woah</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> What is that?</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> he said it some kind of succulent</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>(11x images.sent)</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>shit thats cute</p><p><b>benkei:</b> They're adorable!</p><p><b>semieitass</b>: u haven't seen it? I thought ur in the same dorm room as wakatoshi, reon</p><p><b>benkei:</b> I still have some things to do, I'm at the teacher's lounge and i cant go back yet</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> @ THE THIRD PICTURE HE OPENED HIS MOUTH IS HE TALKING TO YOU OR THE PLANT</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> THE PLANT!!</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> (video.sent) [a minute long video of Ushijima continuously watering the plants while saying "Please grow big and strong"]</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> that's so adorable i</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> tell ushijima-san i said hi to the new plant</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> just come to his room!! he won't mind lol</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> We're not dumb enough to sneak out past curfew, Tendou-san.</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>relaxxx i have ☆my ways☆</p><p><b>benkei: </b>dont tell me you're</p><p><b>benkei:</b> still using the vents to go sneak out</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>XP</p><p><b>benkei: </b>satori</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> M Y  W A Y</p><p><b>#!CRACKHEAD: </b>MY WAY</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> OR THE HIGHWAY</p><p><b>benkei:</b> satori we talked about this</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> its fineヽ(°◇° )ノ im the only one who r thin enough to fit and crawl in the vents and theres a path leading directly to my dorm room~</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> no one will find out abt it so im gucci ☆</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> it's gotta be dirty though ughhhhh</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> remind me to never be Tendou Satori's lawyer because I cannot find any reason to justify and defend his actions.</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> duhh I get to see wakatoshi!!</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Fair point.</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>: </b>mood</p><p><b>benkei: </b>No! thanks for the plant pics to bless our evening satori, but please come back to your dorm room before 10</p><p><b>benkei:</b> As the mom friend of the group i am legally obliged to force you to do what i say</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>I thought im the mom of the group?????? tf</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> you're the wine aunt</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> ?? what do wine aunts do</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> just sit there w ur lil wine in a red solo cup, be pretty and shoot out occasional snarky comments</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> but that's what shirabu does everyday!!</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> kenjirou-kun is the raging hormonal 14 year old whore sister in this family</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> sjshdjdk</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>EXCUSE ME?</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> I SPAT MY DRINk</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> LMFAOOOO</p><p><b>benkei:</b> I am,</p><p><b>benkei: </b>SO GLAD we decided to leave goshiki out of this</p><p><b>benkei:</b> smh very inappropriate</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>yes sure but it made ME the main target of Tendou-san's insults!</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>theyre not insults theyre my way to show affection ☆</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> that sounds extremely unhealthy</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> Goshiki cant read all these texts right?</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Yes, he can only read the last texts before we muted him.</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> and SURE call me whatever you want but you guys are getting it too because I will NOT tolerate this unfair behaviour.</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> just say that we've established the mom friend, wine aunt and the</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> "whore sister"</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>then Kawanishi is the family's gremlin</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> he skips school and juuls in the toilet because he looks and acts like it</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> omg</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>SICK BURNN</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> ehhh sure I'll take it</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> are you fucking</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> ur saying u //actually// juul?</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> i will neither confirm nor deny that statement</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I've seen your juul charger Kawanishi, you ain't slick</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>oh noooo</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>not my juuuul</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>are you actually distressed or just messing with us I dont understand</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>: </b>shirabu you're in the same room as kawanishi, what face is he making rn?</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> he's locked himself in the bathroom since half an hour ago</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>now I finally know exactly the reason why.</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> what does the mom friend have to say about this? <b><em>@benkei</em></b></p><p><b>benkei:</b> I</p><p><b>benkei:</b> Please juul responsibly</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> JUUL RESPONSIBLY HAHAAAA</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>: </b>OMG REON WYD</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> &gt;&lt;</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>if im the juul addict then Tendou-san is the meth addict</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> am i though? (☆^o^☆)</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> we been knew</p><p><b>momfriend: </b>we been..... knew........</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Living up to your nickname, I see</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>iconic</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> what r u talking abt (^_−)☆</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> and Yamagata-san is the idiot underachiever middle child that is only there to tell their siblings' wrongdoings to get noticed by their parents</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> ???? BUT I /AM/ ONE OF THE BEST LIBEROS IN THR PREFECTURE</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> whos very insecure about their success in life and kept bringing out their old golden age to feel better and validated</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>: </b>???? IM YOUR SENIOR WHYA RE YOU TALKING TO ME LIKE THIS</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>LMAOOO KAWANISHI WENT HARD ON THAT ONE</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>That's suspiciously specific what the hell</p><p><b>benkei: </b>Kawanishi honey are you projecting</p><p><b>benkei:</b> do u wanna talk it out</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> nope im just stating the facts</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> WHAT FACTS IT'S JUST YOU BEING DISRESPECTFUL</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> yeah and u got the gayest nickname in this chatroom</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> #FACTS</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> even i cant come up with that name ☆<b><br/></b></p><p><b>yamagotchaballs: </b>I MEANT CATCHING V <em>BALLS</em></p><p><b>yamagotchaballs: </b>I AM A L I B E R O<em><br/></em></p><p><b>yamagotchaballs: </b>WHAT WERE YOU THINKINH<em><br/></em></p><p><b>yamagotchaballs: </b>NOW IC ANT UNSEE</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Yamagata Hayato (yamagotchaball) changed his nickname to (yamagotcha)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>yamagotchaballs: </b>not another word</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> aw no fun</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> kk sorry</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> The extremely angsty law-driven middle child then</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>That's still very specific</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> ok raging hormonal 14 year old whore sister</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I AM SEVENTEEN</p><p><b>yamagotchaballs</b><b>:</b> THATS WHAT YOURE WORRIED ABOUT?</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> sjshdkd i cant with this</p><p><b>semieitass </b>my stomach hurts from laughing too mucj</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> i will punch your guts</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>lmaoo can u even reach it</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>I WILL BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> shhhh Goshiki is the baby</p><p><b>benkei:</b> i</p><p><b>benkei: </b>just baby? a baby?</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>yes</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>or maybe a jackjack kind of baby from the incredibles</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> same vibes</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>approved!!</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> isn't that nice! we finna make a cute family ☆</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>absolutely disgusting</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> this family is extremely dysfunctional and we will NOT survive in the same roof for longer than an hour</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> An hour? Bet the house will explode in 10 min</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> yes bc ur raging whore tendencies cant be contained☆</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>I AM NOT A RAGINF</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> HORMONAL WHORE</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> he's refusing to accept the facts your honor</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> 69 years in gay baby jail</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>FUCK OFF</p><p><b>benkei:</b> Can we PLEASE drop this conversation I have a headache</p><p><b>benkei: </b>and it's almost 10</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> ok mom ♡</p><p><b>benkei: </b>and YOU better be in your room by then before I confiscate your cocaine</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>noooooooooooo</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> jesus reon ur still going with this</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>wait then what's wakatoshi?</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>daddy</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> definitely daddy</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p><b>#1crackhead: </b>OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> jesus christ</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> what kind of daddy (eye.emoji)</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> home sweet alabamaaaa</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>country roadss take me homeeeeee</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>☆☆☆gotta preserve the best genes in the family yall ☆☆☆</p><p><b>yamagotcha: </b>N O</p><p><b>benkei: </b>GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS AND SLEEP</p><p><b>benkei: </b> <em>REPENT</em></p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> i hate this fucking family</p><hr/><p>o dear oh dear gorgeous<br/>members:<br/>Ohira Reon (benkei)<br/>Goshiki Tsutomu (GOSHIKITSUTOMU)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Monday, 09:53 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU: </b>Ohira-san! Why is everyone still online at this hour but the main chatroom is dead silent??</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU: </b>a reminder that you shouldn't even use your phones past curfew!!</p><p><b>benkei:</b> It's nothing sweetie</p><p><b>benkei:</b> You better go to sleep too, the lights are gonna be off in a few min</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMI:</b> Ok!!</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU: </b>I'm about to go to sleep too, so sleep well Ohira-san!!!</p><p><b>benkei: </b>never change Goshiki</p><p><b>benkei: </b>never change</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> ok??</p><hr/><p>volleyball fuckers (NO WE'RE JUST CAPTAINS)<br/>members: <br/>Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>Bokuto Koutaro (HOOTERS)<br/>Sawamura Daichi (deadchi)<br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)<br/>Moniwa Kaname (moniwa^^)<br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Kita Shinsuke (shinsuke_)<br/>Daishou Suguru (sssnake)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Thursday, 07:23 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru: </b>hey u guys 😢</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>My lips forgot what a kiss felt like 😢😢😢</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>me too bitch u aint special</p><p><b>moniwa^^: </b>My arms forgot what a hug feels like</p><p><b>deadchi: </b>my heart forgot how love feels like</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> my dick forgot how a can of baked beans feels like</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> BO WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> I MEANT WHAT I SAID</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> I see everyone is still very cultured. Good.</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> kita no</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>my hand forgot what kuroo's face felt like</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> what</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> .</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> dude thats gay</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> NO IT'S A SLAP</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> I MEANT SLAP</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>GOD I JUST REALIZED</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> ITS A FUCKING SLAP</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> I WILL NOT HESITATE TO THROW HANDS</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> youre trying too hard daishou</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> anyway, whats up with you all the sudden oikawa?</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> i wanna!!! rant!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Existential crisis hour starts at 11, Oikawa-kun.</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> asdhsjhfk</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> what do you wanna talk abt anyway??</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> bet its abt his sex life</p><p><b>queentoru:</b> NO EW</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> well i mean youre not too far off 👉👈</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> LMAOOOOO</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> AJSVSJSBSK</p><p><b>moniwa^^: </b>oh no</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> NO</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>GET OUT</p><p><b>deadchi: </b>THIS IS NOT YOUR LAND</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>GEEZ FINE I'LL FIND ANOTHER CHATROOM</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> you guys suck</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Well, it's perfectly normal for boys our age to talk about our love lives. Personally I don't mind hearing a few things from you, Oikawa.</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> I'm genuinely curious as well.</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>KITA-CHAN NO TFFF</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM USHIWAKA</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> I came as soon as I heard that you were having problems?</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>I</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> WHICH ONE OF YOU</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>KUROO DMED HIM</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>BRO WHAT IS THIS BETRAYAL</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>T E T S U - C H A N</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> WHO DOESNT WANT TO MAKE FUN OF U WHEN U WHINE LMAO SO I CALLED USHIWAKA BC HES NOT AROUND TO WITNESS IT</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> OUTSTANDING MOVE</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> FUCK YOU TETSU-CHAN</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> IM GONNA GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TGEN</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>PUSSYYYYY</p><p><b>moniwa^^: </b>asdfghjkl</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> What a shame. Thought that this could be a bonding activity T.T</p><p><b>deadchi: </b>kita please stop</p><p><b>sssnake: </b>what the fuck is this chat</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>?</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>What is going on?</p><p><b>moniwa^^: </b>You don't wanna know, Ushijima-san</p><hr/><p>HEY SISTERS 💅💅<br/>members: <br/>Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Thursday, 07:40 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru:</b> IM JUST GONNA "WHINE" HERE THEN</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> LMFAO</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>FUCK OFF</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>owo whats this</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>so my recent gf broke up wit me!!!!!!!</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> yikes</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> lameeee i thought it was something juicy smh</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> "recent gf" damn can't even remember her name?? cringe</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>I bet you don't even remember your mother's birthday</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>relaxxxxx, and it's just a gf lol</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: most of them r annoying anyways</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>u forgot to drink ur respec women juice king</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>no one be disrespecting any queens in my watch</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> simp</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> nooo u dont understand</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> shes not JUST any gf</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>she was my skincare supplier kind of gf</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> she works part time at a god-tier beauty salon and spa and i get to have their premium ones EARLY</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>HOLY SHITE</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>IKR</p><p>queentooru: SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME CHOOSING VBALL OVER HER, TOLD ME TO QUIT AND STUFF</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> I MEAN I GUESS IT'S MY FAULT BC I DITCHED HER FOR VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE A FEW TIMES</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> BUT <em>HE</em>Y</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> HOW CAN SHE BREAK UP WITH YA WITH JUST BC OF THAT</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>I KNOWW SIS I KNOWWWWw</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> THATS SO UNCALLED FOR</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>SO WHERE CAN YA BUY UR SKINCARE NOW</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>IM STILL FIGURING THAT OUT!!!! ಥ.ಥ</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>stop ur making this a cringe compilation</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> so ur only dating her bc of that? sounds very opportunistic to me</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>in my defense, she's the one who confessed!! she's cute and can cook too, and the fact that she works part time @ a spa is a huge bonus!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> cringe</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>SMH why are u even here in this gc!!!! do u even take care of your face ugh</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> nahh im just naturally pretty like that;))) no beauty products needed loooool</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>and weren't u the one who added me here</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> THIS IS BLASPHEMy</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>where do you buy YOUR shit then atsu-chan??</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> sorry babe i promised my dealer not to tell, he's shy lol</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> suspicious!!!!!</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>Someone from your team?</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>Yep &gt;&lt;</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> ooooo i think i know who it is lmao</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> shhh</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>JUST SPILL</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> I NEED TO GET A NEW DEALER</p><p><b>thebettemiya:</b> NOOOOO he's keeping it lowkey. he can and will absolutely snap my neck so im not taking chances sowwy</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> USELESS</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYONE</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>dont worry babe i gotchu</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Kuroo Tetsurou (tetsuhoe) added Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>he's fukurodani 2nd setter, akaashi keiji 👁</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> ?</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>holy shit is that you in your profile pic</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>? Yes, it is me</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>HELLO SIR U ARE VERY PRETTY</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>??? Thabk you????? You've called me pretty a few times already, Atsumu-kun</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> Kuroo-san why am I here</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> this oikawa, hes a dumbass and needs skincare supplies</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> Okay? And why are you asking me?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> do u not have a skincare routine??</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>No?</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> AAJSGAJSNSHSK</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>THATS SO UNFAIR</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>SO YOU GOT THAT PRETTY FACE WITHOUT PUTTING ANY EFFORT AT ALL????? YOU JUST WALK AROUND AND DO SHIT WITHOUT BEING PARANOID THAT SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN TO UR FACE IF UR NOT BEING CAREFUL?? JFC SCREW THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE FOR THIS UNFAIRNESS</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>Um</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> you're also pretty, Oikawa-san.</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>And the fact that you have put a lot of effort to maintain that is admirable.</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>i</p><p><b>queentooru</b>: thats SO unfair aka-chan!!!! now i dont have a reason to be pissed @ u hmphhhhh</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>..Aka-chan? Okay?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>LMAOOO U DONT HAVE TO LIE AKAASHI</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>SHUT UPPP TETSU-CHAN I NEED TO RECOVER</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>FROM WHAT</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> HIS COMPLIMENTS ARE TOO FUCKIGN BRUTAL</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>I'm sorry? I guess?</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>omg dont apologize keiji-kun i want ya to call me pretty too 💦💦</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> ...uhh</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> well You're very pretty too, Atsumu-kun.</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>WOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>MY OVARIES EXPLODED WITH EUPHORIA</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> IS HIS IMPACT THAT BIG</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> U DONT UNDERSTAND</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> AKAASHI YOU CAN DROP THE ACT NOW</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>No, I'm not lying, I truly think that everyone here is exceptionally beautiful.</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> That means you too, Kuroo-san. No matter what everyone says about your choice of hairstyle. I personally think it's cool. Fits your persona, not in a bad way, of course. </p><p>
  <b>tetsuhoe:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>tetsuhoe:</b>
</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>o</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>ok you know what im keeping you here</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>for moral support</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>seconded</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> I WANT TO HEAR YOU CALL ME BEAUTIFUL EVERYDAY AKA-CHANNNN</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>I don't mind but um</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>how'd that help you with your original plans with me? I don't have beauty products that you wanted, so I think my presence would be useless here.</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>NO</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>DONT EVER SAY THAT AKA-CHAN</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>??? I didn't mean it in a self-deprecating way</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> ok ya know what!! We didnt get anythin out of it besides yer lovely presence so im just gonna add someone that crossed my mind &gt;&lt;</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> idk if he cares about skincare but he has all these weird cleansing shit</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> it's hard to convince him to do anythin so just pretend ya guys understand basic hygiene</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> Ah.</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> omg who even</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya) added Sakusa Kiyoomi (mrclean) to the chat</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru:</b> ??????????????????????!</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>hey</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> no</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Sakusa Kiyoomi (mrclean) left the chat</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> OH COME ON OMI-KUN</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya) added Sakusa Kiyoomi (mrclean) to the chat</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>DONT LEAVE ME LIKE THAT</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>WHAT DO YOU WANT</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> I refuse to talk to you unless it's absolutely necessary </p><p><b>mrclean: </b>which never happens</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>UR SAKUSA FROM ITACHIYAMA</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> he is!!</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>UR ONE OF THE BEST ACES IN THE COUNTRY UM</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> Yes, I am Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> I think I've also seen you before in Volleyball Monthly. Oikawa, wasn't it?</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> ASDFHKJJHFG</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>are u srsly fangirling right now</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>Let him have this</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>!!! you know me !!!</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>well i mean OF COURSE you know me!!!!</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> I guess.</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> omg</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> Say, Itachiyama had defeated Shiratorizawa multiple times in the Nationals right</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>Of course</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>From the video tapes of ur matches u and Ushiwaka looked very friendly with each other</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>Yes, I know Wakatoshi-kun personally</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> ugh first name basis ew</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> u deadass called me tetsu-chan in the first week that we met</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> shut up tetsu-chan</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> Where are you going with this</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> PLEASE tell me you have taken a pic of ushiwaka crying after losing at some point</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> Wow</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> AHAHGHAHAHAHA</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>OOPS WATCH OUTTT GETTIN A LIL DESPERATE THERE PAL</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> SHUT UP I NEED BLACKMAILING MATERIAL</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>YEA BUT U DID IT SO SHAMELESSLY LMAO U JUST MET THE GUY</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> YES BUT WE CAN GET CLOSER LATER</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> please don't</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>Ahhh then you are the OIkawa person Wakatoshi-kun has been telling me about</p><p><b>qeentooru: </b>HE FUCKI N G</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> HE FUCKING T A L K S ABOUT ME?</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> awwww</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> DONT "AWW" IT'S FUCKING CREEPY????????????????</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> jesus this is too good</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> Well you didn't even ask what kind of things Ushijima-san had been telling him, you know</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> I DONT CARE??? EVERYTHINF THAT CAME OUT OF HIS MOUTH IS BULLSHIT</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>So every time he complimented your setting and jump serves were 'bullshit', then? I see.</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>hmppppph he says that to me ALL the time!! I know for a FACT that that doesnt mean shit</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>There it is. This is the tsundere troupe I've been looking for</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> I am thriving</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> AKA-CHAN SHUT UP</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> To each their own, I guess</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>I mean, you must be very talented if Wakatoshi-kun holds you in high regards. So you're okay in my eyes.</p><p>
  <b>queentooru: </b>
</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>SHIT</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> OH FUCK YOU SAID THE 'T' WORD</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>OMI-KUN YA STUPID</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> Excuse me?</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>the 't' word u mentioned is triggering him</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>You mean talented?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>SHUT UP</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> D</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>D</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>D</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> D</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> D</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> D</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b>: D</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>DONT LOOK AT HIS WRETCHED TEXTS OIKAWA</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>REMEMBER THAT YOURE SPECIAL IN YOUR OWN WAY, DONT LET PEOPLE TELL YOU OTHERWISEPLEAsE THEY DONT KNOW THE TRUE U</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>YER DOING AMAZING SWEETIE</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>YOUVE WORKED HARD AND YOUVE GOTTEN BETTER AT HANDLING EMOTIONS YOURSELF</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>what is happening</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>TOORU-KUN ARE YOU THERE</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>ANSWER US</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> oh my god CHILL I was just grabbing a drink</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> please don't do that again it's embarrassing</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>ARE YA OK</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>jesus christ IM OVER IT ALREADY</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> GOOD </p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> JUST CHECKING</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>Why are you two giving him a motivating sequence aggressively</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>dont worry abt it</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>Atsumu-kun and Kuroo-san were bashing you just a few minutes ago and now this what is happeninh</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> just guys being dudes</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> yer ok tho yeah???</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> smh IM FINE</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>but u know what?? Ushijima Wakatoshi and Shiratorizawa chat topics are now blacklisted!!!! stfu or i will shut u myself with my sweet and incredibly soFT AND MOISTURIZED</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>H A N D S</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> Oh and</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>Miya Atsumu, you still haven't explained why I'm here</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> OH YEAH</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>dont sweat the details, Omi-kun &lt;3 what if i just want ya here &gt;&lt;</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>you have 5 seconds before i shove an entire lysol down to your throat.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> TOORU-KUN NEEDS A NEW SKINCARE DEALER</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>That response took you exactly 8.5 seconds</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>SHIT</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> Wait till the next time I see you.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> (skull.emoji)</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>Anyway, I don't know what you're looking for, but I only use one of those skin cleanser types, not the special treatment kind of stuff because I don't see the point.</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> aw :(</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>Sorry I can't help.</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>You know, I don't have a picture of a crying Wakatoshi-kun but I do have some pictures of him eating with us a few weeks ago</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>(image.sent) - [a selfie of Komori holding his plate of pickled plums, with Sakusa and Ushijima in the background. Sakusa was covering his face while Ushijima's mouth was full with hayashi rice, completely unaware of his surroundings] -</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> Because I didn't do a thing to help, at least this could make it up for it.</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> NOOO WTF</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>THAT DOESNT MAKE UP SHIT</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>yoooo but my man's look kinda cute doe</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> That looked tasty aw</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> Well that's that, I'll take my leave then.</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> I'll tell Wakatohi-kun you said hello, Oikawa.</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>I DIDNT SAY THTA</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>FUCK OFF ALREADY</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>bye omi-kun!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> You're still dead to me. I'm still not over the cockroach talk.</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> Goodbye</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Sakusa Kiyoomi (mrclean) left the chat</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>HES SO MEANNNNNNN</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>what is this cockroach talk he speaks of</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> i just told the other gc that me and samu have a cockroach farm</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>what the shit</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> don't feel weird!! we never had one of those insects project thing in middle school, we've been missing out :(</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>yeah but out of all insects WHY COCKROACH</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> we're just quirky like that</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> did u know</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> cockroach milk exists</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>u sayin cockroaches have tiddies 😳</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>yes and its protein rich 😳</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>omg get me 10 bags of milk sis 😳</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>got it sis 😳</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>CAN WE F O C U S FOR A SEC</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>we ran out of leads cap</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>ya have anyone in mind??</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>tch</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> i rly dont wanna do this</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> whatevs im adding more pretty bitches</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> HOPEFULLY this chat can give me something good FOR ONCE</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru) added Semi Eita (semieitass) to the chat</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>ayyy</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>the oikawa tooru invited someone whos clearly from shiratorizawa</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>RIGHT after he had a breakdown over the 't' word</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> a shocker !</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> SHUT UP</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>we've put our differences aside; we're pageant pals off court</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> I would've added karasuno's mr refreshing but i know for a fact that he wouldn't tell me shit</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> i swear to god tendou if this is one of your otherworldly groupchats im gonna stab you to death and leave you to the dogs bc this has gone too fucking far</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> ????????????????</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>oh thank fuck you're not him</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>what is this groupchat?</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>THAT SCARED ME</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> WHAT HAD HE DONE TO MAKE YOU SAY THAT</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>TOO MANY TO FUCKING COUNT</p><p><b>semieiatass: </b>Ooooh it's Oikawa. its been a while</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>which reminds me</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> i noticed u unfollowed me on twt</p><p><b>semieitas:</b> did my consistently increasing swag finally make u feel insecure!!</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> NOOOOO MY FINGER JUST SLIPPED WHEN I CLICKED YOUR PROFILE</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>I FOLLOWED YOU AGAIN DIDN'T I</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> why are you even hanging out in my profile</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU CHECKING ME OUT</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> NO I FUCKING WASN'T</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>goodness this is getting good</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> Hold on I'm gonna go grab some food don't talk just yet</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> ya have been awfully quiet keiji-kun, i thought ya went offline but uve been reading????</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> yes blease don't mind me</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>'<em>BLEASE</em><em>'</em></p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> SURE JAN</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> AKA-CHAN!!!!!!</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> damn</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> i just realized u two have matching nicknames looool</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>what</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>OH</p><p><b>semieitass:</b> WHY IS MY NAME STILL HAS ASS IN IT</p><p><b>semieitass: </b>T E N D O U</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Semi Eita (semieitass) changed his nickname to (semi)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>semi:</b> i swear to god</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> if u got rid of the ass nickname does that mean you have no ass</p><p><b> thebettermiya: </b>just 'semi' sounds so bland tho!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru) changed Semi Eita (semi)'s nickname to (mcrsemi)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru: </b>ur welcome u ungrateful edgy tween brat</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>WE'RE THE SAME AGE</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> just tell me what the fuck u want and just go</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> right!!</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>i want a new skincare dealer!!! </p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> ugh</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>hold on let me ask my sister one sec</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>WOOOOOO FUCKING FINALLY</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>good for u good for u</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> about damn time</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>omg omg ok</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> here's what I want/need</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>(OIKAWATOORUSKINCAREROUTINE.doc) - [54 pages] -</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> honestly any product is fine as long as they contain these ingredients!!</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>54 PAGES LONG</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> DM me the summary or you're getting any. i am NOT reading all that</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>tch sureeeee</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>for someone asking for stuff you're a real nasty one</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>in bed? Yea yea i get that a lot</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>in your dreams looooool</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> u dont know that!!!</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> wanna find out? ;)</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>please stop talking before this goes on. I dont wanna hear some stranger storytelling his sex life</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> Oh no, please do.</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>OMG KEIJI-KUN UR STILL HERE</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>It's funny watching you guys interact.</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>It takes my mind off of things for a little bit.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> aww</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>Oikawa-san being a stubborn brat regarding any Ushijima-san related topics? You guys being immature but lowkey can still bullshit your way through because you're pretty? The fact that we have spent nearly 2 hours just chatting and looking for someone to sell Oikawa-san skin products? They are watering my crops thoroughly. no drought here, we fertile af.. This chatroom injects serotonins right into my heart.</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> the fuck kinda weird shit you're into</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>AKAASHI OMGGGG HAHAGSHAJAHAHA</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> U HAVE SAID THE SAME THING @ THE NEXT CAP GC KEIJI-KUN</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> THAT FIRST SENTENCE WAS A BLATANT LIE</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>Well too bad, im gonna leave after this skincare feud anyway. I have too many groupchats</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>When I say pretty, that means you are also very pretty, Semi-san. I've watched Shiratorizawa in the Nationals before, the way your hair flowed and the smile plastered on your face when you jump to set your teammates was surely a beautiful sight to see.</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>maybe another groupchat won't hurt</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> AAHAGSHSHAHAGA I CANT</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>WELCOME TO THE CHAT</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>one more addition to the pretty setters bitchesssss</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> gosh darn</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>never change Aka-chan, dont ever change</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> now that I think of it yea, we're all setters here</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>Except Kuroo-san</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> &gt;w&lt;</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> ew whats with the sudden emoticon;;</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> dw tetsurou-kunnn ur one pretty middle blocker 👉👈 no homo but still would smash</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>😳😳😳</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> Christ</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>anyway I just asked my sis</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>do you have any allergies?</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>I once hugged a cat and almost died</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> i didnt ask u? but good to know ig</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>RIP</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> nah i dont have any severe allergies</p><p><b>mcrsemi: <em>@queentooru</em> </b>she's fine with it, she said she can send them directly to your house so you can just give me your address</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>NO!!</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> ??</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>dont send it to my house, if it arrives when im not home my sis will use them instead!!</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>can't we meet so u could give it to me urself?</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>well you know for a FACT that i don't wanna waste time becoming an errand boy in the weekend</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>i'll pay for it anyway!!! or do u want some kind of a delivery fee also?? </p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> im living in dorms, in case u forgot</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> hnghhhhhhh</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> FINE i'll come to ur place!! gosh so annoying</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> oh?</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>DID YOU JUST AGREE TO GO TO SHIRATORIZAWA DORMATORIES</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> W I L L I N G L Y</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>SHUT UPPPPPPP</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>i choked on my bread hold on</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>wow</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>r u ok oikawa?</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> IM ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIC</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> WHEN CAN WE MEET</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>I mean, i can try to sneak out from the dorms and meet you in the entrance so you don't have to visit inside and run into you know who</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> WHAT THE HELL ITS NOT ABOUT USHIWAKA!!!!!</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>lmao i didn't even say any name</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> FUCK</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> GOT EM HAHA</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> i wasn't born yesterday bitch</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>whats the deal with you guys anyway?</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> what would u like to know!!!</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>By silently observing his behavior throughout this chatting session I have concluded that Oikawa Tooru-san might have some kind of romantic feelings towards Ushijima Wakatoshi-san but is too stubborn to admit it and the fact that they have been a long term rivals is not helping his case at all</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> in short, the author should've put Oikawa Tooru is Bad At Feelings in the tags</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> ????AKA-CHAN</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> shit I owe tendou 500 yen then</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>OMGHAHAHAAHA</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>HOW DARE YOU MAKE BETS ABOUT ME THE FUCK</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>HAVE YOU BEEN USING MY NAME TO GIVE ME BAD REP????</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>anyway, I'll stay in the dorms this weekend, how does Friday sound? or Saturday?</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>DONT CHANGR THE TOPIC YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>do you want your fucking skin products or not</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> SIGH</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> Yes I want them</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> but Friday is vball practice day!! Technically I can still go, but practice ends at 5 and Shiratorizawa is kinda far from Seijoh</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>Saturday then. I'm only available after 3 PM bc we also have a short vball practice that day. We'll be in dorms around 4 already though for individual studies</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> we only have morning practice on saturdays hmm</p><p><strong>queentooru:</strong> then I'll come at 5!! I'll text you when I got there</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> yeah yeah</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> Is it over</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> omg it's over</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>(airhorn.sfx)</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> NOPE. NO MORE TALKING. I CANT TAKE MORE OF THISS SLANDER ITS HURTINH ME</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> SEE YOU TOMORROW SEMI-CHANNN</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru) is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>DAMN HE RAN AWAY</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>very anticlimactic</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> loool</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:<em> @mcrsemi</em> </b>are u actually staying in this gc</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> i guess</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>i have around twenty other bets with Tendou and half of it involves oikawa and wakatoshi, the bet usually ends when we're up against each other in the tournament</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>like "bet u a piece of onigiri that wakatoshi will say "you should've come to Shiratorizawa" and followed by countless other praises for a solid 30 seconds before oikawa shuts him up" etc</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>basically an UshiOi bingo</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> yeah</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>USHIOI BIGNODHSHSSKJ</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> Hey eita-kun are ya onboard</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>'eita-kun'???? aren't you a year younger than me</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>answer his question coward</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> u call me coward one mORE TIME,</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>smh</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> well i dont mind???? as long as Wakatoshi is happy everything works for me idk</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>so it only leaves to oikawa and he's definitely not the nicest one out there</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> SAY IT LOUDER TO THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK</p><p><strong>mcrsemi: </strong>deadass</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>so i guess im gonna use this opportunity to dig some info and win some betz (eye.emoji)</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>Ah yes, drama.</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>WELCOME TO THE CLUB EITA-KUN</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>u better delete your messages though before he logs in again</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>on it</p><hr/><p>sakusanitize my HEART<br/>members:<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)<br/>Sakusa Kiyoomi (mrclean)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Thursday, 09:51 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>omi-kunnnnn</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> just askin</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>out of curiousity</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>ya can see who saves your pictures whenever ya send them right</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> yes</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>did he save em</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> He definitely did</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>omg</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>not sure if he deserves my blessing but we'll see</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>now get out of my dms before i block you for the hundredth time</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some fun facts/trivia abt this chapter:<br/>• I LOST 3/4 OF THIS CHAPTER WHILE WRITING SORRY FOR BEING LATE I SPENT A WHOLE DAY CRYING OVER IT<br/>• have we ever gotten the shiratorizawa dorm rooms list?? if we havent, here's my personal assortment lol<br/>• Ushijima-Reon, Shirabu-Kawanishi, Semi-Yamagata, Goshiki-Sagae (that one 1st year ball boy that Hinata befriended, ilysm baby), and Tendou has a room for himself/no one wants to room with him because every past traumatized roommates wouldn't be able to sleep and claimed Tendou had been speaking with ghosts and demons every night, even though it was just the sounds he makes when snoring<br/>• I wanted to add Soekawa in this but idk much about him because he's not a starter. So this fic is probably just gonna have these 8. Or do u want me to add him in with my own take of Soekawa??<br/>• I LOVE SHIRATORIZAWA AS FAMILY OK!!!! ESPECIALLY IF IT'S CIRCLING AROUNF USHIJMA OR MAYBE BABYING GOSHIKI BUT THATS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER<br/>• would u believe me if i told u that Kita was the one who invented the existential crisis hour in the captain chat lmao<br/>• the hey sisters gc was supposed to be a pretty setters squad gc, but have kuroo-atsumu-oikawa-akaashi-semi for now. kuroo is the odd one out but he deserves to be therE<br/>• take a shot every time oikawa says 'shut up' and 'what the fuck'<br/>• bc mood<br/>• no one:<br/>• Akaashi: has anyone called you pretty today? No? You're pretty. dont ever forget that<br/>• hello i love akaashi<br/>• What ships do you want me to add here? bc personally im fine with any, but atsuhina, ushioi and kitajiro hold a special place in my he a r t<br/>• maybe some won't be endgame (bc this fic still focuses on captain and next captain shenanigans) but i'll add some ship crumbs for yall</p><p>&gt;you can request anything (prompt, person, team etc) and I'll make them appear/squeeze em in!<br/>&gt;hmu on my Tumblr: yyuuraii, or check out my Instagram (also yyuuraii) for hq art👉�</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hey sisters pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>continuation from the last chapter!! semi is in deep shit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>shiratoriwasn't<br/>members: <br/>Tendou Satori (#1CRACKHEAD)<br/>Semi Eita (mcrsemi)<br/>Ohira Reon (benkei)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Kawanishi Taichi (mehhh)<br/>Yamagata Hayato (yamagotcha)<br/>Goshiki Tsutomu (GOSHIKITSUTOMU)<br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Saturday, 05:12 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> SEMISEMI WHY ARE U OUT IN THIS HOUR</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> (image.sent) - [an overly zoomed-in picture of Semi walking towards the school entrance with a pink tote bag, taken from the Tendou's dorm room window] -</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> WHERE U GOIN</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>:</b> wtf thats not me</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>:</b> the hell are you talking</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> DEADASS U JUST LOOKED TO YOUR BACK AND QUICKLY RAN OFF</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> (video.sent) - [a blurry 7 second video of Semi running towards the entrance] -</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> (video.sent) - [a 5 second video of Semi tripping over nothing and falling face first onto the ground] -</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>AHAHAGAHAHAHGHA OMG ARE U OK</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>:</b> LEAVE ME ALONE</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>That was the most satisfying face plant I've ever seen. Godbless</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>: </b>FUCK OFF BRAT</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>WHERE R U GOING!!!</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>THAT'S UR SISTER'S BRANDED TOTE BAG RIGHT??? ?? ????</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>:</b> WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW</p><p><b>mehhh</b><b>:</b> is this about your cosmetics again</p><p><b>mehhh</b><b>:</b> smh my head</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> But this is Saturday. I thought you always restock your items twice a month on Sundays? Or you planned to get them earlier?</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>:</b> sjgdjhk wakatoshi you remember!!!</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>:</b> Well these aren't for me, someone I know asked me to get my sis' products for them</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>:</b> I received the big package last night from her, I just need to go out for a bit to bring these to them</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>You? Willingly?</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>:</b> i CAN be a nice person whenever i want to you know</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU: </b>But you can't get out of the school grounds in this hour, Semi-san! You have to get a permission slip from the teachers first!!!!!! I've been in the teacher's lounge for a while now and I haven't seen you walk in this evening!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> Also mind your language, Semi-san!!</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>:</b> ah shit you're here</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b><b>:</b> i thought we've perma-banned him</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> This is the other chat, asshole</p><p><b>mehhh</b><b>:</b> muting only lasts for 72 hours, unfortunately</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> Excuse me?????</p><p><b>mehhh</b><b>: </b>shhhh ignore them</p><p><b>mehhh</b><b>: </b>where's oohira-san btw</p><p><b>yamagotcha</b><b>:</b> He's with Wakatoshi I think</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>Indeed, he's with me. We just got back to our rooms.</p><p><b>yamagotcha</b><b>: </b>thanks for ur hard workkk</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Good job for today 🙏</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECTTT</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> SEMIII WHO'S THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>CLASSIFIED INFORMATION</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>HE WON'T GIVE ME MY MONEY IF I SNITCHED</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>THEN IM GOINF</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> IM RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> GO AWAY</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> WHY ARE YOU RUNNING??? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING????????</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> grab your popcorn goshiki</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU: </b>okay?? I don't have popcorn though?</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> eat the air</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> enjoy the view from your window</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FOREVR</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>IM ON 1ST FLOOR</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> I thought your dorm room is on the 4th floor, Tendou?</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> did he just NYOOM himself to the first floor?????????</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> OMG</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>FUCK IS THAT</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> (image.sent) - [another overly zoomed picture, capturing semi giving another blurry figure his tote bag. The other person was wearing a white jacket with mint blue accents, a mask and sunglasses covering his face + a baseball cap. The pic was taken from the dorm building's entrance, clearly captured as he ran] -</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> I SEE A FLASH OF GREEN</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> NO WAIT IT'S LIGJT BLUE</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>OH MY FUCKING GOD</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> GUSYGDJGUYS LOOK IST OIJ</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> (image.sent) - [a picture of a hand (most likely to be Semi's) covering the camera, but somehow still managed to capture the other figure's full body image. White clothing from top to bottom, wearing a sports bag that clearly said "Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club"] -</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tendou Satori (#1CRACKHEAD) is offline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Semi Eita (mcrsemi) is offline</b>
</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU: </b>TENDOU-SAN????????</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> TENDOU-SAN</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> F</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> F</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU: </b>IS HE DEAD</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> OH NO</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> F</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> are you actually distraught or what</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> NO BUT SOMEONE GOTTA BE THAT PERSON</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Oh my god Goshiki</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>Bet 500 yen semi-san yeeted his phone</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> alsooooo is that a seijoh member i see 👁</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Seems like it. It's getting dark and I can even see the blinding white jersey from my dorm room</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b><em><b>@mcrsemi</b></em>explain</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> Why is Semi-san doing favours for a rival team??</p><p><b>yamagotcha: </b>Yeah!!! I've once asked him to toss me the remote and he called me the scum of the earth</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> the disrespek</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> america eggsplain <em><b>@mcrsemi</b></em></p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Serious case of favouritism</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> Can you make out who it is???? It looks like they're wearing a disguise</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>if they meant to be sneaky who the FUCK would use a hat and a mask but STILL wore a full fucking jersey</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> shirabu-san please dont swear i dont like it when you swear</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> fuck you</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> if goshiki had another stroke you're paying his hospital bills</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>tch</p><p><b>yamagotcha: </b><em><b>@mcrsemi </b></em>WJERE ARE YOU</p><p><b>yamagotcha: </b>ANSWER US U COWARD</p><p><b>benkei: </b>I JUST OPENED THE CHAT</p><p><b>benkei: </b>SHIRABU APOLOGIZE TO YOUR TSUTOMU NOW</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> k sorry</p><p><b>benkei:</b> GOOD</p><p><b>benkei:</b> And isn't that Oikawa Tooru?</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>Yes, I thought so too.</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> ?????? ??? ???? ???????</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> OH GOD HE IS</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> HIS SIGNATURE HAIR IS STICKING OUT</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>damn how did i not realize</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> Is Oikawa the one who asked you for your skincare, Semi?</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b> <em> <b>@mcrsemi</b> </em></p><p><b>mehhh: </b>oh shit ushijima-san @-ed him</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>He's fucked.</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> ? I simply wanted to know.</p><p><b>benkei: </b>Explain why you're out at this hour! <em><b>@mcrsemi</b></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Semi Eita (mcrsemi) is online</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> GUSYGUYSGUYS</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> GUYS SSEMISEMI IS WITH OIKQWA TOOEU</p><p><b>mcrsemi</b>: OIKAWA BE LOOKING GOGHSKJDFGL'3#%^</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>911 I would like to report a murder</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> THAT WAS TENDOU</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>HE TOOK MY FUCKING PHONE</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>gee man I totally care</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>Anything else you want to tell us, Semi? Is he still there?</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> answer your father</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> JESUS</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>ok fine</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>Oikawa wanted to buy my sister's stuff BUT the jackass said he couldn't have them delivered to his house bc HIS OWN SISTER is also a jackass that steals his stuff, so my sis sent it to me so I give it to him face to face instead</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> also he left right away after tendou snatched his cap</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> bullshit. You don't do favours</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>Shut up!! Now he owes me and that's what matters</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>ew semi-san is being yucky</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>yikes</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>BASTARDS</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>anyway as you can tell, he doesn't like us, our school and anything that comes from it and he'd rather wear that shitty disguise so people won't associate himself with the school</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Again, if he meant to go here with a disguise, why the FUCK would he wear his own school fucking jersey</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> and that cap didn't do him justice smh</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> should've gotten one of those straw hats</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> that plain mask looks weird on his face!!</p><p><b>benkei:</b> What are we talking about again</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> So you're going to give him your sister's skincare every time he needs it?</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> i</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>crap i havent thought about</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> I mean i guess i can do that, it doesnt really bother me and i get paid also</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> You broke curfew to meet a supposedly client, and it's Oikawa? You could've told me beforehand, I would also like to greet him. Or something.</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> H</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> 'OR SOMETHING'</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> O R  S O M E T H I N G</p><p><b>benkei:</b> shedding a single tear again wow</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>we love actual progressive slowburn</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> AKJDHJSHDGJSKDH</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>SORRY TO DISAPPOINT WAKATOSHI BC HE SAID THE ULTIMATE REASON HE EVEN CONSIDERED WEARING THAT SHITTY DISGUISE WAS TO AVOID RUNNING INTO YOU LMAO</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> ^THAT WAS TENDOU</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> IM GONNA TO KILL HIM</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> Huh.</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> Does he really dislike me that much?</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>i</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> I can't really say so, no</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> I'm not even sure myself cuz that asshole is a selfish and cryptic prick</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> tone down the swearing please i beg</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> sorry big baby</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU: </b>I AM NOT A BIG BABY!!!!!</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> asdfhjkl</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>ANYWAYS. As much as I hate the fact that I know more than enough things about Oikawa and could totally use it as blackmailing material whenever I want to simply because he's an insufferable asshole,</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> I would still do what he asked, and he told me to go get him by myself and not to tell a soul so</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>but this little red haired duMBASS BITCH right here decided that it'd be a GREAT idea to tell the whole fucking team that he wanted to avoid</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>so no thank u to all of u, especially him</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> Did he tell you why he wanted to avoid us?</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> SERIOUSLT WAKDTOSHI-KUN ARE YOR FUCKNIG DENDSE OR WHAT</p><p><b>mcrsemmi:</b> ARE YPU AN ACTUAL ROCKCN</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>^JFC TENDOU</p><p><b>yamagotcha: </b>ngl he's right though</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> no offense wakatoshi</p><p><b>benkei:</b> we're the reason why Aoba Johsai, despite being one of the strongest powerhouse schools in Miyagi couldn't get to the Nationals, Wakatoshi. I think it's natural for him to hate us, especially you who had always told him that he'd do better in Shiratorizawa</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> I've seen a lot your matches with Oikawa-san, Ushijima-san!! They were intense!</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>So you're saying he's hated us for a long time?</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> rip </p><p><b>yamagotcha: </b>I guess. But I don't know if he also holds his rivalry outside the court. personally, i like the term 'what happens on the court, stays on the court'</p><p><b>yamagotcha: </b>taking it outside seems very childish, at least i think so</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> Is that so? I figured that might be the reason why he's being so hostile, but to think that he actually hate us that much is concerning.</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>I'll try to avoid him too then, if he's that uncomfortable around me. I never realized</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>I'll remember to distance myself whenever he's around</p><hr/><p>ushiwaka cult™<br/>members: <br/>Tendou Satori (#1CRACKHEAD)<br/>Semi Eita (semieitas)<br/>Ohira Reon (benkei)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Kawanishi Taichi (mehhh)<br/>Yamagata Hayato (yamagotcha)<br/><em>Goshiki</em><em>Tsutomu</em><em> (</em><em>GOSHIKITSUTOMU</em><em>)</em> •<b>muted from the chat</b>•</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Saturday, 05:32 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>benkei:</b> (image.sent) - [a picture of Ushijima sitting on his chair with his phone, expression remained the same as usual but his shoulders are slumped]</p><p><b>benkei: </b>Guys</p><p><b>benkei: </b>:///</p><p><b>yamagotcha: </b>don't give us that look</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>ushijima-san technically asked for it</p><p><b>benkei:</b> Yes but I wished you guys were nicer about it!</p><p><b>benkei: </b>oh Tsutomu is still muted hold on</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Oohira Reon (benkei) unmuted Goshiki Tsutomu (GOSHIKITSUTOMU)</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>benkei:</b> tsutomu</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> WHATS GOINF ON</p><p><b>benkei:</b> (image.re-sent)</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU: </b>OH NO</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> ok but i kinda feel bad</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> blame semi</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> #blamesemi</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> blasphemy</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> RUDE</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>I just don't know, okay?? I never knew how attached he is with oikawa, but I know for a fact that Oikawa talks a lot about how much Wakatoshi annoys him</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> a little... too much. but anyway,</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> idk how wakatoshi really feels about the guy though. I do have my suspicion that he might like oikawa after all, i chatted with other guys and they practically confirmed it for me</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>what the actual fucking shit</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>what a colorful language there shirabu</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>are you kidding me</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Ushijima-san literally talks about oikawa-san 24/7</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> His vocabulary only consists of Volleyball and Oikawa Tooru</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>oikawa this, oikawa that</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> I've only even met Oikawa-san on court once or twice but he felt like an old.. friend?? whenever I see him?????</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> solely because I know enough things from Ushijima-san!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Tendou Satori (#1CRACKHEAD) is online</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>IM BACKKKKKK</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> ONLY NEEDED STICK MY PHONE INTO RICE WOOOO</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>I'VE SMASHED YOUR PHONE TO OBLIVION</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> i thought that only works for wet phones</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>CANT GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD</b>: alsooooo</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> ive read some things from semisemi's phone but let me say what i think!!</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> as wakatoshi-kun's bestest of best friend, of course he always comes to me if he wanna talk abt sum, and he talks a LOT LOT LOTTTT about oikawa-kun &lt;3</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> like that one day when we were talking about puppies and he just asked abruptly, "what do think Oikawa's favorite dog is" LMAOOOOOOOO</p><p><b>benkei: </b>FOCUS</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>oh yea</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>hmmmmmmmm so i thinkkkkkk all u gotta do rn is tell him that MAYBE, just MAYYYYBE oikawa-kun doesnt hate him THAT much, bc he values his opinions ~~~~~~~~~~ (besides the fact that he still thinks oikawa shouldve come to our school instead sddfjhk)</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> Yeah!! But how?</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> what can we do for him rn?</p><p><b>benkei:</b> just send some encouraging messages to him for now!</p><p><b>benkei: </b>I'm not even sure if Wakatoshi will be able to sleep at night looking like a soldier who lost his honor.</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> send him memes or sum</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Hm.</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> honestly. </p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Don't attack him with useless texts just yet, I think I got it.</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> what are you gonna do?</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Wait</p><hr/><p>next batch of pain<br/>members: <br/>Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Saturday, 05:40 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>teruSHOOK:</b> and thats how i accidentally donated my entire life savings to egirls</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> inspirational</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>and here i thought yamamoto is the biggest simp</p><p><b>ennoshitty:</b> my team's nishinoya and tanaka also.....</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> nah dude, my money's on Akaashi</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> Why?</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>have u ever seen urself looking at your captain</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>whatshisname</p><p><b>teruSHOOK:</b> BOKUBRO!!!!</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>yea that</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>I do not simp.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> he's bullshittin' your honor</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> You said that, but I can also see your twinkling eyes whenever Kita-san is around. You were like a puppy.</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>that ain't fair!!!!</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>EVERYONE is in love with kita-san so it doesnt count</p><p><b>ennoshitty:</b> ok fair enough</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Yahaba</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>uh?</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>angled bangssss</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> look whos finally decided to chat us! after being online for like, what, an hour?</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>YOU ARENT CHEATING ON US ARE U??????????</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I have a life outside of this chat, unlike most of you.</p><p><b>teruSHOOK:</b> MEANIE!!!</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> quick question, <em><b>@creampuff</b></em></p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Did your Oikawa-san say anything about going out this saturday?</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> why are u asking</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Just answer it. The entirety of Shiratorizawa Vball team is losing their minds</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>TEA</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>good then</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> why do u think i would help u lmao loser</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> P</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>please Yahaba</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>SKDHSBSKJ</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> U DID NOT JUST SAY PLEASE</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>TO YAHABA OF ALL PEOPLE</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> omg</p><p><b>ennoshitty: </b>I am so proud of you Shirabu</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> #characterdevelopment</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>I'm literally just asking.</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I'm not going to say it again, can you please tell me what Oikawa plans were for today? Did you hear or did he say anything to the team? Did he mention anything about  Ushijima-san or Shiratorizawa in general?</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b>: 2 PLEASES IN THE ROW</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>DARING TODAY ARENT WE</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>Yahaba, are you there?</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>HOLD ON IM HAVING A SEIZURE</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b>: just answer his question lmfao i can feel the malice behind kenjirou-kun's texts</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> poor fella didn't wanna do this</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Shut up</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>It's for Ushijima-san</p><p><b>ennoshitty:</b> ohhhhh makes sense</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>Is this about the skincare?</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>It is about the skincare.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> OMG DONT TELL ME HE ACTUALLY WENT TO SHIRATORIZAWA</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> How did you two even know about this?</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>anyway tldr; Oikawa-san ordered some skincare from Semi-san and because he can't receive packages. Oikawa willingly went to Shiratorizawa himself to pick up the goods. It seems that he asked Semi-san to keep his arrival a secret (because he said he hates us multiple times already etc etc) but we still found out anyway and Ushijima-san is... sulking (?) because he didn't get to greet your senpai. We told him that Oikawa-san probably just felt uncomfortable in his rival's territory thus only asked for Semi-san but now he thinks he might hate him.</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>So many things wrong with that paragraph alone jfc</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>I would like some proof that Oikawa-san thinks otherwise from you because there's no way I'm asking him myself.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> the tea is hot yall</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I've spent too long typing please just hurry up and reply so I can screenshot it and send it to Ushijima-san to reassure him</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> THIRD PLEASE OF THE DAY</p><p><b>teruSHOOK:</b> HELL IS GETTING COLDER YALL</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Can you two shut the fuck up</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>yahaba come on</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>shirabu</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Yes?</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>a month worth of ikura don</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>I</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>sure</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>omg</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> yall am i dreaming</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>The lengths you'd go through for Ushijima-san is pretty impressive </p><p><b>ennoshitty: </b>a month worth of lunch wow</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>woah yer that easy? i've only known ya for a few weeks but i know that shigeru-kun and kenjirou-kun r not in good terms lmao</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> DONT GIVE HIM IDEAS</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>YAHABA DONT LISTEN TO HIM</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>lololol</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>We only have morning practice every saturdays but Oikawa-san usually stays after school for extra practice, he didn't mention anything abt ur school but he was very jumpy this morning</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>and check ur dms</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> oh</p><p><b>ennoshitty:</b> that was fast</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>yea I have a lot of screenshots abt Oikawa-san saved on my phone</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> snake behaviour</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> Who are u to judge</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> aight fair</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>Mostly it's about him ranting about powerhouse schools (which are literally just Shiratorizawa, Date Tech, Johzenji and sometimes Karasuno) Still, around 80% of the 'rant' is about Shiratorizawa's Ushijima-san, whether he talks about how strong they are in general, or just overall shitting on him specifically. and like lamenting why "even though the world is veeeeery vast, why in the world did I have to meet Ushiwaka-chan" etc etc</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> Ok but if I didnt know better I would've thought the way he said that was romantic</p><p><b>ennoshitty: </b>honestly.</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>after what felt like an eternity my team couldnt fucking take it anymore so we added a bot that'll respond to him or whatever, but the messages he sent there are golden</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> WOAH</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>IW AS WONDERING WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO WHEN U ASKED FOR THE BOT AHAHAHHA</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> NO WAY</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>YES WAY and it was worth it</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>thanks again for the bot lmao</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> &lt;3</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>OH WAIT OH WAIT LET ME GIVE YE SOMETHING TOO KENJIROU-KUN</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>THESE MESSAGES ARENT FROM TOORU-KUN BUT FROM THE OTHER CAPTS</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>(9screenshots.sent)</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> PROBS WONT HELP MUCH BUT IT CAN REBUILD HIS CONFIDENCE BACK AND REMIND HIMSELF ONCE AGAIN THAT HE IS IN FACT A JUICY MAN</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>jesus theres so many thirst texts</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> IKR</p><p><b>teruSHOOK:</b> why are they all a MOOD</p><p><strong>akasshi:</strong> "ushiwaka's buttcheeks are bigger than hinata's head" Why would Bokuto-san say that I'm</p><p><strong>futacoochie:</strong> ASDBASDJK EVEN MONIWA-SAN</p><p><strong>ennoshitty:</strong> daichi-san i trusted you</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> i got em when me and samu got our hands on kita-san phone oops keep it a secret will ya</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> there's no way I'll show those kind of messages to Ushijima-san. Maybe, but heavily edited.</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I appreciate your effort.</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>OH</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Thank you Yahaba, Atsumu</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> u still owe me lunches tho</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> smh </p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>omfg is shirabu even real</p><p><b>teruSHOOK:</b> is all of this even real</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>shut your mouth or i will pour fucking cement in it</p><p><b>ennoshity:</b> ahh there he is</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>Shirabu is back</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>can we just pretend i never asked</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>christ</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I'll be leaving now</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>thanks and fuck all of you</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> yer welcome bud</p><p>_</p><p>ok 👍<br/>members: <br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Saturday, 06:15PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>(20images.sent)</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>Where did you get these?</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Are you feeling better?</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>I think so.</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Good. Please stay that way</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>He doesn't hate you, he just really values you as a rival and that was just the way he showed it. I personally don't like it, but if you're happy, we all are.</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>Alright</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>Thank you, Shirabu.</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>^^</p><hr/><p>ushiwaka cult™<br/>members: <br/>Tendou Satori (#1CRACKHEAD)<br/>Semi Eita (semieitas)<br/>Ohira Reon (benkei)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Kawanishi Taichi (mehhh)<br/>Yamagata Hayato (yamagotcha)<br/>Goshiki Tsutomu (GOSHIKITSUTOMU)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Saturday, 06:23PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>benkei:</b> (image.sent) - [a zoomed-in picture of Ushijima giving a barely-there smile as he reads something from his phone)</p><p><b>benkei:</b> WHO DID THIS</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> (screenshot.sent)</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I did, fools</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> OMG WHAT DID YOU SEND TO HIM</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>classified</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD: </b>AW</p><p><b>yamagotcha:</b> he did a complete 180 from before</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> lowkey cute</p><p><b>GOSHIKITSUTOMU:</b> HE LOOKS WAY BETTER!!!!!!</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Now don't do anything stupid again</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Especially you two <em><b>@mcrsemi @#1CRACKHEAD</b></em></p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> yeah yeah</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>its still TECHNICALLY Tendou's fault though</p><p><b>mcrsemi:</b> If he didn't ambush me like that none of this wouldve even happened!</p><p><b>#1CRACKHEAD:</b> u were bein very suspicious tho!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> Shut the fuck up. I lost a month worth of lunch money because of you two</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I expect bentos made for me everyday</p><p><b>mcrsemi: </b>WHAT</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu) muted the chat</b> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a few hcs/fun fact about this chapter</p><p>• TENSEMI SHENANIGANS WOOOOOOOOO<br/>• everyone lowkey wants to make sure goshiki is outta this<br/>• goshiki has a lot of allergies and one of them is swearing<br/>• remember that haikyuu-bu chapter where the date tech ppl make robots. yeah<br/>• you can take soft ushijima hc from my cold dead hands<br/>• Shirabu will do anything for ushijima okay<br/>• poor guy had to lick the ground to do what he did sdkfjhdk<br/>• I LOVE SHIRATORIZAWAS LOOKING OUT FOR USHIJIMA</p><p>&gt;you can request anything (prompt, person, team etc) and I'll make them appear/squeeze em in!<br/>&gt;hmu on my Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yyuuraii">yyuuraii</a>, or check out my <a href="https://www.instagram.com/yyuuraii/">Instagram</a>for some hq art mwah &lt;&lt;</p><p>next chapter: a break from the captain gc ft. Inarizaki shenanigans bc i miss them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. get in losers we're going shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the foxes are going shopping yall</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>foxy bois<br/>members: <br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)<br/>Miya Osamu (dazaiosamu)<br/>Kita Shinsuke (shinsuke_)<br/>Ojiro Aran (aran-ace)<br/>Suna Rintarou (sunarin)<br/>Michinari Akagi (foxyylibero)<br/>Oomimi Ren (squints)<br/>Ginjima Hitoshi (silverfox)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Saturday, 13:11 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> GUYS</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>we should go 2 the mall tomorrow</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> I just bought a 300.000 yen pair of pants yesterday</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>:</b> its not about what ya buy its about the journey</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>yeah but what if I see another pair of pants and I lose another 300k?</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>sounds like a you-problem</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>damn</p><p><b>squints:</b> Don't pick on him, it's only 1 in the afternoon</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>how about NOT pick on me like, at all</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> are ya THAT bad at managin' yer money????</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>leave me alone</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>ANYWAY</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>MALL</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>SAMU AND I HAVEN'T BOUGHT AANYTHIN' GOOD FOR OURSELVES FOR A WHILE</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>:</b> idk i just want ta eat</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>AND KITA-SAN SAID HE WANTS TO GO TOO</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> I'll go!!!</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> woooo me tooooo</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>shinsuke approved this?</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>:</b> yea believe it or not</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> TOMORROW @ 10 AM SO WE CAN HANG OUT THERE THE WHOLE DAY</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>: </b>we'll text ya the place</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>: </b>LETS GOOOOOO</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em> <span class="u">Sunday, 01:11 AM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>i just ate a pound of rice in 30 minutes why am i still awake</p><p><b>squints: </b>Carbohydrates give ya energy. Go run for a bit to tire yerself out</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>!!!!! whyare ye awake</p><p><b>squints:</b> existential crisis</p><p><b>squints: </b>and the next door neighbor is doing some freaky shit so I cant sleep.</p><p><b>foxxylibero:</b> GASP are they doing the premarital hugging stuff!! in YOUR territory!!!!!!</p><p><b>squints:</b> premarital what</p><p><b>squints: </b>oh</p><p><b>squints: </b>I guess so</p><p><b>squints: </b>Why in the world would you say it like that</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>lmao poor u</p><p><b>squints: </b>did I hear some whip slapping jesus christ</p><p><b>squints:</b> I'll be drinking a gallon of coffee after this.</p><p><b>foxyylibero:</b> F</p><p><b>foxyylibero:</b> yeee u better do that</p><hr/><p><em> <span class="u">Sunday, 05:10 AM</span> </em> <em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Good morning.</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> <b><em>@squints</em></b> Please don't drink a lot of coffee. It'd be better if ye just drink water and take a cold shower. Take care of yerself.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Sunday, 07:53 AM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>sunarin: </b>who the actual living fuck wakes up at 5 in the mornin</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>Where didja get that energy, shinsuke</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>my mans been grinding exp since day 1</p><p><b>foxyylibero:</b> his hp is off the charts</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> What are you on about.</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>nothingggg</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Also, please do not cause any ruckus at the Mall. It's not like I don't trust ye guys, but just makin' sure.</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>can't be too careful i suppose</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>aighttttt</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> You too, Suna. If the twin does something dangerous or moronic, please intervene. Don't take out yer phone 'cause for some reason ye always have the urge to record every single thing that ye find remotely funny.</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>ouch</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>BURNNNNNNNN</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>yeah but what if I DON'T want to babysit them for the whole day huh</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>I know for a fact that the reason why ya have agreed to this is in the first place was solely to buy some clothes, and maybe a pair of shoes.</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>keep this up and I <em>will </em>be the one to pick those for ya.</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>NO</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>NONONONONONONONO</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Please take care of them.</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> UGH FINE</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>what's wrong with having shinsuke pick yer clothes? he picked mine a few times and they're great!</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> grandpa tastes</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>yikes</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>says a lot abt u aran</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>what does that mean??</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Come on, let's get going.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday</em> <em>, 09:12 AM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>WHERE THE ARE U GUYS</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> ITS NOWHERE NEAR 10 AM</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> THE SOONER THE BETTER</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>: </b>i just finished showering fam</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>: </b>pls hurry up im hungy</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> but yer always hungry</p><p><b>dazaiosamu</b><b>: </b>yea ik</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Suna</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Rintarou</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>sunarin</b> </em> <em> <b>) changed </b> </em> <em> <b>Miya</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Osamu</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>dazaiosamu</b> </em> <em> <b>)'s nickname to (foodwhore)</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>ur not wrong</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>HURRY UPPPP</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b>: what do ye wanna buy anyway?</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>its a secret</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>morphe x james charles artistry eyeshadow palette</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>OMG</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>SAMU</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>: </b>LMAOOO</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> ITS JUST FOR EXPERIMENTING PURPOSES I SWEAR</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>yeah yeah i believe ye</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> please i</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>: </b>i wanna go to the arcade</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>me too aaa</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>come on we're waiting at the south entrance</p><p><b>squints: </b>Just get a drink while you're you're waiting</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>ayyyy letsgo to pinkberry</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> gay</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>no u</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>smh</p><p><b>squints: </b>also someone please remind Shinsuke to bring his phone this time</p><p><b>aran-ace</b><b>:</b> on it!</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><em>Sunday</em>,<em> 09:45 AM</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> who the fuck wears shit like this to the mall</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>(image.sent) - [a picture of Suna and Osamu talking to each other while Ginjima plays with his phone in the background. Suna is wearing a black leather jacket over a white skull T-shirt and a faux leather pants with buckles. His hair is styled as usual and he has a spiked choker on etc etc] -</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> finna go to the fuckin black parade</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>stfu my clothes are tighter than yer asshole</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>(image.sent) - [a blurry pic of Atsumu putting Suna in a tight chokehold] -</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday, 10:09 AM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>these motherfuckers threw fuckin tiktok dances at me</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>(video.sent) - [a 24 second video of Atsumu and Osamu fortnite dancing aggressively while reciting dead vines] -</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>: </b><b><em>@shinsuke_ @squints @aran-ace </em></b>please hurry</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> i cant watch this anymore</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>Christ</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">S<em>unday, 10:18 AM</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>ace-aran: </b><em><b>@</b></em><em><b>foxyylibero</b></em>where are ye?</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>im omw hang on</p><p><b>squints: </b>yer the last person to arrive</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>What are ya wearing? It'll be easier to find each other if we know.</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> omg the one and only kita shinsuke wants to know what im wearing??????? WHAT???</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>sorry but im saving my flamin' hot bod for JESUS 🙏</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> why do i even bother,</p><p><b>ace-aran: </b><em><b>@</b></em><em><b>foxyylibero</b></em> turn around we're behind ye</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday</em> <em>, 10:55 AM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>FUCK YOU SUNA RINTAROU</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME IT HASNT BEEN AN HOUR YET</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> he pushed him off of the racing car he was riding HAHA</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> THAT WASNT THE BIGGEST PROBLEM</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>SOMEONE SPILLED THEIR FUCKING YOGURT ON THE FLOOR I</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>THIS PANTS COSTS A FORTUNE</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> HE BETTER PAY</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Meet me in the 3rd floor bathroom in 15 minutes, I'll help you clean it. If it's that bad we can always go buy a new one</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Apologize to Atsumu, Rintarou</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> godbless yer soul kita-san</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Yogurt is easier to clean</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> dude i said sorry</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>if u :)))) delete all videos of me that ye took I'll forgive ya</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>nah not worth it</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> SUNARINNN</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>fine buy me chili fries then</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>didn't he already buy it for ye?</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> no that was for osamu</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> wait</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>WE LEFT HIM AT THE FOODCOURT</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> FUCK GO BACJ GO BACKKK</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday</em> <em>, 11:13 AM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> he snatched a random kid's onion rings and the kid punched his jaw</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> i ran out of money</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> DOES NOT MEAN YE CAN TAKE OTHER PEOPLE'S FOOD</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>ESPECIALLY FROM A CHILD</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> in my defense the brat is not even eating the whole thing</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>appreciate ur fuckin food</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>how do bloody onion rings taste like lol <b><em>@foodwhore</em></b></p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>not the weirdest food combinations that I've tried so im vibing</p><p><b>squints:</b> sigh</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday</em> <em>, 11:29 AM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>atsumu.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> it wasn't me i didn't do it</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> ???</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>didn't do what?</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>i don't know but whataver it is that yer gonna get angry for, it aint me</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>what are you talking about</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> u used a period!!!! aka (.)!!!!! ye gotta scold me for somethin and i dont remember shit that i've done so go for it</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> im ready</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>yer words wont hurt me</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> atsumu</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>IT WASNT ME</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> i was just askin where shinsuke is!! he went to help ya clean the yogurt off yer pants, right?</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>where is he now?? he's not checkin his phone</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>ooooooooohhhh</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> he said he wanted to go to buy some clothes so yer probably gonna find him around 3rd floor where we parted ways</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>alright</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> stay outta trouble</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>okayyyyy</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday</em> <em>, 01:35 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Which one should I pick for my grandmother's birthday?</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>(3ximages.sent) - [1. a picture of a white mug with colorful word art saying "1# Grandma" 2. a picture of a wall art saying "Greatest blessings from my Grandmother" 3. a picture of a sewing station] -</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> kita shinsuke yer absolutely precious</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>this just added 10 years to my lifespan</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> That's good, I suppose.</p><p><b>squints:</b> I think it'd be best to choose the sewing kit one, yer grandma likes to sew doesn't she?</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> She really does, but I'm worried that she'll use her wool to make sweaters for me instead. I bought it for her, ye know.</p><p><b>squints: </b>She can do whatever she wants with the sewing kit, if she decides to make sweaters for ye anyway then it's her decision</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>Yea, she loves u as much as you do shinsuke</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Is that so. I'll buy the sewing kit then, and maybe a few tea drops :) Where are ya now, Ren?</p><p><b>squints: </b>u do u</p><p><b>squints: </b>2 isles away, near the 5th cash register. I'm looking for pajamas</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>godbless it's wholesome hours</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> aran-san, atsumu just tripped over a jojo siwa cardboard cutout and he twisted his ankle</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>: </b>he's crying</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>(11ximages.sent)</p><p><b>aran-aran:</b> FOR GODS SAKE</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>its fun while it lasted 😔🙏</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday</em> <em>, 01:40 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>no one told me there's femboy hooters in the city</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> guys</p><p><b>squints:</b> NO</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> LETSGOOOOOOOOOO</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>THE SECOND YEARS ARE HAVING FUN SOMEWHERE SO WHY DONT WE</p><p><b>squints:</b> Fine, I will walk you to the door, but I will not accompany you inside because I fear for my life and/or innocence.</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>pfffffft like hell an innocent oomimi ren exists</p><p><b>squints:</b> just order something and go</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday</em> <em>, 01:47 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> why are oomimi-san and akagi-san going to hooters im ahgsbdkj</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>: </b>Femboy Hooters of all things</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>at least he's better than kita-san and aran-san</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>they've been going to every boba stands ever in this fucking mall</p><p><b>silverfox: </b>that can't be healthy?</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> idk idc</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>i prefer goth ihop fr</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> of course u do</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> idk hooters got great drinks but i like ihop's pancakes more</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> i believe in pancake supremacy</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>finally a man of culture</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>atsumu would love femboy hooters ngl</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> bet</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> look fella i dont swing that way</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> despite my perfect body</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>whatever you say</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> hey osamu come to the 4th isle i found some kickass sneakers</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday</em> <em>, 02:12 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> learning how to tie shoelaces should be in our school curriculum</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>dont tell me he tripped again</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>(image.sent) - [a picture of Atsumu, his whole face is scraped, a few tears managed to escape his eyes]</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>yes</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> for the hundredth time today, fuck u</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>ye should've seen em actually trying to tie his shoes</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>usually he just crumpled the laces inside his shoes or let our 'ma do it</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> AGHAGAHAGSHDJ</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> SHUT YER TRAP WHY DID YE TELL THEM</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>YHIS IS A BREACH OF PRIVACY</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> that word died the moment God decided to make us twins</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>FUCK U</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> SHOULD'VE EATEN YE IN THE WOMB</p><p><b>squints: </b>That would mean voring and I do not support it</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Everyone, Aran and I have already finished buying our stuff, so if you're also done, we can meet up to have a late lunch.</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> omg where</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> McDonalds.</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> MCDONALDS YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>I'm ordering.</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> NOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> but i want a mcflurry surpriseee</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>sjshdbdb just blease,,,,, dont give us only happy meals again im begging</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>He's made up his mind, no promises, bud</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Happy meals for everyone.</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Maybe a few soft drinks, but that's it.</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> rip</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> im already full so dont order a thing for me, but i'll accept the drinks</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>I'll keep that in mind</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> we also met Riseki-kun along the way, he's out to buy a new pair of volleyball shoes with his parents</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>He said hi</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> hiiiiiiii</p><p><b>squints: </b>Hello too</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> thank god riseki-kun is not part of this shitty community</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>says u</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>im gonna go look for some kitchenware with tsumu after this</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> can i tag along</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> i thought u said yer gonna go to hot topic?</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> shut</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> stfu</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> HAHAAHAHAHAHAHHHH</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> We can eat together but if you still want to do something, you can. Just remember to meet up again before 5</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>k mom lov u</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday, 03:13 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> I wonder how tongues taste like</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> go french kiss someone or sum idk</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> nooo like</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>how does it feel if ye chew an actual tongue</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>oh my god im cringing just thinkinf bout that ew</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>what the fuck osamu</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>i was walking with tsumu right and i saw my reflection on one of the store entrance</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> my tongue was blue after drinking the mcfizz so i thought if i eat my own tongue it'll taste like blueberries</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>THAT IS NOT HOW ANY OF THIS WORKS</p><p><b>squints:</b> Please don't eat your own tongue</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>GUYSGSUGUYSGUYS</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>WHAT EVEN</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>HE BIT HIS OWN FUCKING TONGUE WHAT IS HAPPENINF</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> HES BLEEDIN</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>pics or it didnt happen</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> THAT IDIOT</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday, 03:23 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>shinsuke, ren and i are in the bookstore on 2nd floor if you need us</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> god knows where michinari went</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> im just windowshoppin yall</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> i spent 3/4 of my money tipping the hooters waiters so idk what else to buy</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>serves you right</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>but i got like, a few phone numbers so eyyy whos winning</p><p><b>foxxylibero</b><b>: </b>me bitch</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>yikes</p><p><b>squints</b><b>:</b> dont be like him, kids</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday, 04:22 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> (3ximages.sent) - [multiple flash-photos of Ginjima, Atsumu and Osamu in a blacklight nerf war zone, fully geared and talking to each other. A countdown for the match can be seen in the background] -</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> If I had a gun with 2 bullets</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> and I was in a room with osamu, atsumu and gin</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>I would shoot atsumu twice</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>:</b> and beat up osamu with the empty gun</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>: </b>and thats how i met yer mother</p><p><b>foodwhore</b><b>: </b>*friends theme starts playing*</p><p><b>squints:</b> Wow</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING NERF GUN WAR WITHOUT ME</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>WHAT FLOOR ARE YOU ON</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> the highest floor, farthest to the left</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>:</b> omwwww</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> It's almost 5, remember yer curfews. The rest of us, excluding Akagi are already waiting in the south entrance</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>:</b> no fun!! What don't ye play with us too, kita-san??????</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> We've already scheduled our meeting. Not to mention it'll take a while to adjust because I don't even know how to play. I don't think I'd enjoy that</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> dw we'll teach ya</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>: </b>it's just a nerf gun!!</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>actually yeah, why don't we? If it's for only an hour or two, I don't see why not</p><p><b>squints:</b> Sure. Can't remember the last time I played</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> I guess so, we're on our way then. I'll stretch it out to 6 PM but that's gonna be it.</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>kayyyy</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday, 06:32 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>squints:</b> Is everyone home?</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> yep</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>uh huh</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>: </b>I just entered my house</p><p><b>squints: </b>Good to know</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>MY ASS HURTS</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>WHY MUST KITA-SAN SHOT ME THERE I</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Isn't that how yer supposed to play?</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>YES BUT YE DIDNT HAFTA TO SHOOT MY BUM</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>IM IN PAIN</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>But I win, didn't I?</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>SJSHDJDNK</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>HE'S A SAVAGE</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>YEAH</p><p><b>silverfox: </b>CLASSY, BOUGIE, RATCHET YEAH</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>SASSY MOODY <em>N A S T Y</em></p><p><b>squints: </b>jfc shut up</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>actin' stupid, what's happenin'</p><p><b>squints: </b>i</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> omg</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>OMG</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>DID SHINSUKE JUST MEME</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> KITA SHINSUKE FUCKING MEMED</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> SHINSUKE WHY</p><p><b>squints:</b> im gonna cry</p><p><b>squints: </b>what even is this</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> I simply remember the lyrics, is all.</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> FROM WHERE</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> The captains chatroom. Kuroo-kun and Bokuto-kun love to send voice notes or just sending song lyrics back to back. I think this one is called Savage by Megan Thee Stallion?</p><p><b>foxyylibero: </b>OH MY GOOOOOOOOD</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> this is the best thing ever</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> tell your friends i love them and thanks for this mental image of kita-san singing bad bitch songs</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>especially this screenshot proof that he wrote the fucking lyrics</p><p><b>silverfox: </b>SO CURSED YET SO ADORABLE</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>im not sure if that chatroom gives ya good influence, shinsuke</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>heck, im not even sure if that chat is safe at all</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Don't worry, they're all good people.</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> Ya know that's not what I meant!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b>How's Atsumu, Osamu?</p><p><b>aran-ace: </b>YER CHANGING THE SUBJECT</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>asfkbdskjfbk wait i need to recover from yer texts</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>tsumu choked on air</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>"kita-san what the fuck" he said</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Is he okay?</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> im still dragging his ass back</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> we just need to walk for a few blocks till we reached home</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> NOW IM PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY WOUNDED WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH TODAY</p><p><b>squints: </b>everything</p><p><b>squints: </b>good luck btw</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>thabnks</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> the amount of blood I've drank today is unreal</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>i will never gonna play another nerf war with kita-san ever again</p><p><b>silverfox</b><b>:</b> does yer arm still hurt?</p><p><b>sunarin</b><b>: </b>geeez idk gin u tell me</p><p><b>foxyylibero</b><b>: </b>i cant feel my balls</p><p><b>aran-ace:</b> tmi</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Today was fun. We should do this more often.</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>And please don't forget we still have mornin' practice tomorrow :)</p><p><b>thebettermiya</b><b>: </b>PLEASE HAVE MERCY I CANT EVEN STAND PROPERLY</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>No ❤</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>• the whole mall trip happened bc of Kita allowed it, don't ever forget that ❤<br/>• kita was fed up to be the one to remind them to watch their language, so in the end he just accepted the flippancy of his team<br/>• kita's grandma=best character<br/>• the miya twins have the same level of dumbassery, periodt<br/>• if you think osamu is and will always be the one who facepalms every time atsumu does something stupid, let me enlighten u (aka aran, oomimi and suna exist)<br/>• why atsumu wants to buy the palette u ask? clout (and to piss off oikawa)<br/>• atsumu cant tie his own shoelaces send tweet<br/>• osamu will eat everything that you give him if u tell him its edible<br/>• no one:<br/>• suna: does this pants make my ass look fat<br/>• i headcanon suna to like punk rock, but not obnoxious and just #casual<br/>• (a lil spoiler: an emo chat coming soon. can you who the members are gonna be 👁?)<br/>• suna has been sending pictures to the gc religiously since day 1<br/>• flirty yet all-neutral Akagi? hell yeah<br/>• other teams: geez Inarizaki who let you have THREE team moms<br/>• kita, oomimi and aran: H<br/>• give them a break<br/>• I LOVE CHAOTIC INARIZAKI 2ND YEARS GODBLESS<br/>• riseki is in a better place. poor bb boi doesnt deserve this<br/>• kita meme-ing hell yeah<br/>• KITA WILL ABSOLUTELY DESTROY YOU IN ANY SHOOTING GAMES CHANGE MY MIND</p><p>I hope you like my interpretations of the Inarizaki members. They're my 3rd favorite team (after Seijoh and Shiratorizawa) and the lack of inarizaki-centric fanfic is upsetTING</p><p>&gt;you can request anything (prompt, person, team etc) and I'll make them appear/squeeze em in! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. captains vs next captains chatrooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spot the difference: ft the captains and the unfortunately next captains</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO,,,, AND SORRY IT'S BEEN A BUSY,,,, EVERYTHING,,, but hey, HQ SEASON 4!!!!!! AND KITA IS JUST AROUND THE CORNERRRRR plus the amount of new hq content is rly the only thing that kept me going,,, thank you furudate for existing</p><p>I've seen a lot of people asking for Sakuatsu and YES I just put it in the tags, expect more interactions later! I started to love the ship you have no idea.</p><p>enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>volleyball fuckers (NO WE'RE JUST CAPTAINS)<br/>
members: <br/>
Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>
Bokuto Koutaro (HOOTERS)<br/>
Sawamura Daichi (deadchi)<br/>
Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)<br/>
Moniwa Kaname (moniwa^^)<br/>
Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>
Kita Shinsuke (shinsuke_)<br/>
Daishou Suguru (sssnake)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Monday, 09:10 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> (image.sent) - [a google image of a huge Cave Cricket chilling on someone's hand] -</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>This is a Rhaphidophoridae aka a cave cricket, yea they exist, yea they're this big, yea they can and will eat human flesh if the opportunity is there</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> also they can jump higher than the average 10 year olds</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> Um????</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> EW EW EW EW EW</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> WHYYYYY</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>I want one</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>WHY WOULD YOU WANT IT THEYRE DISGUSTING</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> saying I want one just to spite u</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> That's fascinating. I'd like to see it actually, to see how big it is in real life.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>of fucking course YOU would want to see it</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>It's just an insect, Oikawa-kun.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>yea an insect thats probably bigger that my fucking PALMS</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> I want one too</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> u already hav someone who can jump that high, sawamura</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> ARE U TELLING ME THAT HINATA IS CRICKET</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>i mean you're not wrong</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>why did you even send us that, Kuroo-san?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>idk when i saw i kinda wanna let one crawl up my ass</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Wow</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>ASHXGJSXKJXV</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>the kitty's doing it again smh</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>but if my pets eat that kind of cricket everyday I could post one of those chonk pet memes holy shit</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> u don't look like someone who takes care of pets to me!!</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> what kind of pet is it? they eat crickets??</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>I have a pet snake. She's my pride and joy ❤</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>ah yes how can i forget our resident snake fucker</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>WHAT</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>SNAKE FUCKER SNAKE FUCKER SNAKE FUCKERRRRR</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>I DONT FUCK MY SNAKES</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>FUCK OFF</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> YIKES</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THOPSE AS PETS</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>they're neat that's why!!</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>I feel spiritually attached. Not like you'd understand anyway lol</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> how can you live in constant fear;;;;;</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> I can't even imagine myself having a pet. Let alone a dangerous one such as a SNAKE</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> they're not that bad! Missy is an angel!!!!!</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>who the shit named their snake missy</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>DONT FUCKING BULLY HER</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>There's a lot of domestic snakes with beautiful scales, I can understand why you like them.</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> REALLY</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>What breed is she?</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>SHE'S A JAPANESE RAT SNAKE</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> NO ONE ELSE EXCEPT MIKA-CHAN AND NUMAI GET ME SO FAR IM</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Snake is an odd choice for a pet but odd doesn't always mean bad.</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>You shouldn't be ashamed by it.</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> I</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>Okay you two are cool in my book</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>wanna talk about snakes</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>or any other cold blooded reptiles</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>(2ximages.sent) - [2 selfies of Daishou holding Missy, her body is tangled around Daishou's neck and shoulders] -</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> DELETE THAT SHIT</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>NOT BEFORE YOU APPRECIATE HER</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>next batch of pain<br/>
members: <br/>
Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)<br/>
Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>
Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>
Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>
Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>
Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)<br/>
Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Wednesday, 05:10 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> have you ever wondered why</p><p><b>futacoochie</b>: Disney tales all end in lies</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>shut up now's not the time</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>you clickbaited my feelings</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>let me finish</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>have you ever wondered why the next captains aka soon-to-be 3rd years folks are mostly... chill? at least in this gc</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>What do you mean?</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> compared to people like Oikawa-san, Ushijima-san, Sawamura-san etc etc our year's batch is just vibing</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>You mean "done with everyone's shit" kind of vibing</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>yea that too</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> our predecessors are a mess</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> ❎doubt</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>moniwa-san is a national treasure</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>seconded</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> i would jump off a cliff if it's for kita-san</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> same</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> What I'm saying is, why aren't they getting along as good as we are</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> aww ye think we get along ? &lt;3</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>yikes dont let me take my words</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>no idea man, we're just in a different level of crack ig</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>You know what? I actually want to know why too. So let's sort it out,</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> wow look @ you getting worked up</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> I don't have anything better to do atm shut the fuck up</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>They have Ushijima-san, Oikawa-san, Sawamura-san, Moniwa-san, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, and Kita-san was recently added</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> I heard they added the Nohebi captain as well, his name is Daishou if I'm not mistaken.</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> I don't really like him to be honest</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> tea</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>maybe later, but he's a literal snake.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> i am looking 👁👁</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>So there they are, chaos incarnated</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>And this year we have me, Yahaba, Ennoshita, Futakuchi, Terushima, Akaashi and Miya (Atsumu)</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>excluding both Terushima and Atsumu I gotta say we're all pretty chill</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>WHAT</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> HOW COME FUTAKUCHI NOT</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>to answer that, I'm a different kind of chaos ☆</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>bullshit</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>in my defense I am an intellectual</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>bullshit²</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>no rly u should've seen his class report</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> he's in college prep class</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>What.</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>That's actually cool wtf</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Surprised but not unexpected</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>SEEEEEE AKAASHI HAS FAITH IN ME 🙏</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> I'm pretty sure all of you guys are smart, especially those who enrolled in prestigious academies</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>dont u dare degrade your own school u look smoking hot in that gakuran</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> absolutely sexy</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> stunnin</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> terrifyingly hot</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>thank you??? But I wasn't trying to though</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> Speaking of which, isn't it the time to re-add Fukunaga to the chat?</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Sure, it wouldn't hurt. I miss him too, we haven't had any practice matches with Nekoma lately</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>on it!</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Ennoshita</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Chikara</b> </em> <em> <b> added </b> </em> <em> <b>Fukunaga</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Shohei</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>manekinekoo</b> </em> <em> <b>) to the chat</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> new phone who dis</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> hello new person &lt;3</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>you're readded to the next gen captain gc!</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> yeah after u left without saying a word lmao</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>Also <em><b>@thebettermiya</b></em> is Miya Atsumu, I don't think you've met him yet</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> &lt;3</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>hey hey everyhey</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> It's been a while, Fukunaga.</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> hmmmmmm??</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>But I'm not the next captain though? O-O</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> What?? you arent?</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>then why the hell did I hear Yamamoto shouting that you're gonna be the captain in our last training camp?</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>ah</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>weeeeeell it was between me tora and kenma but we all know the lil gamer won't say yes, and the tiger was pointing @ me sayin I'm fit to be a captain instead of him bc he doesn't trust himself with his brash tendencies and relied on me whenever he and/or kenma got into trouble soooooooo</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>wow you sure talked a lot compared to the last time we saw you</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> i have no idea who these people are but tiger man sounds cool!!</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Tiger man is surely Yamamoto and you know it. Use their actual names, you're making it confusing.</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>uwuu sowwy</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>What the fuck.</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>NO DONT BRING THOSE EMOTICONS INTO THIS CONVERSATION</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Why not? I thought you'd appreciate it the most, Atsumu.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> NO JUST</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> NO</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> lmaowo</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>sdjgdjk</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>So did you take the captain position or not?</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>nonono we talked to our majesty sir kuroo-san abt it and tora is now the crown captain</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> im relieved bc he doesnt think too much of it even tho he still thinks I'd make a good captain, doubt it bc i prefer to observe TwT I cant rly stand up for it and to handle the whole club is too pressuring for widdle ol' me</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> I feel u :/ filling oikawa-san's shoes is tough</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>mood</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>im just not up to be one ya know ōwū</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> i cant take u seriously with those emoticons!!!!!</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> uwuwwuwu</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>STOP</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Apparently he waged a huge vendetta against furries</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>lmaowo idk abt u but they're great &gt;w&lt;</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> i still believe atsumu is just in the first stage of being a furry; denial</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> IM NOT A FUCKIN FURRY</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> whatever u say</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> Wait, so it's official? Yamamoto is the next in line</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>yep</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>we're adding him then!!</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> are you gonna stay, fukunaga?</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> nahh i think I've overstayed my welcome úwù</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> nonsense!!! we luv u!!!!!!!</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>one does not simply leaves the gc</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>no but rly i gtg</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> i dont like clogging my chats so imma leave but will be bac when needed</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>But that sounds incredibly unnecessary? so what, you're going to leave and re-enter this chat occasionally?</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>yups &lt;3</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>but I'll keep in touch :3</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>sounds like too much work but go off i guess</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> aw :( see u later! Just remember that youre always welcomed in our weekly dates</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Fukunaga</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Shohei</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>manekinekoo</b> </em> <em> <b>) added Yamamoto </b> </em> <em> <b>Taketora</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>TIGERTORA</b> </em> <em> <b>) to the chat</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> take care of him byeeeeeeee</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Fukunaga</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Shohei</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>manekinekoo</b> </em> <em> <b>) left the chat</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>: </b>DID FUKUNAGA JUST LEAVE</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>: </b>WHAT DOES HIS LAST TEXT MEAN</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> ARE YOU ALL OUT TO MURDER ME OR SOMETHING BC THAT'D BE KINDA COOL</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>READ OUR USERNAMES YAMAMOTO</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>WE'RE NOT OUT 2 KILL U</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> unless... 👀</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> shhhhH</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>oop its been a while since the last time we talked to u on the phone lmao</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Yes, because he's not a phone-person to begin with.</p><p><b>shirabu</b><b>: </b>sigh another Terushima shithead</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> RUDE</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>: </b>OIOIOIOIOIIIII</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>volleyball fuckers (NO WE'RE JUST CAPTAINS)<br/>
members: <br/>
Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>
Bokuto Koutaro (HOOTERS)<br/>
Sawamura Daichi (deadchi)<br/>
Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)<br/>
Moniwa Kaname (moniwa^^)<br/>
Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>
Kita Shinsuke (shinsuke_)<br/>
Daishou Suguru (sssnake)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Wednesday, 06:10 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> Imagine you and Ushiwaka are at the bar having a few drinks and you get a little tipsy and keep trying to get close to him. He smiles sweetly at you and orders a bottle of wine only to bash it over your head, immediately killing you 😤😤</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b>they got us in the first half not gonna lie</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Oh, are we doing imagines again?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> yes its a tradition at this point</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> anyway im not sure if i want to woo ushiwaka or protect him from harm but why not both</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>I want to sensually choke ushiwaka with a churro</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>he's not gonna be choked by a fucking churro</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> but wurst sausages on the other hand</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>hell ya</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> i want to eat ushiwaka's booty like groceries</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>would you smooch an ushijima. i want him to ushi my jimas</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>i want ushiwaka to SQUEEZE ME</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> can you guys shut the fuck up i beg</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>I want ushiwaka to kinkshame the entire volleyball community</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> NOT YOU TOO DAI-CHAN</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>I actually want to hold on to Ushijima-kun, he seems like a great hugger. Look at those broad shoulders.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> KITA-CHAN EW</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>but he's the most PG out of all of us though asdhvasjk</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> oh fuck no</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> moniwa kaname-chan don't you fucking dare</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> I want Ushijima-san to swing so fast on the swingset that he reaches the speed of light, only to launch himself in my direction, killing me instantly</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>MONIWA-CHAN</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>AHAHAHAHHA</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>LETS GOOOOOOOO ITS THIRSTING HOUR</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>HELL YAHHH</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> oh wait</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>asdgjnssk brb guys i gotta do my chores :(( my parents r out for the weekend</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>aw bro :(</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>What kind of chores? It's almost late, so you better finish it quickly.</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>awwkayyyyy</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> i gotta wash the blender and it's gonna suckkkkk</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> i dont even know how to wash it!!!</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>holy shit</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> I have the best idea brb</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>....That can't be good</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b>: he's just gonna wash the dishes lol whats the worst that could happen</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> slippery floor could lead to broken bones</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> he lost his footing and fell down, head bashing to the counter</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> broken glass that pierce through his palms and he cant use it to spike anymore</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>stray soap flying to his eyes, blinding him</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>small organisms swimming into his body through his nails if he dips his fingers into the clogged sink water for too long even though the chances are very slim, but not impossible</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>a snake coming up to the cabinet under the sink because they're attracted to humidity</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> oh no I've sent a lot srry</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> woah woah calm down there</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>I SEE THE WORD SNAKE</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>GO AWAY SUGU-CHAN</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> Your imagination is almost as bad as Yachi...</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>????Yacchan's worse than this??????????</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> unfortunately</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Poor girl.</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>IM BACK</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> I dont even wanna know what you were up to</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> well too bad bc IM GONNA TELL YOU ANYWAY!!</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>christ</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>OK SO my line of logic was well if i put the sponge in the blender, when i turn it on the sponge will spin around and scrub the blender for me so I don't have to spend ages cleaning it</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>thats not what happened though :///</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>(image.sent) - [a blurry picture of Bokuto's blender. There's something like yellow and green blob mixed with soap in inside it] -</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>now i cant wash the rest of the dishes bc that was the last sponge</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> you fucking idiot</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>How about... not doing the dishes at all. Do yer laundry, for example?</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>the last time i did laundry my pants are now ten times smaller!! :0</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> wh</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Or maybe sweeping? Mopping the floor?</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>one time I tried to sweep the floor is on fire bc i swept to fast haha!!!!!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> I</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>How did you even do that.</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Perhaps just general cleanin', like putting things back to where it was?</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> OOHHH!!!! Like tetris, right??? i remember i've stacked up my lego collection and homework on top of the clean dishes on the counter so i can sweep!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>im</p><p>
  <b>shinsuke_:</b>
</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>i</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> you broke him, bokkun!!!!</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>WHAT DID I DO</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>how can someone be so fucking stupid im cryinf</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>shhhh dont be mean 2 him he's tryin his best</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> too bad his best iSNT GOOD ENOUGH</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>HEY!!!!!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>I'm resistin' the urge to buy a train ticket straight to Tokyo because I can't believe that yer, in fact, 18 and doesn't know how to do these things. I swear I will go there to give ya lessons.</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>wow</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>kita-chan ur so hardcore &lt;3</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> It's called having basic human compassion, oikawa</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> &gt;3&lt;</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>imagine private tutoring from kita shinsuke himself</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> but the distance from Hyogo to Tokyo is not to be taken lightly though!!</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>no need kita!!!! i'll ask akaashi and my the rest of my team to help me!!! we usually have sleepovers in the weekends for twice a month anyway :DD</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Still, don't burden them. Don't let yer team do the entire work, ask them how to do proper chores. Knowing this will greatly help ye later in the future.</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> alright mom!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> At least this... gets a happy conclusion?? good luck learning basic chores, Bokuto-san</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>I guess lmao</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Ushijima</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Wakatoshi</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>Ushijima</b> </em> <em> <b>) is online</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> Good evening. Does anyone know how to open a jar of pickles?</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Oh my God.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>AHAHAHAHHAHAGHAH</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>next batch of pain<br/>
members: <br/>
Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)<br/>
Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>
Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>
Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>
Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>
Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)<br/>
Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)<br/>
Yamamoto Taketora (TIGERTORA)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Thursday, 01:08 AM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b><em><b>@</b></em><em><b>shirabuu</b></em><em><b> @</b></em><em><b>ennoshitty</b></em>oh hey yall awake</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> let's play uno</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Look at the fucking time, dipshit</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>then why are u even awake fuckwad</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Some of us actually need to study for finals, asshat</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>how the fuck should i know that asshole</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Maybe if you actually paid attention to the groupchat you'd know, fucking twat</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> who the absolute horseshit still uses the word twat you fucking toddler</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>bitch</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>whore</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>cunt</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>Can you two tone it down a bit</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>fineeeee</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>I understand shirabu, but sometimes I wonder why people think Kyoutani is more flippant than you are, yahaba</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>Aw thanks :)</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>not a fucking compliment</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>What are you even doing at this hour, Yahaba? And Uno, of all things</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> You know, existential crisis and all that stuff</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>but rly I woke up after dreaming some weird shit and cant fall back to sleep</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>like for some reason theres a zombie apocalypse and i saw matsukawa-san and hanamaki-san riding rainbow dash and pinkie pie with multiple guns to shoot down people who suspiciously looked a lot like shiratorizawa and karasuno students and they're both wearing gowns</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>what have I done to deserve this</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Even your senpais haunt you in your sleep. You're fucked.</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Once an upperclassman invades your dreams, you can never escape. Like how there's gonna be at least one thing that has flaming red hair sitting in the corner of my dreams or someone with a towering build like Ushijima-san flying in the sky.</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>yikes</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> yeah anyway i remember seeing oikawa-san wearing a sans undertale cosplay and balenciaga platform crocs too</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>disgusting</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>ikr</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> but the concept itself is so cool though. we were too worked up with school and vball, we kept thinking about our senpais so much that they ended up in our dreams</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> I felt like the anxiety we've built up for the whole day was brought to the dreamworld because we don't have anywhere else to put it, bc we sleep to u know, rest our bodies but when we're sleeping our brains are working ten times harder than when we're awake</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>and I also heard that whatever had occupied ur mind from afternoon to evening will somehow appear in your dreams, even if you ended up forgetting everything most of the time</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>makes sense bc they have been talking about mlps and games a lot this evening</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>but yo what the fuck are you on</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>my bed?</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Um.</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Ennoshita, can I ask why you're awake at this hour?</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> I'm studying too, actually</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>we'll also have finals next week and it's been stressing me out</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> i need to breathe for a moment</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>Oh no :(</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>You know you can just ask for help when you're in trouble, right? I mean, not specifically to me, but you get what I'm saying.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>I guess so. yeah</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Now go back to sleep. Whatever it is you're currently doing, you can do it in the morning.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>okay</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>Thanbks</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>I'm gonma sleep</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Ennoshita</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Chikara</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>ennoshitty</b> </em> <em> <b>) is offline</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>should've thought that handling a bunch of crows would be exhausting and soul-crushing wow</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>you go to sleep too, you dimwit</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>aww since when do u care 👉👈</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> go the fuck to sleep before I make you sleep myself</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>no wait</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>shit</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> thats not what i meant</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>LMFAOOOO WHAT R U TRYING TO SAY</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>GO DIE IN YOUR SLEEP ALREADY</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>AHAHAGAHAHAJSJK</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>JESUS FUCK</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>volleyball fuckers (NO WE'RE JUST CAPTAINS)<br/>
members: <br/>
Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>
Bokuto Koutaro (HOOTERS)<br/>
Sawamura Daichi (deadchi)<br/>
Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)<br/>
Moniwa Kaname (moniwa^^)<br/>
Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>
Kita Shinsuke (shinsuke_)<br/>
Daishou Suguru (sssnake)</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Thursday, 02:10 PM</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>wait it just occured to me</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>so you're telling me, ushijima wakatoshi, 18, national top three spikers, part of the junior u-19 whatever, CANNOT open a jar of pickles?</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> Why must you say it like that</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>LMAO</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> lol so you kept up with everything ushijima related huh?</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> good to know lololol</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>are those arms just for show, ushiwaka-chan???</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>bleh</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>LMAOOOO</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> leave the the poor guy alone</p><p><b>deadchi: </b>you can show us what your arms can do later Ushijima, I can see you're in the middle of recording in this chat</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>Okay.</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>THANK YOU DAI-CHAN</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> jhASDJASKJD DAICHII WHYYYYYYY</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>YO SAWAMURAAAA WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT</p><p><b>moniwa^^:</b> we could've won, sawamura-san</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>IT COULDVE GONE TO MY COLLECTION</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> ushijima dont listen to these opportunists</p><p><b>Ushijima: </b>Okay?</p><p><b>sssnakes:</b> looooooool</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> kinda curious though, how did you open it yesterday?</p><p><b>Ushijima:</b> The pickles are Yamagata's, he was scared if i put too much force when opening it so he gave it to Tendou. Tendou tried to open it with his teeth but it failed, so he brought it to the cafeteria dorm to find an item to fix our problem</p><p><b>Ushijma: </b>he tripped over a Yamagata's pile of socks and dropped the jar. Tendou said it was still okay for us to eat it so we did.</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> what?</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>what</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> KITA ARE YOU DYING</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>I'm THIS close to book a train to Sendai. Don't make me do this, Ushijima-kun.</p><p><b>moniwa^^: </b>wait, did you go to Bokuto's in the end?</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>No, but we settled with a simple videocall.</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>HELL YEAH!!! my sisters said hi btw!!!!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Tell them I said hi too.</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>woah woah woah meeting the family already?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>slow down there kita-kun</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Don't say it</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Don't say it</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Don't say it</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> ???</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>when's the marriage</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> .</p><p><b>moniwa^^:</b> uh oh</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>BRO WHY WOULD YOU SAY THE M WORD</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>wait what</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> M*RRIAGE IS HIS TRIGGER WORD</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> ITS THE SAME WITH OIKAWA FOR THE T WORD FOR T*LENTED</p><p><b>queentooru:</b> its not that bad ffs</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT WHEN MY SIS CAME TO ROOM AND TALKED ABOUT HIS HUSBAND AND THE TOPIC CAME UP</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>HE SHORT CIRCUITED RIGHT ON THE SPOT</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>OH FUCK</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>KITA IDK WHAT TF IS UP WITH YOU WITH THE M WORD BUT I WONT SAY IT AGAIN I PROMISE PLEASE FORGIVE ME</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>You need to earn my trust back, Kuroo.</p><p><b>deadchi: </b>no honorific??</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>OH NO</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>LORD I HAVE SINNED</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> KITA PLEASE</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>SKSKSKKSS</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> LMAOOO</p><p><b>sssnake: <em>@shinsuke_</em></b>i wanna shoot a quick question but if this topic is bothering u too much i wont</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> By all means.</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> It's not as serious as Bokuto-kun made it out to be, but it's still quite weird for me.</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> Okay, so you're already told to get m*rried? at the ripe age of 18? what?</p><p><b>deadchi:</b> christ</p><p><b>queentooru: </b>wow u actually censored it</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>NICE ONE DAISHOU</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> My grandmother said she wanted grandchildren, well, in a joking manner but it undeniably took a toll on me haha</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>shit that was the driest laugh ive ever seen</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Be quiet Kuroo, you're still on trial.</p><p><b>tetsuhoe: </b>FORGIVE ME</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Anyway to everyone besides Kuroo, who wants to play animal crossing?</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> me!!!!!!!<b><br/>
</b></p><p><b>queentooru:</b> MEEEEEEEEEEE I JUST GOT MY SWITCH BACK FROM MAKKI</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> KITA DONT BE LIKE THIS</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> I DIDNT MEAN WHAT I SAID</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b>: DONT TAKE MY ACNH PRIVELEGES</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Can someone tell Kuroo I'm not talking to him? Thanks ❤</p><p><b>tetsuhoe:</b> KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p><b>sssnake:</b> LMAOOOO </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>• kuroo sends epic animal pics except theyre not epic at all<br/>• THIS IS ALREADY A SORTA-POPULAR HEADCANON BUT DAISHOU SUGURU HAS A SNAKE SEND TWEET<br/>• Fukunaga will appear again very soon!!!! he's gonna occasionally drop by and tells  them weird shit and leave just like that. what is his problem god but u do u<br/>• furry atsumu is canon now it's not even funny anymore i cant<br/>• FURRY ATSUMU FURRY ATSUMU FURRY ATSUMUUU<br/>•  jesus christ<br/>• the captain chat does not have a clear thirsting hour when its obviously EVERY hour<br/>• recorded trigger words: Oikawa= t*lented, Kita= m*rriage. The list shall expand and you should be afraid<br/>• save ennoshita,,, idk how many times i should say this but we have to come together and stop his suffering. ennoshita abuse is a real thing, millions of ennoshitas are suffering everyday</p><p>P.S. shhhh if you like this kind of crack gen fic where everyone is just being dumbasses together and have unlikely friendships, please consider reading my other Haikyuu fic, "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835118/chapters/65469952">The Ultimate Demon Tag</a>." It's basically about a HUGE game of tag where the captains are "it" and the last person standing will win the prize money!</p><p>Also I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/yyuuraii">Twitter</a> acc now!!!!!! </p><p>&gt;you can request anything (prompt, person, ships, team etc) and I'll make them appear/squeeze em in! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. captains vs next captains chatrooms pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>continuation for the last chapter!!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>next batch of pain<br/>members: <br/>Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)<br/>Yamamoto Taketora (TIGERTORA)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Sunday, 04:18 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> so we just spent the whole weekend filming kita-san doin' housework tutorial for some fuckin' reason</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Apparently Bokuto-san told the captain group about his past experiences when cleaning unsupervised. I'll apologize on his behalf.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> yeah i heard abt it</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Your captain is a saint, by the way.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> we been knew</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>they started with a videocall and it escalated to a shitty crash course video</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> I have no idea how you still managed to watch over Bokuto-san and actually not dying from exhaustion, akaashi</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>who says I'm not</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>skskskkksksksk</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>This is 'No VSCO girl laughing' hour.</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>aw</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> wow ur captain is being shitty? cant relate</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>same</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>: </b>heck yeah Kuroo-san is awesome!!!</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> not in a good way i assume</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>ngl I would like Oikawa-san 10 times more if he shut up</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> our previous captain is BOOORING! but i respect his ways doe &lt;3 epic man</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>Daichi-san is really dependable, I look up to him as one of my role models actually</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Fyi I don't look at Bokuto-san and thinks he's a disadvantage, quite the opposite. Like Ennoshita, I also look up to him as a role model but I couldn't lie that he does make us feel overwhelmed at times.</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>which is in fact, quite annoying but we love him so</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> I feel u</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> having ushiwaka as captain though</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>WHAT A MAN</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>nope i'd rather die</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>he's couldnt be that bad!! my dude's in top 3 aces</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>he's not bad. talented, yes, but he's not the kind of person I would want in a team bc seijoh is not that self-centered, no offense</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>oh shirabu will definitely take FULL offense to that</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> yeah but he's not online isnt he lol</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Shirabu is online actually.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>online just a few minutes ago!</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>sighhhh</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>welcome!</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>eyyyyyy</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> HI HI</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Hello, after a whole week of eating Tendou-san and Semi-san's bentos I've decided to pass away, as I cannot handle how shitty my stomach feels and my inability to digest whatever contents in them is killing me. You are all invited to my funeral. It's at the parking lot of the Walgreens near Shiratorizawa.</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> omg</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> ????????????????</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>I can't believe I forgot the date. It's today.</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Don't make me wait or I'll jump into the coffin myself</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Shirabu are you okay</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>shirabu</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> kenjirou-kun ansWER</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Ah, I forgot the time too, silly me. It's at 4pm. It ends at 5pm.</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> SNAP OUT OF IT SHIRABU!!!</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>only 1 hour for a funeral damn</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> will there be food</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>futakuchi shut up for a second</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> :(</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>why are u so moody shirabu it's barely 3 pm</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>like I said, their bento almost shuts down my entire digestive system. I am in pain</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> OH NO :(</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>maybe using bentos as payment was a bad idea after all smh</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>but then again</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> it was for Ushijima-san</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> amen</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>shirabu kenjirou is emotionally constipated confirmed</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>hell yea u spelled emotional correctly this time</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>YEP I FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO SPELL IT</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>what did he write last time?</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>emotianal</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>terushima honey are you trying to tell us something</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> ANYWAYS</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>shirabu, are you ok? do you need me to send you some food? I'm only like a few blocks away from your school bc my I was visiting my aunt and she lives around there</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Yes</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> I'll pay you back later, just feed me</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>No payment needed!</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Thanks.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>np ^^ Yahaba and Atsumu are right, it feels nice to have you thanking me</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>what the fuck ennoshita</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> jkjkkk</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> go eat a bag of dicks yahaba this is all your fault</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>HE'S RIGHT U KNOW!!</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>dont u feel guilty doe shigeru-kun ://</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>he agreed to it!!! I helped him and he pays me with ikura don</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> Yes, but you didn't exactly lose anything. You just spent a few minutes screenshooting existing texts and that's it. You took Shirabu's lunch money for your selfish request.</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>YOURE FUCKED LMFAO AKAASHI ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME TO ROAST U</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> CANT ESCAPE THIS NOW</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>I know shirabu meant well but asking a month worth of lunch money for mere screenshots are equivalent to asking a pig's feet for a human torso.</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> akaashi are you like, ok</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>the fuck kind of analogy is that</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> ANALogy</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> AJHGADSJDAJHAHA</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> You really had to say that huh</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>piece of shit</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>?????UHM???????</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>if you don't back the FUCK up and give it a rest I swear to all the Gods above I will annihilate every single one of you by skinning everyone alive and deep fry your flesh</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>: </b>WOAH</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> oof</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b>: THAT WAS A JOKE</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> I will twist your guts and eat it with a stick the next time I see you</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> ASFNAJNEROIVNOIJ</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> You went too far, Shirabu</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Oh</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>sorry, I guess</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>I am in a bad place rn.</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> not mentally, I live in Miyagi ❤</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> I was about to send you a whole paragraph of reassuring compliments, how could you do this to me</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> KENJIROU DO YOU HATE US THAT MUCH</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Yes</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>but please do send the text anyway, Akaashi</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>bc I hate you less</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> aww</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>you too ennoshita, you made this chat slightly less insufferable</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> oh thanks</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b>: COME ONNNN YOU ALSO LIKE THE REST OF US RIGHT</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>No</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>Be nice</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>No ❤</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>FUCKING MEAN</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> shedding a single tear wow</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>I'm on my way btw <em><b>@</b></em><em><b>shirabuu</b></em></p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>text me when you're here.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>Sure thingg</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>so chikara-kun is the first person to attend yer funeral huh</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> Shut the fuck up</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>volleyball fuckers (NO WE'RE JUST CAPTAINS)<br/>members: <br/>Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>Bokuto Koutaro (HOOTERS)<br/>Sawamura Daichi (deadchi)<br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)<br/>Moniwa Kaname (moniwa^^)<br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Kita Shinsuke (shinsuke_)<br/>Daishou Suguru (sssnake)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Monday, 01:43 AM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> I HATE DOING THE DISHES</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> BUT I ALSO HATE how Nestle is seen as a good company but in reality they are doing things that are downright inhumane to the people of Pakistan by taking their own water and forcing them to buy it for absurd prices and causing hundreds of deaths each year</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> didn't we have this conversation before?</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>BUT IT'S STILL IMPORTANT</p><p><b>HOOOTERS</b><b>: </b>WE CANT LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>are you doing the dishes at this hour?</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> better question: why are YOU awake at 1 am on a weekday</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>says u</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> im prepping for my exams bitch whats ur excuse</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> you're not the only one with exams dickhead</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>since when do I care asswipe</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> one more curse word and I'm hitting the ban button.</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> KITA!!!!! You're awake at this hour????</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> it seemed like I've forgotten to turn off my phone before I go to sleep.</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> an honest mistake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>sorry for waking u up!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> It's okay.</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>lemme finish reading this real quick</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Where did ya read those?</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>REDDIT</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> THATS MY MANNNN</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>You read?</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> YES I READ</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>I RAISED THAT BOY</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> It's nearing 2. Please go to sleep Bokuto-kun, ya won't be in top condition if ya don't get enough sleep.</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> OK HOMIE I'LL DO THAT</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Bokuto</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Koutarou</b> </em> <em> <b> (HOOTERS) is offline</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b><em><b>@</b></em><em><b>tetsuhoe</b></em><em><b> @</b></em><em><b>sssnake</b></em>go to sleep too before I turn ya into a fertilizer.</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>wow</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>THE DUALITY OF THIS MAN</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> don't make me say it twice.</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> AIGHT HAVE A NICE NIGHT</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>next batch of pain<br/>members: <br/>Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)<br/>Yamamoto Taketora (TIGERTORA)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Monday, 10:18 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>walmart loses 3 billion to theft each year and if we all pitch in to help we can get that number a lot higher this year</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> ur saying we should shoplift</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> i never said that but ok yabs</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> anyway</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> the two genders are whether u think ac stands for animal crossing or assassin's creed</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Air conditioner.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> abracadabra</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>There are only four genders</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>i thought thats more of a generation thing?</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> NONSENSE</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>ANIMAL CROSSING IS TIMELESS</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>Sure...</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>also, I think it'd be better to say it now before it's too late. Can we call it a day?</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>it's only 10 PM but im scared if this chat goes on beyond that</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> looool no fun</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>lets talk n shit</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b> <em> <b>@everyone</b> </em></p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Yamamoto just went to sleep a few minutes ago</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>???? how did ya know</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> are u together or sum</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>we texted about an upcoming practice match earlier</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> aw it must be fun being in the same town :(</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> I mean we could always plan a practice match bro</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> BRO!</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>I gotchu bro</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>bro...</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>fucking disgusting</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> which is why I shall bring you</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Akaashi</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Keiji</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>akasshi</b> </em> <em> <b>) added </b> </em> <em> <b>Fukunaga</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Shohei</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>manekinekoo</b> </em> <em> <b>) to the chat</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>hello fellow</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>whats poppin</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> oh hell yeah</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>fukunaga!! Glad to have you back</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> lmaooo hey ennoshita &gt;&lt;</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> so what r yall doing</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>NO WAIT BEFORE ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>anythin</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>motherfucker</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> I got this question from watari in lunch break and ive been thinking bout it</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> what's the most morbid thing you've thought about today?</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>ohhhhhh</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> wait lemme think</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>ah</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> every year you pass your birthday and know that you were born that day, but every year you pass your death day and have no clue</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>NO.</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> please go to sleep ennoshita.</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>no no let him speak</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> what if we give death penalty to people who attempt suicide</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> THAT'S JUST SUICIDE WITH EXTRA STEPS</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> and loads of unnecessary paperwork...</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>oh you wanna die? Now you can die as a criminal!</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> all of you are terrible human beings</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>no u</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>wow</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> when we read books, we're just looking at a dead tree and hallucinating</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> jokes on ya i don't read</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> there's no such thing as nothing cuz there's technically something that would be nothing. And you can't be doing nothing because you're always doing something</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> since when did u become a personification of shower thoughts?</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>but you asked what we've been thinking this whole day?</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>to everyone besides ennoshita, hbu</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>say nothing else, Ennoshita.</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>:(</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b>: it just occurred to me that if ur pet makes a specific noise around for ur attention, that's them naming you</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>so youre saying my cat calls me with a stupid ass name like krrrr and expect me to go get her</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>LMAOOO</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> omg u have a cat?</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> four actually</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> send pics</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> that'll be 500 yen for each pic</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> check ur venmo</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> oh??</p><p>
  <b>futacoochie:</b>
</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>??????????????????????????????????????????????</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SEND ME 10,000 YEN?</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW MY ACC</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> OHAHAHDGHAFMYGODDDDDD</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> YOOO</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>I WAS KIDDING</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>send pics</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> I SENT IT IN YOUR DMS ALREADY</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>GOD</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> im sending ur money back cuz ion like this</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> so humble</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>that was terrifying what the fuck</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>aww you even wrote their names</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>cute</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> yeah yeah they are</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>shohei-kun would pay hundreds for cat nudes, noted</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Why would you say it like that?</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>and why am not surprised that futakuchi has cats...</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> loool we been knew</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>excuse me, they're a bunch of little shits but they're beautiful creatures</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> finally a man of culture</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> anyway.</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> I think I've told everyone here that I want to be a doctor right?</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> you did, yeah</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>OH THATS COOL</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>GOOD LUCK WITH THAT MAN</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> thanks.</p><p><b>shirabu</b><b>: </b>Anyway, when I become one myself, what if I say this right before the patient passes out from anesthesia, "Ok, pull up the WikiHow article."</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> what a fucking menace</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Thank you for your lovely comment.</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>You've been spamming your thanks a lot lately, Shirabu.</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>I have. Thanks for noticing</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> he lost it everybody</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> this was so last year but I cant stop thinkin when jeremy clarkson called homophobic by the LGBTQ+ community and he's like "how can i be homophobic if I watch lesbian porn"</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>what the hell</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>ASDHDSGFKJ</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>IKR</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> WHAT A DOUCHE</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>whats with the plain "what the hell" shirabu</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> ?</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>:</b> shirabu.... are u...........</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>What?</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>Shirabu Kenjirou are you homophobic?</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>???</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> I'm gay</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>HE'S AVOIDIN THE QUESTION</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>:</b> TEA</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> i can't with this</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>yes im gay. yes I'm homophobic. we exist</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>sjSJSGDJDDKDH</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Shirabu</em> </b> <b>  </b> <b> <em>Kenjirou</em> </b> <b> <em> (</em> </b> <b> <em>shirabuu</em> </b> <b> <em>) is offline</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>HE JUST DIPPED</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>MOTHERFUCKER DONT LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THAT</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>*fatherfucker</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>KENJIROU-KUN COME BACK</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>volleyball fuckers (NO WE'RE JUST CAPTAINS)<br/>members: <br/>Kuroo Tetsuro (tetsuhoe)<br/>Bokuto Koutaro (HOOTERS)<br/>Sawamura Daichi (deadchi)<br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi (Ushijima)<br/>Moniwa Kaname (moniwa^^)<br/>Oikawa Tooru (queentooru)<br/>Kita Shinsuke (shinsuke_)<br/>Daishou Suguru (sssnake)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Wednesday, 09:01 PM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> can i have a silky smooth thighs while also be super ripped?? is that an option</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>IT'S A LIFESTYLE</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> YOU TALK BIG FOR SOMEONE WHO WEARS COMPRESSION SLEEVES BOKKUN</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> for all we know ur all crusty behind those kneepads bc of trapped sweat</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>NO IM NOT!!!!!! IM SUPER MOISTURIZED</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> dont say it like that ew</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Is there any particular reason why ye use them so often?</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>I DON'T RLY KNOW!! ITS JUST VERY COMFY</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>Compression sleeves are very useful to recover your worn muscles after a heavy activity, so I understand.</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> I've tried to use them but they werent comfortable..</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> and this guy here wears them everyday! can your thighs breathe in all that pressure</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> I gotta say that using that every single day can't be good, despite the fact that it's a sports gear.</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>cant imagine how your thighs are doing right now</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> yeah man u heard the guy</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> show us your thighs</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> HELL YEA</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>WHAT NO</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> (image.sent) - [a selfie of Bokuto flexing one of his thighs on his bed while doing the okay sign. His room's lighting made his thighs actually looked shiny (or is it shiny from the start?).] -</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> Oh goodness that's,,,, amazinf</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>IM SAVING THIS BRO</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, showstopper, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before, unafraid to refferace or not refferace, put it in a blender, shit on it, vomit on it, eat it, give birth to it</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>how many laps you've had gone through to achieve that form? thats actually impressive</p><p><b>shinsuke_: I </b>have never ever thought once in my life that I would be part of this kind of conversation, that is talking about Bokuto Koutarou's pair of thighs.</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>but hey, lookin good there. I can see that ye've worked hard for it.</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>&lt;3333</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>DAICHI HAS AN EPIC PAIR OF THIGHS TOO</p><p><strong>deadchi:</strong> please dont</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> (image.sent) - [a picture of Daichi, Asahi and Suga doing stretches. While everything else is blurry the entirety of Daichi's legs are surprisingly clear] -</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> BOKUTO</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> oh</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> am I tripping or your legs have its own personal sparkles</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> uuogghhghdfsjkdf</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>moniwa are u ok lol</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> yes yes they're cool and all but how about ME</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> no one cares abt u</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> i</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> But I do care about you?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>yea but idc abt u</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> christ</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> UHM</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> since we're... Technically not the closest to one another, what if we play 100 Questions? Or something like that.... To get to know each other, yeah!</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> I found this link full of cool questions [<a href="https://hobbylark.com/party-games/Embarrassing-Funny-Truth-or-Dare-Party-Questions-for-Friends">link.sent]</a></p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> we've been here for weeks and we still dont click, I think you're all hopeless at this point</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^:</b> ashdksjflks#9</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>dont be mean to him</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>sure, we can play that! I just read through some of the questions and they're sorta like one of those sleepover QnAs</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>Yeah!!!</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>but most of these questions are sooooo vanilla doe</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>We can just change a few questions a bit to fit our taste, and maybe relate them to Volleyball.</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>LMAO LOOK @ QUESTION 23</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> HAVE YOU EVER PEED YOUR PANTS</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> BC I HAVE</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>I think ALL of us had pissed our pants at least once in our lives in grade school smh what kind of question even</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>True.</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>Can't say no to that...</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>and why would you even talk about that, it's disgusting</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> NO U DONT UNDERSTAND</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> I PEED ATTHE MCDONALDS PARKING LOT A WEEK AGO WHEN THE WHOLE TEAMS R OUT AFTER A PRACTICE MATCH BC I WAS TOO EXCITED TO GO</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>it's true i was there</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> GROSS</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> BOKKUN WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>but hey at least he did on the garden soil</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>Still disgusting and illegal aka destruction of property</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>what are you, a cop???</p><p><b>shinsuke_: </b>Well that is certainly an interesting fact from you, Bokuto-kun.</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>Thanks!!!</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>But urine contains significant levels of salt, which can build up in the soil in containers or even in garden beds when the climate is dry, injuring plants. Salt damage can show up as scorched-looking leaves; wilting, even when soil is moist; and stunted growth. There may even be a whitish crust on the surface of the soil.</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>Please do not urinate on plants/garden soils ever again.</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> Ah, I was about to say that as well.</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> WOAH THATS A LOT OF WORDS</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>ALRIGHT!!!</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> do i even wanna know why ushiwaka has extensive knowledge abt peeing and what it does</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>can we,,, chnge the question bplease</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>oh here's a good one</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> Q33: Do you pee in the pool when you go swimming?</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>NO</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>ALL PEE RELATED QUESTIONS ARE NOW BANNED</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>damn</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> aw :(</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> What the fuck is wrong with you two</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> this one's great. question 55, What's your worst habit?</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> I think it's me being too nice and forgiving towards my teammates, they became more feral when they knew what my boundaries were and will always try to find a loop hole</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>No way! so ur saying that was NOT your team's final form????</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>I feel you, Sawamura-san,,</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> every karasuno captains are saints and that's a fact</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> godbless them amen</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> okay?</p><p><b>shinsuke_:</b> No bad habit came to mind, because as soon as I noticed it I try to fix them right away. But I understand yer dilemma, Sawamura-kun. I feel it too</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>yea I heard the mister-no-gaps nickname somewhere<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Kuroo</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Tetsurou</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>tetsuhoe</b> </em> <em> <b>) changed Kita </b> </em> <em> <b>Shinsuke</b> </em> <em> <b> (shinsuke_)'s nickname to (</b> </em> <em> <b>mrperfect</b> </em> <em> <b>)</b> </em><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><b>mrperfect</b><b>:</b> I'm flattered that ye think I'm a perfection but no one is born perfect; so callin someone Mister Perfect is an overstatement because everyone has their own flaws and negative points.</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Kita </b> </em> <em> <b>Shinsuke</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>mrperfect</b> </em> <em> <b>) changed his nickname to "</b> </em> <em> <b>Shinsuke</b> </em> <em> <b>"</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> HE EVEN ACKNOWLEDGES THAT HE AIN'T PERFECT</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>SO HUMBLE</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> YOU'RE AMAZING KITA-CHAN MWAHH</p><p><b>Shinsuke</b><b>: </b>what are ye two on about</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> I think my bad habit is leaving things in the last minute, I hate it when I do that sometimes</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> not your shitty habit of cheating your way out in vball matches? ok daishou understandable have a nice day</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>oh stop it &lt;3</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> whats ur bad habit bro????</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>smh</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>mine is probably staying up late all the time, mostly doing homework or scrolling vball news but almost all high schoolers do that so idk</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> sameee</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> except instead of scrolling I study and watching vball match tapes</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>I think mine is stress-eating,,, and nail biting whenever I'm nervous,,</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>oh man, do you have anxiety, mayhaps?????</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>Not as bad as it is in middle school, volleyball helps a lot actually ^^</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> that's good!! Remember to take it easy!!!!!!!</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>I will!</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>I don't know if this is actually a habit, but my team once told me that I'm bad at reading the room.</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> me too agh :(</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>they sure got that right!!</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> I guess my bad habit is ummm</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> I don't think it's actually THAT bad, but Iwa-chan said my "shitty fucking habit" is that I tend to forget abt the time and kept practicing my serves till it's super late</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>is that why your serves felt like missiles,,</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>woah seriously?</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> THE DEDICATION!!!!</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>IKR!!!!!!</p><p><b>Shinsuke</b><b>: </b>Forcing yer body to go beyond its limits is foolish. Surely yer friend is right, ye shouldn't do extra practice if yer body cant take it.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> i'll be sure to remember that kita-chan &lt;3</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>What he said. You have to take care of your body, because it is the most important part of being an athlete.</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>the wind sure is very strong tonight i cant hear a thing</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>ouch</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>: </b>big oof</p><p><b>Shinsuke</b><b>:</b> Oikawa-kun...</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>yea kita-chan? &gt;&lt;</p><p><b>Shinsuke</b><b>:</b> I'll go next, this has been buggin me since day 1.</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>Go ahead!!!!!</p><p><b>Shinsuke</b><b>: </b>I've made up my own theory, but what's the ACTUAL deal with the two of ya? <em><b>@</b></em><em><b>queentooru</b></em><em><b> @</b></em><em><b>Ushijima</b></em></p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> :)</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> that mute button looks very sexy yknow</p><p><b>Shinsuke</b><b>:</b> ye wouldn't dare to do that.</p><p>
  <b>queentooru</b>
  <b>:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>queentooru</b>
  <b>:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>queentooru</b>
  <b>:</b>
</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> dammit ur right</p><p><b>moniwa</b><b>^^: </b>Can you two at least try to talk? I don't even remember the last time you guys have a decent one on one talk..</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> shoot em a question, ushiwaka</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> Alright</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>:</b> so what's your favorite position, Oikawa?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>I like taking it raw in reverse cowboy. you?</p><p><b>Ushijima</b><b>: </b>Wing spiker</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>haha nice</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> WHAT THE FUCK OIKAWA</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>I TOLD YOU OUR MINDS ARE IN DIFFERENT UNIVERSES</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>GAHHHAHHAHAHHHA</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> ARE U FOR REAL</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> im jk</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>and that was SUCH a stupid question too. It's setter, obviously!</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> yea but do u have something other than that</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> idk, my other fav position is to step on your crying faces when i defeat you in a match ❤</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>:</b> wow what an asshole move to pull</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>I agree.</p><p><b>tetsuhoe</b><b>:</b> of course you fucking would</p><p><b>quuentooru</b><b>: </b>My turn now! Who is the sexiest person here?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>:</b> Oops, no need to answer that, it's me &lt;3</p><p><b>HOOTERS: </b>THATS CHEATING</p><p><b>sssnake</b><b>: </b>you sound like a narcissistic twerp with that shit</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>and u sound like someone I'm ignoring &gt;&lt;</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>: </b>How can someone sound like someone you're ignoring?</p><p><b>queentooru</b><b>: </b>yall hear sum'in?</p><p><b>deadchi</b><b>:</b> i swear 2 god</p><p><b>HOOTERS:</b> HOLDON LEMME FIND OTHRE QUESTIONS</p><p> </p><p>[cut for length bc this goes on forever]</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>next batch of pain<br/>members: <br/>Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)<br/>Yamamoto Taketora (TIGERTORA)</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Thursday, 08:18 AM</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> i was feeling a lil thirsty after morning practice so lev shared me his drink and i wasnt fucking expecting to drink a crop meyer lemon vodka at 8 am</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>: </b>Did you actually drink it?</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>: </b>i took a sip and now i feel lightheaded</p><p><b>manekinekoo</b><b>: </b>he did</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>sending thoughts and prayers</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> lmaoo my mans cant hold his liquor</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> ITS FUCKING VODKAAA</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> LET ME SEE U CHUGGING DOWN A SMIRNOFF</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> YOU TOOK A SINGLE SIP DUDE WHATS YOUR EXCUSE</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> hsshdbjk tis too early for this</p><p><b>teruSHOOK</b><b>: </b>its never too late for b o o z e</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> Isn't Lev too young to drink? Not to mention he <em>brought it to school</em></p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> I do not condone underage drinking.</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> HE SAID HE GRABBED THE WRONG BOTTLE BUT HES LIKE "WHATTT I DIDNT EVEN REALIZE IT WAS ALCOHOL IVE BEEN DRINKING IT SINCE I GOT IT"</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>: </b>WHICH IS KINDA BULLSHIT?</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>mother Russia teaches what common people cannot grasp</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>what the fuck</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>:</b> also Yamamoto, don't forget that we have a practice match this afternoon.</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> MY STOMACH IS EATING ME FROM THE INSIDE BUT OFC I REMEMBER</p><p><b>TIGERTORA</b><b>:</b> SEE U @ 4</p><p><b>akasshi</b><b>: </b>♡</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>:</b> awwww</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> fucking disgusting</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>that's your 50th 'fucking disgusting' this week shirabu and it's not even friday yet</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> I don't care.</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>kenjirou-kun: i wanna kill you and destroy you. i want you died. #scene #anger #fuck #die #hatered</p><p><b>shirabuu</b><b>:</b> SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p><b>ennoshitty</b><b>: </b>please turn off your phones and focus on class</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>naw<br/><br/></p><p><em> <b>Ennoshita</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Chikara</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>ennoshitty</b> </em> <em> <b>) muted the chat</b> </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>• kita: hello everyone welcome back to my channel and today we're gonna learn how to open the fridge because millennials cant seem to open them without slaming their own faces.<br/>• at least semi tries to at least make shirabu's bento decent meanwhile tendou just puts pickles with chocolate and moves on with it<br/>• i can and will not stop making shirabu swear<br/>• does anyone,,,, wanna ship shirabu with someone(s)? wink wonk<br/>• timeskip bokuto is confused with taxes and shit not bc he doesnt know what it is, but f e a r<br/>• fukunaga: i feel like cats should vote you know<br/>• yes i did search those ungodly lists of TOD questions i want to die<br/>• USHIOI PROGRESS GUYS<br/>• writing this physically hurts me jfc oikAWAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>next chapter will have unhinged 2nd years chats lets get ittttttt and maybe I'll get to throw in bits of sakuatsu in there who knows ueueu</p><p>&gt;you can request anything (prompt, person, ships, team etc) and I'll make them appear/squeeze em in! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/yyuuraii">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. no thoughts, head empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(almost) all 2nd years chatrooms! all happened in a single day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the council has spoken,,,, im adding yahaba/shirabu in the tags and im crying because I've been browsing cute yashira art/fic for a week pleas e i canr stop pls help m</p><p>some sakuatsu and yahashira in this one... still very lowkey but we love slowburns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>disgustang<br/>members:<br/>Komori Motoya (liberooni)<br/>Sakusa Kiyoomi (mrclean)</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u"> <em>Wednesday, 02:48 AM</em> </span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>mrclean:</b> MOTOYA</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> MOTOYA</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> KOMORI MOTOYA</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>MOTOYA ANSWER THIS IS AN EMERGENCY</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> WHAT</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> THIS IS 2 IN THE MORNING,,,,,,,</p><p><b>liberooni: </b>HELLO?</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> ARE YOU DYING</p><p><b>liberooni: </b>KIYOOMI WHAT ARE U DOING WHY ARE U TAKING SO LONG</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>IM NOT TAKING SO LONG I JUST GOT BACK HOLD ON</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>LIKE YOU SAID THIS IS 2 IN THE MORNING AND PEOPLE SHOULD BE SLEEPING</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> BUT THIS BITCH,</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>(image.sent) - [a screenshot of Atsumu's most recent Instagram post, it's a series of selfies of him on the edge of the roof and it's completely dark with the caption: "thinking about sumn... ❤"] -</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>WHO THE FUCK POSTS SELFIES LIKE THIS AND POSTS IT IN MIDNIGHT</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>WHAT THE HELL ISNHE THINKING</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>GET THE FUCK DOWN FROM THE FUCKING ROOF</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>I SWEAR TO GOD HE'S FUCKING HIGH</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> I C ANT BELIEVE THIS SHITTY DUMBASS</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> .</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> um.</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> are you done?</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> I AM BUT I DONT KNOW WHY IM THINKING ABOUT IT</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> I WAS WATCHING MOVIES ON NETFLIX AND SUDDENLY AN IG NOTIFICATION POPPED UP</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>IM TOO DISTRACTED TO COME BACK AND WATCH IT AGAIN</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> BECAUSE YOU KNOW I WILL NEVER LEAVE ANYTHING UNFINISHED SO I CANT SLEEP YET</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> have you considered just text him? like just ask him what the fuck he's doing</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> ARE YOU INSANE?</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> ARE YOU M A D ?</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING THE WEIGHT YOUR QUESTION CARRIES</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>ARE YOU LACKING THE ABILITY TO THINK</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> i mean //it is// 2 am and I'm pretty much braindead</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> look kiyoomi it's too early for me to play matchmaker</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATCHMAKER</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> oof</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> how bout this, cease your thoughts for a moment and just sleep?</p><p><b>mrclean:</b> last time i dozed off after practice I dreamt of a mountain of volleyballs and all of them have dyed golden hair with thick fucking eyebrows and Kansai accent</p><p><b>liberooni: </b>thats rough</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> so you wanna keep talking?</p><p><b>mrclean: </b>I DONT WKNOW WHAT I WANNA DO</p><p><b>liberooni:</b> well I do know what <em>I</em> wanna do</p><p><strong>mrclean:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>liberooni:</strong> &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Komori Motoya (liberooni) muted the chat</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>stan doja cat<br/>members:<br/>Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>Aone Takanobu (aonaenae)<br/>Onagawa Taro (pantaloons)<br/>Obara Yutaka (noticemepls)</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Wednesday, 06:01 AM</span> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>aoneeee can u tell the teacher im sick</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> im alone @ home and cant go out to send the doctor's letter thing</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> :0</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> dw its just a plain headache, been staying up late last night playing yugioh with terushima</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> &gt;:(</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>skshskdbj im fine!! besides theres no practice today and i just made porridge for myself so its all good</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> :/ ?</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>nooooo</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> im sick and its my fault doe</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> :|</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>geez u dont have to do that man</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> :)</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>ugh ok</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>thank u aone</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>buy me fever patches while ur at it</p><p><b>aonaenae: </b>:D</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>yea sure</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> ;D</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>see u later too</p><p><b>pantaloons: </b>what the fuck did I just read</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> &gt;:0</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> what the heck man dont swear in front of him</p><p><b>pantaloons: </b> <em>"heck"????????</em></p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> this is a christian household</p><p><b>pantaloons: </b>this group literally consists of doja cat stans and i can't even swear??</p><p><b>noticemepls: </b>only aone can swear</p><p><b>noticemepls:</b> now watch me whip</p><p><b>noticemepls:</b> now watch me</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> 💃💃</p><p><b>noticemepls: </b>Beautiful</p><p><b>pantaloons:</b> bullshit</p><p><b>pantaloons:</b> and how in the world could u understand what hes saying?</p><p><b>pantaloons: </b>like Im barely able to tell what aone is saying irl but texts???</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>telepathy</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> :/</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> dont make fun of me aone</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> &gt;_&lt;</p><p><b>noticemepls: </b>must be nice to have an aone translator!</p><p><b>noticemepls:</b> I mean i heard that they've spent years together so it's a given</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>shhhh u have to be at level 10 friendship to unlock our tragic back story</p><p><b>pantaloons: </b>lmaooo</p><p><b>pantaloons: </b>anyways<b><em> @noticemepls @aonaenae</em></b> wanna crash futakuchi's house?</p><p>
  <b>aonaenae: 👍</b>
</p><p><b>pantaloons: </b>now THAT I understand</p><p><b>noticemepls: </b>onagawa only speaks in emojis apparently</p><p><b>pantaloons: </b>yes how do u know omg 😳😃🤣</p><p><b>aonaenae: </b>XD</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> cringe</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>no one other than aone can get in my house</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> beside y'all could get sick too.</p><p><b>aonaenae:</b> 😷</p><p><b>pantaloons: </b>😷</p><p><b>noticemepls: </b>😷</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>jesus</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>dont use me as an excuse to skip class tf</p><p><b>noticemepls:</b> i could bring sour gummies if you want?</p><p><b>pantaloons: </b>im bringing my own yugioh cards</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>come to my house this instant</p><p><b>aonaenae: </b>\^_^/</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>my anaconda dont want none unless you got tO THE FUCKING NATIONALS HON<br/>members: <br/>Akama Sou (sneklibero)<br/>Seguro Akihiko (sssuccesor)</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u"> <em>Wednesday, 09:06 AM</em> </span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>sneklibero: </b>i saw kuguri wearing gucci socks when he slipped to use his indoor shoes</p><p><b>sneklibero:</b> he said it's brand new when i asked</p><p><b>sssuccesor: </b>are u serious?</p><p><b>sssuccesor:</b> probs fake</p><p><strong>sssuccesor:</strong> like he buys a single chocolate bar for lunch how could he buy any gucci items</p><p><strong>sneklibero:</strong> u dont know that</p><p><b>sneklibero:</b> i could've sworn it's real</p><p><b>sneklibero:</b> i mean i have his socks now and it has the brand logo and it feels rly nice on my skin</p><p><b>sssuccesor: </b>HUH</p><p><b>sssuccesor:</b> HOW DID YOU KNOW?</p><p><b>sneklibero:</b> uh</p><p><b>sssuccesor:</b> DID YOU,,,,,,,,, KNEEL DOWN TO TOUCH THEM FOR SOME FUCKING REASON</p><p><b>sssuccesor: </b>OR DID YOU TAKE OFF HIS DAMN SOCKS</p><p><b>sneklibero:</b> I WANTED TO CHECK IT OUT</p><p><b>sssuccesor:</b> H O W DID YOU DO IT</p><p><b>sneklibero:</b> I SWEEPED HIS FEET OFF AND GRABBED IT THEN BOLTED</p><p><b>sssuccesor: </b>YOU FUCKING ROBBED HIM</p><p><b>sssuccesor:</b> im telling daishou-san</p><p><b>sneklibero:</b> how would u even tell him tho</p><p><b>sssuccesor:</b> asjdhk idk?? fuckin,,, akama stole some socks</p><p><b>sneklibero:</b> damn</p><p><b>sneklibero: </b>somehow it's more embarrassing  to be in your position</p><p><b>sssuccesor: </b>IM TELLING SAKISHIMA-SAN THEN</p><p><b>sneklibero: </b>NNOONONONO IM GIVING IT BACK</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>rowdy ruff bois<br/>members:<br/>Suna Rintarou (sunarin)<br/>Ginjima Hitoshi (silverfox)<br/>Miya Osamu (foodwhore)<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u"> <em>Wednesday, 10:26 AM</em> </span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>yall omi-kun liked my instagram post i cant believe this<b><br/></b></p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> christmas came early</p><p><b>silverfox:</b> oh, it is that time of the year already?</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>wee woo ewoo ewejsksdjdk</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>are you having a fucking stroke</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>I ASKED MA FOR A SWEET ASS JACKET THIS CHRISTMAS IT HAS FUR AND EVERYTHIN</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>ok furry</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>suna i will not hesitate to hurt u when the chance is given</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> im still strugglin if i want another set of kitchen utensils or to just ask pa bring us to an epic restaurant for christmas</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> remember every time u mention christmas in november santa publicly executes another elf</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> huh</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>how's he gettin so many elves tho, like why so many to just kill off all the time, and work around the clock for all of them kids like the slavedriver he is, it's also scary to overthink on how many he would have to have for that kind of work??</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>plus it was said he started on with only one family of elves so how related would they be to each other and are they know inbred or somethin</p><p><b>silverfox: </b>what the fuck ya guys</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> dont ask questions u dont want the answers of.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> GIVE ME THE ANSWERS YA GOBLIN</p><p><b>sunarin:</b> what's the magic word?</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>christmas</p><p><b>foodwhore: </b>christmas</p><p><b>silverfox:</b> im friends with psychopaths</p><p><b>silverfox: </b>is it too late to throw my friendship card?</p><p><b>foodwhore</b>: yes</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> ye cant go anywhere</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Suna Rintarou (sunarin) changed the chat name to "3 psychopaths, 1 little bitch"</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>silverfox: </b>HEY</p><p><b>foodwhore:</b> that could also be u <em><strong>@thebettermiya</strong></em> bc ginjima puts ketchup on his cake and only a madman would do that</p><p><b>sunarin: </b>tru</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>OH FUCK OFF</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>BARK BARK BITCH<br/>members: <br/>Hoshiumi Kourai (LILGIANT)<br/>Hirugami Sachirou (veterinarian)<br/>Hakuba Gao (GAWRRR)</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Wednesday, 11:45 AM</span> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>you remember I adopted a cat a few months ago right <b><em>@veterinarian</em></b></p><p><b>veterinarian:</b> Yeah?</p><p><b>veterinarian:</b> omg it feels like it's been so long!! How is she?</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> my dad just sent me a pic (image.sent)</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>my neighbor's cat got her pregnant and he woke up to 3 bags of cat food with a paper of "child support" tapped on it</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>GHAHAHAGSHDJFK</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>THEY GAVE ME A BIG LITTER BOX ANS EVERYTHING</p><p><b>veterinarian: </b>humans are being ok ❤</p><p><b>LILGIANT:</b> U SHOULD CONSIDER GETTING A DOG TOO BITCH</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>ew</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>no dogs suck</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>WH</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>HOW COME?????????</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>theyre gross and drooly, i cant even imagine being in the same room with them</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> cats on the other hand,,,,</p><p><b>veterinarian: </b>ouch?</p><p><b>veterinarian: </b>But sure, animals are animals! If you're taking a good care of your pets, I couldn't care less of you hate some of the others but don't treat them like crap either, okay?</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> yessir</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>BUT HE JUST SAID DOGS ARE GROSS SACHIROU</p><p><b>LILGIANT:</b> DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>fuck u and ur dogs</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>u know what</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>im gonna go and say it</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>hot dogs taste great boiled</p><p><b>LILGIANT:</b> AWWWWWWWWW THIS IS SO CUTE IT MADE ME TOTALLY FORGET ABOUT THE FACT THAT AMERICA IS FORECASTED TO DOUBLE ITS POPULATION IN THE NEXT 100 YEARS, LEADING TO A DRASTIC INCREASE IN ENERGY USAGE THAT FURTHER INSTIGATES THE DEGRADATION OF NATURAL HABITATS ON THIS PLANET, CONTINUING THE DOMINO EFFECT OF COLLAPSING ECOLOGICAL FOUNDATIONS OF GLOBAL SOCIETY ITSELF WITH ONLY TWO POSSIBLE OUTCOMES IN WHICH WE EITHER SUCK EARTH DRY BEFORE ESCAPING TO OUTER SPACE WITH HOPES OF COLONIZING A PLANET THAT HATES US LESS, OR WE JUST STAY HERE AND SUFFER A MASSIVE EXTINCTION EVENT FROM A ONE-TWO PUNCH DISEASE AND CLIMATE CHANGE THAT PUSHES US INTO DENSE CLUSTERS OF CAREFULLY CHOSEN COMMUNITIES WHERE THE WEALTHY CLAIM ALL THE COMFORT AND EVERYONE ELSE GETS FUCKED SO YEAH YOU MIGHT BE BOILING SOME PUPPIES A COUPLE DECADES FROM NOW IN THE MIDDLE OF A RADIOACTIVE DUST STORM, TELLING YOUR GRANDKIDS ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU MISS THE INTERNET WHERE YOU COULD ORDER DOMINOS AND SEE FREE TITTIES WHILE POSTING STUPID SHIT LIKE THIS FROM THE LAPTOP YOUR PARENTS BOUGHT YOU FOR CHRISTMAS</p><p><b>veterinarian:</b> asdffgjdfjk</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> LMAO I SAID HOT DOGS</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>DID YOU COPYPASTE THAT</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>I KNOW THIS SHIT BY HEART</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU TYPED THAT IN LESS THAN 30 SECONDS?</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>YES DICKHEAD NOW FUCKING SUCK IT</p><p><b>LILGIANT:</b> DOGS ARE GREAT</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> CATS ARE SUPERIOR IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAYS AND YOU THINK SENDING ME A COPYPASTA WOULD CHANGE MY MIND?</p><p><b>LILGIANT:</b> UR JUST SAYING THAT CAUSE UR A PUSSY</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>BOTH LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY</p><p><b>veterinarian: </b>periodt</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> HIRUGAMI DONT SIDE WITH HIM</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> AND COME ONE MAN SHOOT ME WITH AN ACTUAL ARGUMENT YOU LITTLE SHIT</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>IM GONNA DROPKICK U TO DEATH</p><p><b>veterinarian:</b> i need a drink</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> ITS STILL BROAD DAYLIGHT DONT GO AND GET DRUNK ALREADY</p><p><b>LILGIANT:</b> YEAH SACHIROU WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><b>veterinarian:</b> so i cant drink my orange juice</p><p><b>veterinarian:</b> wait, drunk???</p><p><b>veterinarian:</b> what are you guys talking about??????????</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>NEVERMIND THEN</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> why are you treating orange juice like it's some kind of alcoholic beverages for escapism</p><p><b>veterinarian: </b>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>ANYWAYS D O G S</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>CATS</p><p><b>veterinarian: </b>sigh</p><p><b>veterinarian: </b>from the way this is going i might as well get wasted</p><p><b>LILGIANT:</b> SACHIROU NO</p><p><b>GAWRRR: </b>DONT FUCKING DO THAT</p><p><b>LILGIANT: </b>WE'LL STOP</p><p><b>GAWRRR:</b> FOR REAL</p><p><b>veterinarian: </b>:]</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>BACKSTREETS BACK ALRIGHT<br/>members:<br/>Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)<br/>Bobata Kazuma (bobbba)<br/>Futamata Takeharu (futatake)</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u"> <em>Wednesday, 01:56 PM</em> </span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>bobba: <em>@teruSHOOK</em></b> WAS IT YOU WHO PASSED OUT IN CLASS 7 PE</p><p><b>bobba: </b>I SAW A FLASH OF YELLOW</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>mmmyes i didnt get enuff sleep last nighr</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>my legs r not stronf enuff to walk to the infirmary so i figurd if I ptended to pass out someone would carry me or sumn</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>preferably by cute n buffy ppl from the healht committee ehe</p><p><b>bobba:</b> yeah but got carried by okudake-senpai lmao</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>jsjshdksb that was so embarassin</p><p><b>futatake: </b>okudake-san is our certified horny police</p><p><b>futatake: </b>well u managed to spell infirmary and preferably so ur probably still okay!!!</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>mmmmmmmhyes npw I shall rot in the infirmary thanks n gudbye</p><p><b>futatake:</b> why did u sleep late anyway?</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>FUTAKXUCHI CHALLENEGD ME TO ONLINRE YUGIOH BATTLE THHERES NO WAY ID SAY NO</p><p><b>bobba:</b> LMAOOOO OFC U WOULDNT</p><p><b>bobba: </b>IM SENDING THIS TO THE MAIN CHAT</p><p><b>teruSHOOK:</b> sdfsjsbdksdb</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>pls let me have the last bits of dignity I have left</p><p><b>futatake: </b>dumbasssss</p><p><b>futatake: </b>fuck this imma join u in a bit</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>RLY????</p><p><b>futatake: </b>im omw</p><p><b>bobba: </b>yea yea we're goin there with warm soup from cafeteria</p><p><b>teruSHOOK:</b> AWEOSNSBNSHSBSXN</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>killer crowz<br/>members: <br/>Tanaka Ryuunosuke (BALDI)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>Nishinoya Yuu (ROLLINGTHUNDERR)<br/>Kinoshita Hisashi (pickledginger)<br/>Narita Kazuhito (lowercasebaldi)</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u"> <em>Wednesday, 03:12 PM</em> </span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>BALDI: </b>can we normalize being the horniest friend even when you're a virgin?</p><p><b>pickledginger: </b>uh</p><p><b>BALDI: </b>CAN we do it?</p><p><b>lowercasebaldi: </b>well</p><p><b>BALDI:</b> CAN WE RISE ABOVE?</p><p><b>ennoshitty:</b> tanaka,,,,,,</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>NO NO LET HIM SPEAK</p><p><b>BALDI:</b> THANK YOU BRO</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>OH I JUST REMEMBER BRO</p><p><b>BALDI: </b>WHAT IS IT BRO</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR:</b> U SEE I WAS THE ONLY ONE PRESENT TO DO TRASH DUTY AND THERES THIS GIRL FROM NEXT CLASS RIGHT</p><p><b>BALDI: </b>OKAY</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>SHE WAS HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE INCIRENRATOR THINGO AND I HELPED HER WITH IT &amp;SHE SEEMED TO BE V NERVOUS AROUND ME SO I ASSUMED SHES JUST A BIT SHY AROND NEW PEIOPLE</p><p><b>BALDI:</b> UH-HUH</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERRR: </b>I DIDNT WANNA MAKE HER UNCOMFOTABLE SO I TRIED TO MAKE IT QUICK BUT HER BUTERFLY HAIRPIN CAUGHT MY EYE AND I WAS LIKE</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>!!!!!!THAT HAIRPIN LOOKS GREAT ON U!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>AND SHE JUST DROPPED THE TRASH CAN AND ASKED ME OUT RIGHT THERE AND THEN</p><p><b>ennoshitty:</b> oh my god??</p><p><b>pickledginger: </b>holy shit</p><p><b>pickledginger:</b> also please check your typos before you send them god,,,,,</p><p><b>BALDI:</b> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY MAN</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>WEIRD DAY</p><p><b>BALDI: </b>SO WWHAT U SAY</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>WE TALKED FOR A BIT RIGHT BUT WE SOON FOUND OUT THAT HER KIND OF ((LOVE)) IS THE ADORATIIN KIND OF LOVE</p><p><b>lowercasebaldi: </b>you mean adoration?</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>YEA THAT</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>WE B O T H FOUND THAT OUT TOGETHER AND IT'S WILD</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>TURNS OUT SHE'S BEEN A FAN OF ME BECAUSE SINCE WE'RE SH*RT BUT I MANAGED TO "NOT LET IT GET IN MY WAY AND THATS COOL", SHE SAID</p><p><b>ennoshitty:</b> awww</p><p><b>BALDI:</b> WHOLESOME BRO</p><p><b>pickledginger: </b>wait so ur saying..... she didn't like you romantically?</p><p><b>lowercasebaldi: </b>How do you feel about that?</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>HONESTLY?????? THE BEST THING IS???? I DONT EVEN FEEL BAD ABT IT I JUST FEEL GREAT BC I'VE MADE SOMEONE'S DAY A LIL BIT BETTER</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>ANYWAYS WE'RE BEST FRIENDS NOW</p><p><b>BALDI: </b>SO PROUD OF YOU DUDEEEE</p><p><b>lowercasebaldi: </b>yeah man that sounds like a lot of in actually</p><p><b>lowercasebaldi:</b> noya would be incredibly popular with girls if he's slightly taller and that fact kinda weirds me out</p><p><b>pickledginger</b>: i agree, guys like tanaka should be more popular too what the heck</p><p><b>BALDI: </b>AW KINOSHITAAAAAA</p><p><b>pickledginger:</b> shut up im still angry at you toasting my damn hair</p><p><b>BALDI: </b>AWIE :(</p><p><b>lowercasebaldi: </b>people only seek pretty faces these days, I wonder why is that?</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR:</b> WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT AGAIN</p><p><b>pickledginger:</b> love in first sight is a scam</p><p><b>ennoshitty: </b>IT'S BECAUSE....... WE LIVE IN A SOCIETY......</p><p><b>BALDI: </b>WOAH CAPSLOCK!ENNOSHITA APPEARS</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR: </b>OH FUCK THIS EARLY</p><p><b>pickledginger: </b>YOUR STORY TRIGGERS HIM</p><p><b>lowercasebaldi: </b>BACK OFF BACK OFF</p><p><b>ROLLINGTHUNDERR:</b> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p><b>BALDI: </b>CALL DAICHI-SAN</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>pu55ycats<br/>members:<br/>Kozume Kenma (kodzuken)<br/>Fukunaga Shouhei (manekinekoo)<br/>Yamamoto Taketora (TIGERTORA)</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u"> <em>Wednesday, 05:13 PM</em> </span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>kodzuken:</b> im gonna stream a lil in 2 hours and if you don't show up I will report you missing to the police</p><p><b>TIGERTORA:</b> NOOOOO DONT</p><p><b>TIGERTORA: </b>WHAT GAME ARE U PLAYING THO</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>minecraft</p><p><b>TIGERTORA: </b>EPIC</p><p><b>manekinekoo:</b> same world as last time or are u making a new one?</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>the same one</p><p><b>manekinekoo:</b> im innnn</p><p><b>TIGERTORA:</b> ME TOOOOOOOOO</p><p><b>TIGERTORA:</b> CAN I CRASH YOUR STREAM?</p><p><b>kodzuken:</b> only if u set ur mic properly so my viewers won't get hearing damage</p><p><b>TIGERTORA: </b>GOT ITTTTT</p><p><b>manekinekoo:</b> i swear ur still using a potato as a microphone man</p><p><b>manekinekoo:</b> why don't we just stop by and buy new set of headphones?</p><p><b>kodzuken:</b> nooo stream is in 2 hours and we will not sspeedrun shopping</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>i'll lend you my spare for now, tora</p><p><b>TIGERTORA:</b> ALRIGHT!!</p><p><b>manekinekoo:</b> Ohhhhh fair</p><p><b>manekinekoo: </b>shopping spree on sunday?</p><p><b>kodzuken: </b>shopping spree on sunday</p><p><b>manekinekoo:</b> lets get this man a mic</p><p><b>TIGERTORA: </b>LETSGOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>every senpai fucking sucks (except ushijima-san)<br/>members:<br/>Kawanishi Taichi (mehhh)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Wednesday, 07:34 PM</span> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>mehhh: </b>im in walmart rn do u want anything</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>i ate like a pound of cookie dough from the try-me corner and im this close to losing it</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> ?</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>I thought we aren't supposed to go out of the dorms in this hour</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> yeah I snuck out 💜</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> how.</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>tendou-san taught me how to crawl in the school ventilations</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>so i did just that</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>he gave me a map he's drawn and everything</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>wow</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>normally I'd yell curses at you for doing whatever tendou-san is doing but im still busy with my homework now</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>so you want anything or nah?</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>buy me cheez-its</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> i thought you hated that shit</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I still do and I'm eating them to torture myself because of you</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> and I like suffering</p><p><b>mehhh: </b>damn bitch</p><p><b>mehhh:</b> im buying 10 bc screw ur feelings</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>great</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> can't wait to die tonight</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>me and two ferals✌<br/>member:<br/>Watari Shinji (boiledeggs)<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>Kyotani Kentarou (maddog)</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u"> <em>Wednesday, 08:10 PM</em> </span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> yahabaaaa can I copy your math homework from mr tokitou?</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> I forgot it's due tomorrow and I have to watch kim possible 2nite</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> make me</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> I'll pay for ur lunch tomorrow</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>deal</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> hol up im gonna take a pic</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Kyoutani</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Kentarou</b> </em> <em> <b> (</b> </em> <em> <b>maddog</b> </em> <em> <b>) is online</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> Oh?</p><p><b>maddog: </b>hey I ned hepl.</p><p><b>maddog:</b> (image.sent) - [a blurry picture of a man (?) laying face down on the ground and wearing a purple jersey] -</p><p><b>maddog: </b>I think hes desd</p><p><b>boiledeggs</b><b>:</b> oh</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>what the fuck????</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> ksjSKSJDK WHo the fuck is thaT????</p><p><b>maddog</b> <b>:</b></p><p><b>maddog</b><b>:</b> your not iwaizumi-san</p><p><b>maddog</b><b>:</b> oh shit ths is thw groupchrt</p><p><b>maddog</b><b>: </b>fuck</p><p><b>maddog</b><b>:</b> excudse me igniore tht</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> um???????????</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>:</b> no??!?!?</p><p><b>creampuff</b><b>: </b>who the fuck did u kill wtf?!?</p><p><b>boiledeggs</b><b>:</b> He looks familiar?</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>ANSWER US</p><p><b>maddog:</b> it's not like it's the first time i sent pics like this</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> well he's right</p><p><b>maddog:</b> yeah what's wrong with u yahaba</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>I STILL HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHY YOU WOULD NORMALIZE SENDING OUT OF COMMISSION BODIES IN THE GROUP CHAT I HAVE LIKE DOZENS PICS OF PASSED OUT STRANGERS IN MY PHONE</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>HOW DO YOU ALWAYS END UP FINDING THEM ANYWAYS</p><p><b>maddog: </b>no idea</p><p><b>maddog: </b>but chill i already got it covered</p><p><b>maddog: </b>so how are y all doing?</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>stp changing the subject!!!</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>im calling the police</p><p><b>maddog:</b> don't!!</p><p><b>maddog:</b> hes fine now</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>strange how I don't fucking believe u??</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>fuckin weirdo</p><p><b>maddog: </b>excuse u?</p><p><b>maddog:</b> i was walking home with him in front of me, then he jsut fell on his face</p><p><b>maddog: </b>and he's someone from Shiratorizawa I think, forgot the name but he has weird dark ginger hair. thought he was dead</p><p><b>maddog: </b>maybe this is the reason</p><p><b>maddog: </b>(image.sent) - [a bag full of cookie dough, 2 other bags are filled with cheez-its and sodas] -</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> ?????????????</p><p><b>boiledeggs: </b>wow</p><p><b>maddog:</b> I don't think he knew he was walking right behind me</p><p><b>maddog:</b> I made him drink water &amp; he's fine now</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> he better fuckin be</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>as much as I hate Shiratorizawa theyre ppl too</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> You meant to send that to iwaizumi-san, kyoutani?</p><p><b>maddog: </b>Yeah</p><p><b>boiledeggs: </b>Now why would you ask a Iwaizumi-san to help you clean up dead bodies.</p><p><b>maddog: </b>Because he's like 90% of my impulse control rn so i have a feeling if i tell em, he just knows what 2 do right away</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> ...Right.</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> honestly i wont be surprised if iwaizumi-san knows how to deal with dead bodies, he looks like he's planning a murder every time oikawa-san is doing weird shit so he gotta be ready</p><p><b>boiledeggs: </b>same goes to matsukawa-san too ig</p><p><b>maddog:</b> so what do I do with this guy?</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> his name is kawanishi btw, i remember</p><p><b>maddog: </b>how is knowing his name supposed to help</p><p><b>maddog:</b> hes still borderline delirious like why the fuck did he eat an entire fucking dough</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> abandon him to the streets where he belongs</p><p><b>maddog: </b>no??</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> why cant u just throw him back to Shiratorizawa?</p><p><b>maddog: </b>my house is far and theres no way im going to the opposite direction just to send him back</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> coward</p><p><b>maddog:</b> I swear to God</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>then swear you pussy</p><p><b>maddog: </b>fuck you</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> now nowww dont fight</p><p><b>boiledeggs:</b> why dont u text shirabu-kun to pick him up, yahaba?</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> ew no tf</p><p><b>boiledeggs: </b>just tell him we have his friend, and send him the address to pick his body up</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>interesting word choice, watari<b><br/></b></p><p><b>maddog:</b> ....why are you making it sound like we're kidnapping him</p><p><b>boiledeggs: </b>idkk</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>ughhhh sure I'll text em in the gc</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>send me your location, kyoutani</p><p><b>maddog: </b>(pinned.location)</p><p><b>boiledeggs: </b>dont forget the homework pics :(</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>next batch of pain<br/>members: <br/>Akaashi Keiji (akasshi)<br/>Ennoshita Chikara (ennoshitty)<br/>Yahaba Shigeru (creampuff)<br/>Futakuchi Kenji (futacoochie)<br/>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu)<br/>Terushima Yuuji (teruSHOOK)<br/>Miya Atsumu (thebettermiya)<br/>Yamamoto Taketora (TIGERTORA)<br/>Fukunaga Shohei (manekinekoo)</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Wednesday, 08:33 PM</span> </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>creampuff: </b>(image.sent) - [a much clearer picture of sleeping Kawanishi who's now sitting on the curb with his head down. Some of the remaining dough still sticks on his face and hand] -</p><p><b>creampuff: <em>@shirabuu </em></b>found a shiratorizawa stray. pick him up right now or we will exterminate him immediately (pinned.location)</p><p><b>TIGERTORA:</b> WOAH</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>the chat room has been suspiciously quiet all day and then you decided that that will be the first message of the day.</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> yo r u even allowed to send those pics hereee wheres my parental guidance warnin'</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>I JUST BARFED IN MY MOUTH<b><br/></b></p><p><b>manekinekoo: </b>omg</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> ???????????</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> I was wondering why he's taking so long.</p><p><b>ennoshitty:</b> ...is that crap on his palm?</p><p><strong>futacoochie:</strong> noo it's too light to be shit</p><p><b>thebettermiya: </b>i kinda want context but at this point I'm too afraid to ask</p><p><b>shirabuu:</b> jesus christ how many cookie dough did he eat</p><p><b>shirabuu: </b>Thanks for telling me, Yahaba. I'll go get him now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Shirabu Kenjirou (shirabuu) is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>creampuff: </b>uh</p><p><b>akasshi:</b> shirabu has said thanks a lot lately aww</p><p><b>TIGERTORA: </b>YEAH AND THAT ONE SOUNDED GENUINE TOO</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> refreshin 💜</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> kinda cute ngl</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>?? CUTE WHERE</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>ITS FREAKY</p><p><b>TIGERTORA: </b>maybe he didn't have anything mean to say???</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>YES THAT MIGHT BE IT</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>ah yes, we love slowburn</p><p><b>akasshi: </b>magnificent denial</p><p><b>creampuff: </b>???????????????????????</p><p><b>creampuff:</b> fuck this im gonna ignore you guys for the rest of the night</p><p><b>thebettermiya:</b> lol good luck</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>guys</p><p><strong>manekinekoo:</strong> oh heyy</p><p><strong>thebettermiya:</strong> ya missed a dead body, yuuji-kun &lt;3</p><p><strong>teruSHOOK:</strong> what</p><p><strong>teruSHOOK:</strong> aaaa i just got back from my 8th vomit of the day</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>those are rookie numbers. ive vomited 10 times in a single day</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> step up ur game</p><p><b>teruSHOOK:</b> DAMN IT</p><p><b>TIGERTORA: </b>WHY ARE YOU COMPETING WHO BARFED THE MOST</p><p><b>ennoshitty: </b>how did you two get sick at the same time...</p><p><b>teruSHOOK: </b>the world cant handle two epic guys being epic together</p><p><b>futacoochie: </b>truuuuuu</p><p><b>futacoochie:</b> i may have thrown up my intestines but we got to play yugioh so its all good</p><p><strong>ennoshitty:</strong> PLEASE GO TO THE DOCTOR..............</p><p><strong>creampuff:</strong> ???capslock ennoshita??????</p><p><strong>thebettermiya:</strong> I THOUGHT YER IGNORIN US SHIGERU-KUN</p><p><strong>creampuff:</strong> YES BUT THIS BITCH IS USING CAPSLOCK</p><p><strong>ennoshitty:</strong> OH SO I CAN'T USE IT WHENEVER I WANT TO?</p><p><strong>TIGERTORA:</strong> WHY DOES THIS LOOK WEIRD</p><p><strong>thebettermiya:</strong> IKR LIKE LOOKIN AT THE CAPS AND CHIKARA-KUN'S NAME BESIDE IT</p><p><strong>teruSHOOK:</strong> ENNO DONT DO THT</p><p><strong>akasshi:</strong> WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?</p><p><strong>akasshi:</strong> TO BE HONEST ALL CAPS LOOK NICE IN MY PHONE.</p><p><strong>futacoochie:</strong> NOOOOOOO NOT YOU TOO AKAASHI</p><p><strong>manekinekoo:</strong> OOP</p><p><strong>creampuff:</strong> SHIRABU COME BACK WITH YOUR SNARKY COMMENTSSSSS WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON</p><p><strong>akasshi:</strong> AW YOU MISS HIM ALREADY.</p><p><strong>akasshi:</strong> DON'T WORRY, HE'LL RETURN TO US.</p><p><strong>TIGERTORA:</strong> ITS WAY THREATENING WHEN AKAASHI DOES IT</p><p><strong>creampuff:</strong> AKAASHI STOP</p><p><strong>ennoshitty:</strong> if this is all it takes to freak you guys out, i want to know what i could see if i actually try</p><p><strong>creampuff:</strong> ENNOSHITA????????????????</p><p><strong>manekinekoo:</strong> just go to the doctor, all of u</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>• i dont even know whats going on with sakusa man dont ask me<br/>• obara's nickname (noticemepls) is a reference to his current concern "He feels like he doesn't have too much of a presence compared to the other second years" and I felt that<br/>• AONE LISTENS TO DOJA CAT DONT @ ME<br/>• ahhaha,,, childhood friends aofuta? jkjk!!!1 unless?<br/>• a convo with a friend: "noya is not popular with the girls in the hq universe despite having an amazing personality simply bc he's short, yet he'd be REALLY popular if he's taller" WHICH I AGREE BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ARE LIKE THIS BUT FUCK IT HURTS<br/>• i am convinced that only tora and fukunaga who got their shit together in tthe captain gc #nekomasupremecy<br/>• maybe Seguro would be the second gen captain because he's the only known 2nd year in Nohebi who is NOT a libero (Akama) and I kinda want to throw him into the pits of hell of the gc. Thoughts??<br/>• I WANTED TO WRITE USURI FROM MUJINAZAKA TO BEFRIEND AKAASHI BC AKAASHI IS THE ONLY KNOWN 2ND YEAR BUT THE CHAPTER IS GETTING TOO LONG,,, MAYBE NEXT TIME</p><p>next chapter is either the 3rd year chat with similar fashion as this chapter, Japan Youth Camp squad or something else, I haven't decided  but let's just see!!!</p><p>&gt;you can request anything (prompt, person, ships, team etc) and I'll make them appear/squeeze em in! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>